Why
by ficfan91
Summary: AU DH. Apa yang terjadi jika Hermione memilih untuk pergi bersama Ron dalam ketegangan Trio Emas di tenda?  Perjalanan seorang Pahlawan, persahabatan yang hilang, dan sesuatu yang layak diperjuangkan hingga akhir hayat. Modified Canon. COMPLETE
1. By Yourself

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

"_Bagaimana denganmu?"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kamu__ tetap tinggal, atau bagaimana?"_

"_Aku..." _

Ekspresi Hermione tampak berantakan, sangat tidak seperti ekspresi yang biasa Harry ingat dipancarkan olehnya. Sekali lihat saja sudah sangat jelas bahwa dia sedang tak dalam kondisi yang memungkinkannya untuk berpikir jernih. Satu pertanyaan dari Ron telah mengguncang dirinya, meretakkan seluruh fondasi persahabatan mereka bertiga yang telah berdiri selama enam tahun lebih.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ron keras kepada Hermione. Dia berusaha bergerak mendekati Hermione, namun mantra perisai masih terpasang, menghalanginya untuk bergerak maju. Hermione berjengit, matanya berpindah-pindah antara Ron ke Harry, dan dari Harry ke Ron.

"Kalau kamu tak mau menjawab, oke. Tapi aku pergi sekarang!" seru Ron, berbalik badan.

"TIDAK! JANGAN!" seru Hermione, mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menghilangkan perisai yang merintangi mereka bertiga. Dia berlari, dan menubruk Ron, memeluknya erat-erat, terisak di bahunya.

"Tidak... Ron, jangan... Jangan meninggalkanku lagi..." isak Hermione.

Ron, dengan segala pengetahuan yang telah didapatkannya dari membaca buku mengenai gadis-gadis yang dimilikinya tersebut, memeluk Hermione dengan gestur yang sangat baik. Dia bahkan mengelus punggung Hermione dengan lembut, seraya bergumam, "Ssshh... Tenang, Hermione, tenang..."

"J-jangan tinggalkan aku..." isak Hermione lagi.

"Tak akan... Tenanglah..." bisik Ron. Dia mendorong Hermione sedikit, dan menatapnya lurus di mata. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, kamu tahu itu."

Hermione tertawa pelan, tawa yang bercampur dengan isakan tangisnya. Sangat tidak wajar bagi dirinya.

"Tapi aku akan pergi... Kamu masih bisa ikut bersamaku, Hermione..."

Dan saat itulah Harry sadar.

Saat itulah Harry tersadar, bagaikan baru saja disambar oleh petir yang sangat kuat. Dia akhirnya tersadar akan satu hal, satu hal yang benar-benar jelas ada namun tak pernah mau diakuinya.

Dia adalah orang ketiga. Dia akan selalu menjadi orang ketiga dalam trio mereka tersebut. Dia akan selalu menjadi yang tersingkir, akan selalu menjadi yang terpinggirkan. Hermione dan Ron menyukai satu sama lain, dan tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk tetap bersama dirinya. Sejak awal. Sejak lama. Tak ada hal yang bisa dikatakannya untuk melarang mereka pergi.

Menahan mereka untuk terus bersama dirinya hanyalah keegoisan besar, ego nya sendiri.

Karena dia tak bisa berbuat banyak tanpa bantuan mereka berdua. Dia selalu menyadarinya, namun tak pernah mengakuinya.

Karena _dia tak akan bisa menyelesaikan ini tanpa mereka._

_Bahkan Dumbledore mengetahui hal tersebut._

Harry hanya bisa menonton, ketika Ron menggumamkan kata-kata lagi kepada Hermione. Hermione terisak lagi, namun Ron memeluknya lebih erat dan pasti, membuatnya menjadi yakin. Kemudian mereka berciuman.

Dan bergerak ke arah pintu tenda, keluar, tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Mereka berdua pergi. _Pergi _begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Harry tak berbuat apa-apa sama sekali. Dia masih dalam kondisi _shock_ atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tak ada sejam yang lalu mereka masih ribut mengenai ikan yang dimasak oleh Hermione, mendengarkan Goblin berbicara, hingga mengetahui mengenai Pedang Gryffindor. Sekarang tiga telah menjadi satu.

Dia menutup matanya, berdiri diam mendengarkan deru hujan.

XXXXXXX

Saat Harry terbangun di hari berikutnya, butuh beberapa detik sebelum dia bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Kemudian, dengan segala mati rasanya sudah lenyap setelah semalaman penuh, pikirannya mulai dipenuhi oleh emosi. Dia berharap semua itu hanyalah mimpi, bahwa Ron dan Hermione masih bersamanya dan tidak pergi. Namun bahkan dari posisi tidurnya, dia bisa melihat bahwa tempat tidur mereka berdua benar-benar kosong.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak lama sekali, dia menangis. Bukan karena kesedihan ditinggalkan, namun karena kesepian. Karena perasaan kosong yang lagi-lagi mendekap di sekelilingnya, kekosongan yang sama yang telah menyelimutinya selama hidupnya di Keluarga Dursley.

Setelah air matanya mengering, berbagai emosi berkelebat di kepalanya. Dia merasa marah, menyesal, panik, dan keinginan besar untuk bersama mereka kembali.

Hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama.

Setelah sarapan selesai, dia menyadari bahwa semuanya memang mengarah ke sini. _Semuanya_. Seperti semalam, dia kembali sadar bahwa sejak awal memang seperti ini. Yang ada hanyalah _Ron dan Hermione_, dengan Harry mengikuti mereka. Dia sadar, dia bahkan nyaris tak memiliki teman lain di luar mereka berdua. Neville dan Luna, walaupun mereka akrab dengannya, tak bisa dikatakan sebagai benar-benar teman, karena mereka jarang bertukar kalimat selepas tahun kelima selesai.

Ginny hanyalah pelariannya. Jangkarnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa normal - hal yang sangat diinginkannya sejak lama. _Kenormalan_.

_Namun mereka telah pergi, _pikir Harry. _Hermione dan Ron telah pergi. Dan itu mungkin benar-benar keputusan yang sangat bijaksana, mengingat apa yang mereka hadapi. Dan mereka tak akan bisa menemukan dirinya kembali, tidak dengan mantra-mantra perlindungan yang dia ketahui dan dia pasang setiap malam._

_Ini adalah pertarunganku, peperanganku, sejak awal... Detik aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini aku sudah mendapatkan takdir ini. Aku tak akan bisa menghindar..._

.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan membersihkan dirinya, Harry membereskan barang-barang. Dia menyadari bahwa Hermione meninggalkan seluruh buku-buku yang dibawanya di dalam tenda. Namun dia menyadari satu hal lagi, satu hal fatal:

Hermione membawa tas yang telah disihir untuk bisa menampung berpuluh barang. Tas yang sudah disihir dengan mantra-perluasan-tak-terdeteksi agar bisa menampung tenda dan banyak barang lainnya, termasuk obat-obatan.

Yang berarti Harry tak akan bisa membawa banyak barang, termasuk tenda.

Harry tak sepintar Hermione, namun dia bisa melakukan mantra-mantra Transfigurasi dan Mantra dengan baik. Dia mendapatkan _Exceed Expectations_ dalam kedua bidang tersebut. Jadi, dengan pengetahuan yang dimilikinya, dia mengumpulkan baju-baju Ron dan Hermione yang mereka tinggalkan. Melihat baju-baju tersebut membuatnya merasa sedih lagi, namun dia tahu bukan saatnya untuk bersedih.

Dia harus bisa fokus.

Harry melepas semua jahitan di baju-baju tersebut, sehingga di depannya terhampar bagian-bagian baju tanpa jahitan. Kemudian, dengan transfigurasi, dia menyihir seluruh kain tersebut untuk menjadi kain yang lebih tebal dan kuat. Dia membutuhkan bahan yang kuat. Kemudian, dengan satu mantra lagi, dia menyusun kain-kain tersebut, mentransfigurasinya. Di depannya, tergeletak sebuah tas ransel dengan ukuran besar, lebih besar dibandingkan tas ranselnya yang lama. Dia mengangkatnya, dan mendapati bahwa ransel tersebut berat.

Tak apa. Dia sudah memanggul beban dunia di pundaknya sejak lahir.

Dia mencopotnya lagi, dan mengumpulkan buku-buku yang ditinggalkan oleh Hermione. Dia membutuhkannya sebagai sesuatu untuk mengisi kekosongannya... Dan mungkin untuk belajar juga.

Setelah memasukkan dua buku, dia melihat satu buku tergeletak di bawah meja, ketinggalan. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, memanggilnya dengan satu mantra panggil. Buku tersebut bersampul tua, dan Harry langsung mengenalinya. Buku yang dibaca Hermione berkali-kali setiap malam. _Kisah Beedle Si Juru Cerita..._

Dumbledore meninggalkannya untuk Hermione, yang berarti mungkin buku tersebut memiliki suatu pesan khusus yang mana hanya Hermione yang dapat memecahkannya.

Tak ada gunanya membawa buku cerita anak-anak.

Namun sebelum Harry melemparkannya ke bawah meja lagi, wajah Hermione yang membaca buku tersebut dengan serius, setiap malam, muncul di kepalanya. Wajah yang telah meninggalkannya... Wajah salah seorang _mantan _sahabat terbaiknya...

Dan wajah Dumbledore, yang meninggalkan buku tersebut. Wajah Dumbledore yang tewas, terbaring di atas rumput...

"Oke, tambahan beberapa gram tak apalah," gumam Harry.

Harry memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

Setelah memasukkan semua yang dia rasa penting ke dalam tasnya, dia berdiri dan menggendongnya. Berat, namun dia tak mengeluh.

Dia mengambil kalung Horcrux dari atas sofa. Sejenak, dia berpikir untuk mengenakannya, namun berpikir bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Horcrux tersebut berefek buruk bagi siapapun yang mengenakannya. Jadi, dengan keputusan mantap, dia membuka saku jaketnya, memasukkannya ke dalam sana, dan menutupnya.

Benda itu akan aman di dalam sana.

.

Saat dia keluar dari tenda, dia mendapati bahwa arus sungai semakin deras, kemungkinan karena badai semalam. Setiap saat, sungai akan meluap dan membanjiri posisinya berada.

Dia menoleh memandang tenda, sisa-sisa perjalanan Trio Emas yang masyhur. Semua kenangan, semua memori akan dua sahabatnya, seluruhnya ada di dalam sana. Bagaikan film, semuanya terputar di depan matanya: Bertemu mereka pertama kali, menyelamatkan Hermione dari Troll, naik mobil terbang bersama Ron, memeluk Hermione erat-erat di akhir tahun kedua, tahun ketiga yang penuh petualangan, menyelamatkan Sirius, Hermione, dan dirinya sendiri dengan Patronus, Turnamen Triwizard, Laskar Dumbledore, pertempuran di Kementrian Sihir...

"_Incendio," _ujar Harry.

Semuanya dia bakar, dengan tangannya sendiri. Trio Emas sudah tiada, menjadi abu. Persahabatan, semua kepolosan yang ada... Semuanya berakhir di sini.

Kisah Harry Potter, _kisahnya sendiri, _akan dimulai sekarang.


	2. Not Aimless

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

Jika ada satu hal yang disadari oleh Harry dalam waktu sejam setelah dia berjalan menjauh dari tenda yang terbakar, adalah lubang besar yang ada dalam perjalanan_nya_ selama ini, terutama setelah meloloskan diri dari Grimmauld Place.

Dia, Hermione, dan Ron selalu bergerak berpindah-pindah. Dan dia selalu beranggapan bahwa mereka sedang mencari Horcrux, namun kenyataannya adalah tidak. Mereka nyaris tidak memiliki tujuan. Mereka hanya bepergian tanpa arah, ber-Apparate dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Itupun nyaris seluruh lokasi berkemah mereka adalah tempat-tempat yang diketahui oleh Hermione.

Dia sadar bahwa dia tak memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup mengenai lokasi untuk bersembunyi, apalagi lokasi aman untuk berkemah. Tidak seperti Hermione yang banyak bepergian bersama keluarganya sebelum masuk ke Hogwarts, dia tak pernah diikutsertakan dalam satupun piknik keluarga Dursley. Pengetahuannya akan tempat-tempat sangat terbatas.

Dia berhenti berjalan, dan memejamkan matanya. Angin dingin musim gugur bertiup, membawa bersamanya derai-derai dingin yang menusuk. Langit semakin kelabu, menciptakan suasana sangat gelap. Seolah langit meniru suasana hati Harry sekedar untuk mengejeknya.

Dan air hujan mulai turun kembali.

Harry membuka matanya. Dia memandang ke langit.

Dia bisa melancarkan mantra _impervius_ pada dirinya, membuat dirinya kedap air dan tak akan basah oleh hujan. Namun, dia tahu bahwa dia harus mencari tempat berteduh sesegera mungkin, jika tak ingin berada di tengah badai.

Jadi, dengan sekuat tenaga Harry berusaha mencari ide kemana dia akan pergi.

_Privet Drive..._ Tidak, ada kemungkinan besar tempat itu sudah tidak aman.

_The Burrow..._

Sejenak, gambaran Mrs. Weasley yang memasakkan bubur hangat dan daging asap yang lezat memenuhi pikirannya. Kemungkinan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Ginny... Walaupun rasa itu sudah menipis, namun masih tetap ada di dalam dirinya.

Namun wajah Hermione dan Ron muncul juga dalam kepalanya. _Mereka berdua pasti ada di The Burrow..._

Wajah mereka yang kecewa, menyaksikan dirinya datang benar-benar dengan mengakui kekalahannya...

Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup Harry, dia merasakan hasrat yang besar untuk membuktikan sesuatu. Untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya sanggup menyelesaikan tugas ini.

Jadi, dengan kemantapan hati, Harry mencoret _The Burrow_ dari daftar pilihan tempat tujuannya.

Dia membutuhkan tempat yang aman, tempat yang... Minimal bisa menyediakan perlindungan untuk berteduh dari alam liar.

_Dan jika mengenai aman, pikirannya selalu kembali ke Hogwarts..._

Namun kembali ke Hogwarts sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Dengan Snape di sana, dia bisa mati setiap saat.

_Hogsmeade..._

Harry mengerjap.

Dia teringat dahulu di tahun keempatnya, dia menemui Sirius yang bersembunyi di gua di Hogsmeade. Mungkin dia bisa bersembunyi di sana, dan menghubungi seseorang di dalam kastil, dibawakan daging ayam setiap kunjungan Hogsmeade.

Bayangan akan hal tersebut membuatnya ingin tertawa dan menangis sedih bersamaan.

_Tidak ada waktu. Hujan semakin deras, _pikir Harry.

Dia membutuhkan sebuah tempat yang kira-kira aman, bisa memberikan makanan, namun juga tak begitu terjamah oleh para Pelahap Maut. Tempat seperti itu...

_Godric's Hollow_.

Nama tersebut muncul di dalam kepalanya bagai petir menyambar, berkilat secara mendadak. Dia langsung teringat seluruhnya akan tempat tersebut. Sebuah desa, pemukiman, tempat rumahnya dulu berada, tempat ayah dan ibunya dimakamkan. Ayah dan ibunya ada di sana. Sekarang setelah mengingat hal tersebut, hasrat dalam diri Harry untuk menuju ke sana semakin besar.

Namun tetap saja ada sesuatu yang kurang: Dia tak mengetahui sama sekali lokasi Godric's Hollow. Dia bisa mencoba ber-Apparate ke sana, dengan hanya mengkonsentrasikan nama lokasi tersebut, namun risikonya sangat besar. Ber-Apparate tanpa mengetahui dengan detail lokasi tempat tujuan nyaris sama dengan bunuh diri.

_Aku harus mencari lokasi tempat tersebut, _pikir Harry.

Dia tak bisa menghubungi siapapun dari antara teman-temannya saat ini untuk menyanyakan lokasi Godric's Hollow. Jadi, dia harus mencari penyihir, yang kemungkinan besar mengetahui lokasi tempat tersebut...

Namun di tengah hutan belantara begini, tak mungkin ada penyihir...

Lokasi di mana banyak penyihir berkumpul adalah Diagon Alley.

_Ya, benar, _pikir Harry, mendengus. _Banyak penyihir berkumpul di sana, termasuk para Pelahap Maut yang berkeinginan tinggi untuk mempersembahkanku pada Voldemort, dan orang-orang yang sangat menginginkan kepalaku..._

Hogsmeade adalah pilihan lain. Di sana dekat dengan Hogwarts, dan mungkin lebih kecil kemungkinan untuk bisa ketahuan... Dia mungkin bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tudung atau apapun, datang ke Hog's Head, tempat rapat pertama kali Laskar Dumbledore dahulu kala. Ya, di sana mungkin akan lebih aman...

Hujan turun semakin deras, petir menyambar di kejauhan.

_Apa boleh buat... _Pikir Harry.

Dia menarik sebuah jubah hitam dari dalam tasnya, dan memberi mantra _impervius_ pada jubah tersebut, memberinya fungsi sebagai jas hujan sekaligus. Kemudian, setelah mengenakannya, dia berputar di tempat dan ber-Disapparate ke Hogsmeade.

-XXXXXXX-

Setelah sensasi Apparate yang biasanya, Harry merasakan kedua kakinya menyentuh tanah keras. Dia membuka matanya.

Dia berada di atas lembah yang cukup tinggi. Dari posisinya, dia bisa melihat nyaris sebagian besar wilayah desa Hogsmeade, dan Hogwarts di kejauhan. Di sebelahnya, terdapat sebuah mulut gua yang sempit, kokoh, dan gelap. Harry mengenali tempat tersebut, tempat yang sama yang didatanginya di tahun keempatnya. Di tempat tersebut Sirius dulu bersembunyi, memakan makanan yang dibawakan olehnya, oleh Ron, dan Hermione.

Langit gelap tertutup awan, namun setidaknya tidak turun hujan.

_Mungkin aku bisa menghabiskan satu malam di sini..._

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, Harry menatap kembali ke desa. Di sana, ada banyak penyihir yang kemungkinan besar mengetahui lokasi Godric's Hollow. Yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari tempat bertanya yang terbaik. Tempat dia bisa mendapatkan informasi seperti itu tanpa takut ketahuan, tempat dia bisa menyembunyikan identitasnya tanpa harus dicurigai.

Bayangan mengenai perempuan bercadar yang menengguk minuman berasap muncul dalam kepalanya, dan dia teringat akan Hog's Head.

Dia teringat akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hagrid, dimana dia mendapatkan telur naga dari orang bertudung yang wajahnya tak terlihat, tanpa mencurigai orang tersebut sama sekali. Juga orang yang wajahnya diperban sehingga tampak seperti mumi, yang ternyata adalah mata-mata yang dikirimkan oleh Umbridge.

Ya, di sana dia bisa menyembunyikan identitasnya tanpa dicurigai.

Harry berjalan menuruni bukit, sembari berjalan dia mentransfigurasi jubahnya sehingga menjadi lebih panjang dan menutupi tubuhnya. Dia juga menyihir kain berwarna hitam dari ujung tongkatnya, dan mengenakannya untuk menutupi mulut, hidung, dan dahinya. Sejenak dia agak ragu mengenai cara menyembunyikan kacamatanya, dan memutuskan cara terbaik untuk menyamarkannya adalah dengan menggunakan _Disillusionment Charm._ Setidaknya dengan mantra tersebut kacamatanya tak terlihat, namun masih berfungsi.

Tepat setelah mantra tersebut bekerja, Harry memasuki jalanan desa.

Hogsmeade masih tampak sama seperti biasanya, minus keramaian yang biasa ada. Toko-toko masih buka dan berfungsi, namun tanpa pembeli maupun pengunjung. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di jalanan desa, namun tanpa kehangatan.

Menarik nafas, Harry berjalan juga menuju ke lokasi Hog's Head. Dia mengawasi dari sudut-sudut matanya, kalau-kalau ada Pelahap Maut yang mendadak muncul menyerang. Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih belum mengetahui bagaimana bisa dua Pelahap Maut bisa menemukannya dengan cepat saat dia di London. Mungkin saja dia memiliki jejak yang khusus bisa dilacak oleh Pelahap Maut jika dia berada di tempat terbuka.

Dia melihat dua orang perempuan dewasa yang sedang berbicara di depan toko buru-buru berjalan menjauh melihatnya mendekat. Beberapa orang bahkan langsung meringkuk. Apa yang terjadi dengan desa ini?

Menggeleng, Harry mencapai tempat tujuannya. Papan nama Hog's Head masih tergantung, menampilkan kepala babi yang dipenggal, dengan darah yang mengalir di sekelilingnya.

_Oke, _pikir Harry. _Ini dia..._

Harry mendorong pintu bar, dan masuk ke dalam Hog's Head.

.

Bar Hog's Head hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan kecil. Lantainya masih sangat berdebu, sesuai yang diingat Harry dahulu, seolah terdiri dari tumpukan debu selama bertahun-tahun. Jendela-jendelanya juga masih rusak, pecah-pecah, dan berantakan, sehingga tak ada orang luar yang bisa melihat masuk ke dalamnya. Ruangan tersebut dipenuhi oleh meja-meja kayu kasar yang kosong, dengan lilin yang berdiri di atas permukaan kasar mereka.

Harry berjalan mendekati salah satu meja, yang mana di atasnya masih terdapat sebuah gelas yang tampaknya berisi Butterbeer. Dia baru mau menyentuh gelas tersebut, ketika mendadak dia mendengar suara dari belakangnya.

Dia berbalik badan sangat cepat, hingga gelas tersebut tersenggol olehnya dan jatuh ke lantai.

Suara gelas pecah memenuhi ruangan.

Namun tampaknya suara tersebut sama sekali tak berpengaruh terhadap seorang pria yang berdiri diam di belakang Harry. Pria tersebut jangkung dan agak kurus, dengan rambut dan janggut abu-abu acak-acakan dan mata yang tampak redup di dalam ruangan gelap Hog's Head. Harry mengingatnya sebagai pria yang biasa bertindak sebagai bartender di Hog's Head.

"Tiga galleon," ujar pria tersebut.

"A-apa?"

"Harga gelas tersebut, plus minuman di dalamnya, adalah tiga galleon. Bayar, jika kamu tak mau kutendang keluar," gerutu pria tersebut.

"Oh... Baiklah," jawab Harry, buru-buru meraih ke saku jubahnya.

"Kamu harus memiliki lebih banyak nyali, Harry Potter. Jika tidak, kamu tak akan bisa bertahan hidup dalam zaman seperti ini," ujar si bartender.

Harry berhenti bergerak, dan mendongak perlahan menatap bartender tersebut. Dia masih tak bisa melihat jelas mata si bartender, namun dia berani bersumpah matanya tampak berkelip sesaat. Apa yang -

"Darimana anda bisa tahu..." kata Harry pelan.

"Matamu," jawab si bartender, berjalan menuju ke balik kounter barnya. Dia berhenti begitu sampai, dan berbalik badan menatap Harry lagi, yang masih berdiri diam. "Matamu sangat khas, Harry Potter. Aku tak pernah melihat seorangpun, selain Ibumu, Lily, yang memiliki mata seperti itu. Sangat khas, sangat aneh... Konon orangtua Lily pun tak memiliki mata itu... Entah darimana..."

Harry menyadari bahwa si bartender baru saja menyebut nama Ibunya dengan nama depan, dan, tanpa bisa menahan dirinya, Harry berjalan mendekat ke kounter dan bertanya, "Anda mengenali ibu saya?"

"Ya, aku kenal," jawab si bartender. Dia menyalakan lilin, sehingga cahayanya menyinari wajahnya.

Sepasang mata berwarna biru yang sangat familiar menatap mata Harry, dan dia langsung mengenali mata tersebut. Dia nyaris tercekat.

"Dumbledore," bisik Harry.

"Ya," jawabnya, menyeringai sedikit.

Otak Harry bagai berpusing cepat sekali, dia tak percaya ini, dia nyaris pingsan. Bagaimana mungkin...? Dumbledore sudah meninggal... Dia menyaksikan pemakamannya, demi Merlin!

Perasaan paranoia menyerbu Harry, dan dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Tak mungkin..." geram Harry. "Dumbledore sudah meninggal!"

"Bukan Albus, dasar otak udang," gerutunya. Dia menggeleng-geleng, mengambil satu gelas dari konter dan satu botol Butterbeer yang tampak berdebu sekali. Dia kemudian berbalik badan, dan meletakkan keduanya dengan kasar di depan Harry.

"Namaku Aberfoth," gerutunya, menatap Harry. "Aberfoth Dumbledore."

_Aberfoth... _Harry merasa dia pernah mendengar nama tersebut di suatu tempat, tak terlalu jauh di masa lalu. Namun lagi-lagi, sama seperti kasus Nicholas Flamel dahulu, dia tak bisa mengingat dengan pasti di mana dan kapan dia mendengar nama tersebut.

"Otak seperti itu, aku kagum kamu masih bertahan hidup," gerutu Aberfoth. Dia menghela nafas, dan berkata, "Aku adik dari Albus Dumbledore."

Kemudian ingatan menyerbu Harry bagai jeram. Tentu saja! Dia pernah mendengar namanya di pesta pernikahan Bill dan Fleur, diucapkan oleh Bibi Ron, Muriel Weasley. Aberfoth adalah adik dari Profesor Dumbledore, bersama dengan Ariana Dumbledore...

"Jadi..." Harry menggeleng pelan, "Jadi anda benar-benar adik dari Profesor Dumbledore?"

Aberfoth mendengus sinis, dan menggeleng. "'Profesor'! Gelar yang bagus untuknya... Tapi ya, seperti apapun aku mau menyangkalnya, itu benar. Aku adiknya."

"Bagaimana dengan Ibu saya? Dari mana anda -"

"Aku dulu juga anggota Orde Phoenix," jawab Aberfoth, sebelum Harry sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Aku ikut bertempur bersama Ibumu dalam dua pertemuannya dengan Voldemort, yang mana dalam keduanya dia menyelamatkan pantatku yang busuk ini dua kali berturut-turut. Penyihir hebat, ibumu itu, jenius, brilian, aku belum bisa menemukan satupun yang bisa menjadi tandingannya hingga saat ini..."

Wajah Hermione muncul di kepala Harry, namun Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya mengingat-ingat hal tersebut.

"Jadi anda masih berjuang? Masih bertempur? Sekarang... Apa yang terjadi dengan Orde?" tanya Harry cepat.

"Orde sudah bubar," jawab Aberfoth dingin. "Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah menang."

"Apa maksud anda, Volde-"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" seru Aberfoth keras, sampai Harry berjengit kaget. Dia memandangi Aberfoth, bingung dan kecewa. Dia mengharapkan adik dari penyihir terkuat di dunia lebih berani dalam mengucapkan nama biasa seperti itu.

"Kenapa jangan?" gerutu Harry.

"Karena nama itu sudah dipasangkan mantra Tabu, Potter!" geram Aberfoth, lebih galak dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Tabu?"

"Jika siapapun menyebut namanya, akan menciptakan suatu gangguan sihir, dan mengaktifkan semacam alarm untuk Pelahap Maut. Dalam tempo singkat, Pelahap Maut terdekat akan langsung datang ke sini untuk menyerang!" desis Aberfoth.

Harry membelalak. Menyebut sebuah nama, bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? _Bagaimana mungkin?_

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Masih banyak yang tidak kamu ketahui mengenai sihir-sihir, Potter," geram Aberfoth. "Banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang, dengan kementrian sihir ada di bawah kakinya!"

Harry teringat kembali kata-kata Lupin dahulu, mengenai _Sihir yang tak pernah kalian bayangkan..._

Mereka berdua duduk dalam keheningan yang mencekat selama beberapa waktu. Harry masih memikirkan banyak hal mengenai apa saja yang terjadi di luar sana, sementara Aberfoth menunggu. Akhirnya, Aberfoth memecah keheningan lebih dahulu dengan berkata,

"Sedang apa kamu di sini, Potter? Aku kira kamu sudah memiliki otak sedikit lebih cerdas dan kabur ke luar negeri! Kenapa kamu malah kembali ke sini?"

Harry mengerjap. Dia baru teringat akan tujuannya datang ke Hog's Head. Dia menatap Aberfoth kembali, dan berkata, "Aku..."

"Sebentar! Aku merasa aku tahu! Baiklah, aku dengan _senang hati_ mengumumkan padamu, Potter! Bahwa Hogsmeade ada di bawah pengawasan puluhan Pelahap Maut! Setiap malam mereka akan berkeliling, dan bahkan minum-minum di sini! Kamu sangat bodoh jika mengira bisa menginap di sini! Apalagi di Diagon Alley! Kamu harusnya -"

"Bukan!" kata Harry, memotong kata-kata Aberfoth. Dia menarik nafas, dan berkata, "Aku mau bertanya, apakah kamu tahu jalan menuju Godric's Hollow, dari tempat ini? Karena aku mau menuju ke sana."

Aberfoth mengerjap, tampak bingung. Dia kemudian bertanya, "Mau apa ke sana?"

"Itu urusanku."

"Menetap di sana?"

"Mungkin, termasuk itu," jawab Harry pelan. Dia mendongak, dan melanjutkan dengan lebih keras, "Dengar, aku pernah membaca bahwa Godric's Hollow adalah komunitas Muggle, yang dulunya juga dihuni oleh penyihir-penyihir."

"Tapi sekarang sudah tak ada penyihir di sana, penghuni sihir terakhir di sana adalah..."

"...keluargaku," bisik Harry, mengangguk pelan. "Karena itu mungkin aku akan lebih aman di sana."

Aberfoth terdiam. Ekspresinya tampak tak terbaca, seolah sedih, perih, dan ragu-ragu bercampur bersama. Harry tak mengerti apa maksud ekspresi tersebut, namun dia tak begitu peduli. Yang dipedulikannya sekarang adalah menuju ke sana, mencari tempat singgah, dan mungkin...

_Mencari makam orangtuaku, _pikir Harry.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah anda tahu?" tanya Harry lagi.

Aberfoth menatap Harry mendadak, seolah dia baru saja dibangunkan dari sesuatu mimpi. Dia membuat ekspresi wajahnya kembali sinis, dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku tahu, Potter!"

"Bisa beritahu aku? Aku bisa berjalan kaki ke sana," ujar Harry.

Aberfoth memandanginya selama sepuluh detik, sebelum akhirnya, dengan menggerutu, meraih botol Butterbeer yang tak tersentuh sama sekali di depan Harry. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir yang tampak lusuh, dan mengetukkannya di botol tersebut.

"_Portus,_" gumamnya.

Botol itu berpendar kebiruan selama beberapa saat, sebelum padam dan kembali seperti biasanya. Harry membelalak menatap botol tersebut, kemudian kembali kepada Aberfoth, yang memiringkan kepalanya ke botol itu.

"Langsung ke Godric's Hollow. Berangkat dalam 30 detik. Cepat, karena itu Portkey ilegal. Hancurkan begitu kau sampai di sana, Potter, sebelum petugas kementrian berhasil melacaknya dan mendatangimu," gerutu Aberfoth.

Harry menyentuh botol tersebut, dan menoleh kembali ke Aberfoth. Dia nyaris tak percaya bahwa dia bisa mendapatkan jalan menuju ke Godric's Hollow semudah itu. Dia sangat beruntung... Bertemu dengan bartender yang notabene ternyata adalah adik dari Profesor Dumbledore, mau menolongnya, tapi...

Dia masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan.

Dia menoleh kembali ke Aberfoth, namun Aberfoth mengangkat tangannya, dan berkata keras, "Tidak ada obrolan lagi, Potter. Bawa pantatmu itu secepatnya dari sini, sebelum kamu menyusahkanku!"

"Baik...lah," jawab Harry. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

"Tak perlu. Siap-siap. Empat puluh lima detik lagi," gerutu Aberfoth.

Harry mengerjap, dan mempererat genggamannya pada botol tersebut. Dia menghitung dalam hati, _tiga puluh delapan... Tiga puluh tujuh... Tiga puluh enam... Tiga puluh lima..._

"Tunggu. Aku dengar kamu kabur bersama dua temanmu itu, Potter. Di mana mereka?"

_Dua puluh tujuh... Dua puluh enam..._

"Mereka meninggalkanku," jawab Harry pelan.

"Pilihan bijak," gerutu Aberfoth.

_Dua puluh dua... Dua puluh satu..._

"Oh ya... Potter?"

"Ya?"

_Lima belas... Empat belas..._

Aberfoth memandangi Harry dengan datar, tampak agak ragu-ragu.

_Dua belas... Sebelas..._

"Jangan menjadi sepertiku," katanya pelan, dengan suara yang sangat berbeda dengan suara yang digunakannya sejak tadi. Tanpa gerutu, tanpa nada sinis sama sekali. Nada suara yang sangat mengingatkan Harry akan Dumbledore sendiri. "Jangan menjadi orang tanpa tujuan sepertiku... Milikilah tujuan. Itu satu langkah menuju kemenangan."

Harry mengedip bingung. Apa yang...

_Tiga.. Dua.._

"Kami percaya padamu, Harry Potter. Semoga berhasil."

Dan semuanya lenyap dalam pusaran warna.


	3. See

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

Tiga hari telah berlalu.

Tiga hari sejak dia datang ke Godric's Hollow dengan Portkey ilegal yang diberikan oleh Aberfoth kepadanya. Dia telah memutuskan untuk menginap di salah satu penginapan terdekat. Dia adalah satu-satunya tamu di hotel tersebut, karena nyaris tak pernah ada pengunjung ataupun pelancong datang ke desa Godric's Hollow.

Yang menjadi masalah bagi Harry, pada awalnya, adalah uang.

Dia memiliki sekantung uang Galleon di dalam tas ranselnya, namun dia tak memiliki uang Muggle sama sekali.

Jadi, untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hidup Harry, dia melakukan hal yang tak pernah dia sangka akan dilakukannya: Dia mencuri uang.

Caranya sederhana. Dia tinggal mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, mengacungkannya pada orang secara acak yang berjalan di jalanan desa, dan memanggil dompet mereka dengan menggunakan mantra panggil. Dia mengambil satu Pound, atau kadang hanya beberapa sen, kemudian melemparkan dompet tersebut ke jalanan. Beberapa menit, atau jam kemudian, si pemilik dompet akan datang kembali, jelas mencari-cari dompetnya. Si empunya hanya akan berpikir bahwa dompetnya jatuh. Aman.

Harry tidak pernah mencuri banyak-banyak, karena pastilah akan mengundang kecurigaan bila banyak orang desa yang kehilangan uang bersamaan dengan datangnya seorang pelancong ke desa tersebut.

Uang yang didapatnya sebagian besar digunakannya untuk makan di bar penginapan itu. Makanan yang disediakan bukanlah makanan terbaik, namun setidaknya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nutrisinya.

Satu hal yang Harry sadari, yaitu enam tahun di Hogwarts telah memberinya sesuatu yang tak pernah didapatnya di hidupnya sebelumnya: Makanan yang berlimpah.

Dia memang tidak separah Ron dalam konsumsi makanan, namun dia makan cukup banyak untuk bisa sadar bahwa dia menjadi tergantung. Karena itu dia merasa kelaparan jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan dulu saat dia kecil. Dulu, di rumah Privet Drive nomor empat, dia sanggup tidak makan seharian penuh. Kadang-kadang malah dua hari. Namun sekarang, dia bahkan sudah merasa lapar hanya dalam waktu dua jam.

Dia makin mengerti apa yang dirasakan Ron. Ron terbiasa dimanjakan akan makanan di rumahnya, lalu di Hogwarts... Wajar baginya jika mengeluh kelaparan dalam perjalanan mereka.

_Tadinya..._

Harry berkeinginan sangat besar untuk langsung mencari tempat pemakaman orangtuanya. Tadinya dia berniat untuk mencarinya di hari pertama dia tiba di Godric's Hollow, namun dia batal melakukannya karena, di hari pertama tersebut, dia melihat seseorang dengan jubah serba hitam, khas penyihir, berjalan di jalanan desa. Dia beruntung karena dia melihat orang tersebut dari jendela kamarnya... Sangat riskan bila sampai diketahui siapapun bahwa Harry Potter ada di desa Godric's Hollow. Dia tak memiliki ramuan Polijus untuk menyamar. Dia memang bisa menggunakan jubah gaib, namun jalanan desa yang becek pasti akan memberitahu posisinya dengan segera jika dia berjalan di atasnya.

Maka dia memilih untuk menunggu, dan mengawasi.

.

Sialnya, hari keempat ini, hari di mana tadinya dia berniat untuk keluar dari penginapan dan mencari pemakaman tersebut, hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Angin juga sangat kencang, pertanda badai akan tiba.

Jadi, dengan menggerutu dalam hati, Harry menerima nasibnya dan duduk di bar penginapan. Hanya ada dua orang di penginapan sekarang, selain Harry sendiri: Si bartender, merangkap resepsionis, yang sedang melakukan Merlin-Tahu-Apa di dapur, dan seseorang yang duduk memunggunginya, tampak sedang meminum sesuatu yang berasap dari gelasnya.

Harry menggeleng, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke meja bar. Dia melongokkan kepalanya ke dapur, agar bisa bertemu mata dengan si bartender. Si bartender, pria paruh-baya bernama Mr. Wright, berjalan ke meja bar dengan sedikit menggerutu.

_Dan sepertinya hari ini semua orang sedang PMS, _batin Harry, menggerutu dalam hati juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mr. Wright, dengan nada yang jelas mengatakan '_kau-mengganggu-kerjaku-cepat-selesaikan-keperluanmu-dan-bawa-pantatmu-pergi-dari-sini!'_

"Ya, sir. Tolong, aku membutuhkan segelas air mineral," kata Harry, menahan emosinya.

Mr. Wright mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian menghela nafas dengan lagak sebal. Dia berkata, "Air mineral... Suplai terakhir sudah dihabiskan kemarin..."

"Habis?" tanya Harry tak percaya. Mana mungkin air habis? Memangnya dia sedang ada di negara mana sih?

"Masih ada simpanan di gudang bawah tanah," gerutu Mr. Wright. Dia menatap Harry tajam, dan berkata sinis, "Kenapa tak beli Bir saja? Sekalian bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu, anak muda."

"Tidak, air mineral saja, terima kasih. Bisa anda ambilkan?" kata Harry tenang.

"Tentu bisa," jawab Mr. Wright, menyeringai penuh arti. Dan Harry, memandang punggung Mr. Wright berjalan menjauh, mengerti apa maksud seringaian itu. Mr. Wright tahu bahwa uangnya terbatas, dan alasan bahwa dia selama tiga hari ini hanya meminum air mineral, adalah karena dia tak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli minuman selain air mineral tersebut. Dia bisa saja mencuri lebih banyak, namun pertimbangan dan kerugiannya besar juga. Sangat riskan.

"Sabar, Harry," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menarik nafas, dan membuangnya perlahan. Dia tak boleh kehilangan kesabaran dan meledak di sini... Dia butuh tempat berteduh, selama mungkin malah... "Sabar, begitu ini semua selesai, aku akan pergi..."

"Berbicara pada diri sendiri adalah salah satu tanda kegilaan, kamu tahu kan."

Harry berjengit kaget akan suara tersebut, hingga kursi yang didudukinya berderit keras. Dia berbalik badan, dan melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara.

Ternyata orang yang dari tadi duduk memunggunginya. Dia, entah sejak kapan, telah berjalan dari mejanya dan duduk di kursi bar di sebelah Harry.

Sekarang, setelah jantungnya berhenti berdegup kencang, dia bisa menyadari bahwa ternyata orang tersebut adalah perempuan. Perempuan muda, yang tampaknya berusia dua puluhan tahun. Dari tadi dia mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna merah marun, lengkap dengan syalnya, sehingga Harry tak menyadari bahwa dia perempuan. Rambutnya cokelat agak berombak, potongan wajah dan logat khas Irlandia, membuat Harry teringat akan Seamus Finnigan. Secara keseluruhan, dia tampak lumayan cantik.

_Namun dibandingkan dengan..._

Harry memotong pikirannya sendiri, karena si perempuan tersenyum makin lebar, jelas mengira bahwa dia telah membuat Harry terpana. Harry menghela nafas, dan mengambil jarak sedikit secara non-fisik.

"Sori," kata perempuan itu. Dia menyandar di meja bar, dan berkata, "Namaku Ann."

Harry menatapnya dengan intens. Kenapa perempuan ini memulai perkenalan?

"Dan kamu, Mr...?" kata Ann, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Harry memutuskan cara terbaik dalam kondisi seperti ini adalah menjawab dengan sesingkat mungkin, untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia tak berminat dalam pembicaraan. Namun si Ann ini menanyakan namanya. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk memberinya nama pertama yang muncul di pikirannya:

"Dudley," ujar Harry. "Vernon Dudley."

"Dudley... Hmmm..." gumam Anna, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Bukan nama yang familiar. Cukup aneh."

Harry sebenarnya sangat setuju, namun memilih tak menyuarakannya. Alih-alih itu, dia bertanya, "Dan kamu? Nama lengkapmu?"

"Oh. Wright," jawab Ann, nyengir.

_Ann Wright... Jangan-jangan- _"Kamu anaknya -"

"Bukan," kata Ann, memotong kalimat Harry. "Aku keponakannya."

Mendengar kata 'keponakan', entah bagaimana yang muncul di kepalanya adalah dirinya, berdiri di ruang keluarga Privet Drive, memandangi Dudley yang membuka puluhan kado satu per satu.

Ann memandanginya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi, "Kamu bukan tipe _talkative, _eh, Mr. Dudley?"

Harry menoleh agar bisa menatapnya lebih jelas. Dari posisinya sekarang, dia menyadari bahwa mata Ann berwarna abu-abu. Dia menjawab, "Tidak... Tidak juga."

"Sepertinya ya," kata Ann, bergeser sedikit sehingga dia bisa menyandar ke meja bar dengan lebih nyaman. Dia terus memandangi Harry seolah dia objek yang sangat menarik dalam percobaan eksperimen. Orang biasa akan merasa tak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu, dan bahkan beberapa akan mengatakan bahwa itu tak sopan. Namun Harry sudah terbiasa dipandangi seperti itu selama enam tahun hidupnya di Hogwarts, jadi dia bisa menahan perasaan tak nyamannya dengan cukup baik.

Ann menghela nafas, dan berkata, "Coba, katakan padaku, Mr. Dudley... Kamu bukan berasal dari desa ini, kan? Darimana kamu berasal? Dan kenapa kamu mendatangi desa ini?"

Harry baru mau menjawab dengan kasar, 'bukan urusanmu', ketika bagian otaknya, yang terdengar seperti Hermione, memperingatkannya bahwa berkata kasar pada salah satu penduduk desa hanya akan membuat dirinya tampak tidak bagus di desa tersebut. Jadi, dia menjawab, "Aku berasal dari Wales, dan aku sedang berada di sini untuk mencari makam seseorang."

"Oh..." gumam Ann, tampak tertarik. "Makam siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Harry kasar, tanpa bisa mencegah dirinya. Dia tak mau memberitahu siapapun bahwa dia berniat mencari makam orangtuanya.

"Hei, tenang, sir," kata Ann, mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Aku hanya bertanya, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu mencari."

"Yang bisa kamu lakukan untuk membantuku, adalah memberitahuku di mana lokasi pemakaman di desa ini," ujar Harry, dengan nada setenang mungkin yang bisa digunakannya. Ann terlalu _riang_, dan tampak tak begitu perasa, membuat Harry sebal.

"Oke, sir," kata Ann, dengan nada sinis. "Pemakaman desa ada di belakang gereja, beberapa meter dari bundaran utama Desa. Bundaran di desa ini ada beberapa buah, namun bundaran utama bisa kamu temukan dengan mudah, karena di sana berdiri tugu perang."

Harry teringat tugu perang tinggi yang tampak seperti setengah-obelisk yang dilihatnya dari jarak jauh saat dia baru datang ke desa ini. Cukup, dia tahu di mana lokasinya.

"Trims," ujar Harry, memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tak mau berlama-lama bersama orang asing ini, pengalamannya yang sudah-sudah setiap kali bertemu orang asing membuktikan bahwa tidaklah bijak menjalin hubungan cukup dalam dengan mereka. Harry merasa sebal akan Mr. Wright, karena dia menghabiskan waktu sangat lama hanya untuk mengambil air yang katanya ada di 'Gudang Bawah Tanah'. Apakah gudang bawah tanahnya Mr. Wright ada di balik bumi?

Setelah beberapa detik dalam keheningan yang tidak nyaman, Ann berkata mendadak,

"Kamu tahu, saat kamu memasuki penginapan ini untuk pertama kalinya sekitar tiga-empat hari lalu, aku sejenak mengira kamu adalah kakekku."

Kalimat tersebut membuat Harry menoleh menatapnya kembali. Dia mengangkat alisnya perlahan, tak mengerti kenapa Ann mendadak berkata begitu. Bagaimana bisa dia mengingatkan Ann akan kakeknya?

"Kok bisa?" tanya Harry.

Ann tampak lebih senang karena Harry merespons. Dia tersenyum, dan menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Harry, seraya menjawab,

"Dari caramu berjalan memasuki penginapan ini... Aku melihat bahumu yang sedikit tertekuk namun tetap kamu tegakkan, berusaha tegar; dari caramu berjalan, kakiku yang melangkahi satu sama lain, dalam langkah yang mantap namun lelah. Tanganmu yang kamu masukkan ke dalam sakumu, berusaha menghangatkan diri dari hujan yang turun deras dan dingin yang menerpamu, juga sebagai gestur perlindungan diri, karena perasaan akan diserang kapan saja."

Ann berhenti berbicara sejenak, sementara Harry memandanginya dengan diam.

Merasa bahwa Harry tak marah, Ann melanjutkan, "Kamu tampak seperti sudah bertempur sangat lama, dan pertempuran yang sangat keras pula. Tatapan mata yang indah... Namun redup karena debu peperangan. Punggungmu yang tegak namun capai, kepalamu yang sedikit tertunduk karena semua hal yang dilemparkan dunia ke atas pundakmu."

Harry masih diam, dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun untuk membantah Ann.

"Kakekku adalah tentara," kata Ann dengan lembut.

_Tentara?_

Ann nyaris nyengir melihat ekspresi Harry. Dia melanjutkan, "Dia biasa menceritakan hal-hal tersebut padaku sebagai cerita pengantar tidur. Cukup mendidik, eh?"

Harry menatapnya selama beberapa detik lagi, sebelum berkata pelan, "Aku bukan tentara."

"Aku tahu," jawab Ann, mendekat lagi. Dia menatap Harry dengan intensitas yang lebih dalam, dan berkata, "Dan tidak ada perang yang sedang berlangsung, Mr. Dudley. Jadi beritahu aku, apa yang sedang kamu perjuangkan? Dan siapa saja temanmu dalam pertempuran ini?"

Menunduk sedikit, sehingga kontak mata di antara mereka terputus, Harry menjawab, "_Freedom."_

"Kemerdekaan?"

"Untuk banyak orang..." desah Harry. Dia menggeleng pelan, dan melanjutkan, "Dan ini adalah pertempuranku. Tanpa teman di sisiku."

Lama sekali mereka diam. Bahkan hujan di luar terdengar mereda. Tak ada yang bergerak di ruangan bar penginapan tersebut, tidak bahkan seekor semut pun.

Ann lagi-lagi berbicara lebih dahulu. Dia berkata, "Kamu masih bertempur, tanpa teman, demi _sebuah dunia_, sendirian..."

Harry mendongak menatapnya, dan Ann tersenyum. Dia melanjutkan, "Ternyata aku salah. Kamu bukanlah tentara, Mr. Dudley. Kamu adalah _Hero_."

Harry mendengus pelan. "Lucu kamu berkata begitu. Aku selalu ingat akan panggilan itu... Yang dulu biasa _mereka _kumandangkan untukku."

Hujan semakin reda di luar, dan Ann tertawa kecil. Dia menggeleng, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Harry, lalu berkata dengan suara pelan bagai bisikan,

"Aku tahu ini agak ortodoks, Mr. Dudley... Tapi kamarku ada di lantai dua, jika kamu mengerti."

Mendengar itu, Harry menoleh padanya dengan setengah-kaget dan setengah-_shock_. Tidak pernah, dalam 17 tahun hidupnya... Sama sekali tak pernah seorangpun...

Dia menoleh menatap Ann, dan kini, setelah bisa berpikir jernih karena rasa dongkolnya sudah hilang, dia melihat wajah Ann yang cukup cantik, rambutnya yang menggantung dengan lembut, dan bahkan tubuhnya yang cukup... Bukan cukup. Melainkan _sangat_ menggairahkan, setidaknya untuk sebagian besar pria. Tambahkan dengan tawaran Ann barusan, maka bisa nyaris dipastikan pria pelancong manapun akan mau...

Namun Harry bukanlah salah satu dari mereka.

Dia berdiri, mendorong kursinya dengan tegas. Kemudian dia mengambil jubahnya dari meja bar, dan mengenakannya, berjalan mantap menuju pintu.

Dia melangkah ke dalam guyuran air hujan, tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi sedikitpun.

-XXXXXXX-

Langit terus menerus menurunkan hujan sepanjang hari.

Namun Harry sedang tidak ingin kembali ke dalam kehangatan penginapan tersebut. Tidak walaupun di dalamnya terdapat seorang perempuan muda yang mau menemaninya sepanjang hari hingga malam berganti nanti. Tidak.

Dia sudah dalam kondisi emosional yang tidak stabil, bahkan dia sendiri pun bisa menyadari hal itu. Tangannya agak gemetar, kepalanya serasa berputar perlahan, dan jantungnya masih berdegup dengan tak teratur. Bukan semata-mata karena pembicaraannya dengan Ann, namun juga karena banyak hal.

Harry memikirkan yang dikatakan oleh Ann, terutama yang bagian terakhir.

"_Kamu bukanlah tentara. Kamu adalah Hero."_

_Hero._

Bayangan akan saat dia ada di kementrian sihir merasuki benaknya. Dia teringat selebaran-selebaran, pamflet-pamflet yang sedang dibuat oleh sekelompok penyihir yang mengayunkan tongkat sihir mereka dengan gerakan-gerakan sangat terlatih. Semuanya bertuliskan mengenai dirinya, foto dirinya dengan tulisan _'Yang Tak Diinginkan No. 1'. _Dia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan masyarakat sihir sekarang, mengenai dirinya... Mungkin saja mereka juga sudah termakan oleh omongan-omongan kementrian, termakan hasutan dari Voldemort, sehingga mereka menganggap bahwa dialah penjahatnya...

Dan dia juga sendirian, ditinggalkan teman, tak memiliki rumah, jauh dari cinta...

Namun dia masih ada di sini, terus bertahan hidup, terus berusaha berjuang demi mereka semua di dunia luar sana.

"_Kamu adalah Hero."_

Masyarakat sihir pernah menganggapnya sebagai pencari perhatian di tahun keempatnya... Begitu juga dengan nyaris seisi Hogwarts. Barulah saat mereka melihat bahwa dia nyaris mati, setelah mereka melihat apa yang dia hadapi, saat mereka melihat _dia menyelesaikan tugas dengan keren_, mereka mau percaya padanya, dan mendukungnya...

Orang-orang yang bodoh... Layakkah dia perjuangkan?

"_Kamu adalah Hero..."_

"_Kamu sanggup mencintai, tidak seperti Voldemort, Harry..."_

_Ron dan Hermione pergi meninggalkannya di dalam tenda, sendirian..._

Harry mengerjap.

Dia tak sadar bahwa dia sudah berjalan jauh, cukup jauh hingga dia yakin sudah mengitari Godric's Hollow. Dan sekarang dia berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan besar, yang puncak menaranya nyaris tak kelihatan... Namun Harry bisa mengenalinya sebagai gereja, karena lambang salib di pucuknya yang masih tampak, menjulang tinggi di atas, tak tertutup oleh derasnya kucuran hujan.

Mantra impervius bukanlah mantra permanen, sehingga Harry bisa merasakan bahwa perlahan baju di dalam jubahnya mulai basah sedikit demi sedikit. Celana Jinsnya juga mulai basah, dan sepatunya bahkan sudah basah kuyup sejak tadi. Akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk berteduh di dalam gereja, namun dorongan besar untuk mencari makam orangtuanya di pemakaman gereja itu sangat besar...

Tanpa berbasa-basi dalam pikirannya lagi, Harry berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang membawanya ke pemakaman di belakang gereja.

Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dan menyalakan _Lumos_ dalam hati. Ujung tongkatnya menyala, menerangi makam-makam yang tadinya nyaris tak terlihat karena air hujan yang terus turun. Dia mengecek beberapa makam terdepan.

Harry mendapati beberapa makam bertuliskan Abbott, Bones, dan bahkan Jones... Seingat dia itu adalah anak-anak Hufflepuff angkatannya. Abbott dari Hannah Abbott, Jones dan Megan Jones, Bones dari Susan Bones dan Amelia Bones...

Apakah ini makam sanak saudara mereka? Apakah dulu keluarga mereka juga tinggal di desa ini?

Dia melihat satu makam yang sudah tampak sangat tua, namun masih tampak kokoh juga. Tulisan di atasnya tertutup oleh daun-daun dan kotoran. Harry menggeleng, dan mengacungkan tongkatnya ke batu nisan tersebut. Dengan satu ayunan tongkatnya, semua kotoran di atasnya lenyap begitu saja, termasuk kerak-keraknya.

Dia membaca tulisan di makam tersebut. _Ignotus Peverell... _Nama yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali, namun entah bagaimana rasanya pernah dia dengar. Dia memeriksa makam itu lebih teliti lagi, dan, menemukan sebuah lambang di atas nama tersebut.

Sebuah segitiga, dengan lingkaran di dalamnya dan garis yang membagi dua lingkaran tersebut simetris.

Seperti bangun datar matematika...

Lambang tersebut tampak sangat tua, dan sangat kuno. Tampaknya lambang tersebut ada di situ sudah sejak awal. Apa sebenarnya...?

Dalam sekejap, Harry berputar dan mengacungkan tongkatnya lurus-lurus.

Seseorang telah memasuki pemakaman dengan sangat diam-diam, tanpa suara sama sekali, dan seseorang itu berdiri di belakang Harry.

Jarak di antara mereka terpisah oleh empat baris nisan, namun menurut Harry itu masih sangat tidak nyaman. Harry mengacungkannya lurus-lurus pada sosok orang itu, yang tampak tidak begitu jelas karena hujan, namun cukup jelas untuk bisa memberitahu Harry bahwa ada orang di sana, dan seseorang itu tampaknya adalah perempuan.

"Siapa di sana?" seru Harry.

Orang itu melangkah mendekat ke Harry, melewati satu baris nisan dengan agak terhuyung. Harry langsung menghadap orang itu penuh-penuh, memasang kuda-kuda duelnya. Dia mengerti bahwa mungkin orang itu hanya Muggle, dan tak mengerti sama sekali kenapa ada orang mengacungkan tongkat kayu untuk mengancam, alih-alih pistol atau pisau. Namun dia tetap merasa ada yang sangat aneh dengan orang ini, tidak wajar.

"Berhenti di sana, atau kamu akan menyesal," seru Harry, mengatasi bunyi derasnya hujan.

Orang itu benar-benar berhenti, dan Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit. Kini dia bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi profil orang itu, dia tampak tua, perempuan tua, dengan jas hujan yang menutupinya, basah kuyup habis-habisan. Cahaya dari ujung tongkat Harry menyinari wajah orang tersebut, namun Harry tak bisa mengenalnya.

"Siapa kamu?" seru Harry.

Perempuan itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dalam gestur menyerah, atau... menyapa?

Dan tersenyum kecil.

Harry mengerjap. Kenapa -

"Namaku..." kata perempuan tua tersebut, dengan suara bisikan yang terdengar nyaris seperti desahan belaka, "Bathilda Bagshot."


	4. Pride

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

Nama tersebut membangkitkan suatu ingatan dalam kepala Harry, sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Dia tak pernah, sebelumnya, menjadi seseorang yang mampu berpikir cepat seperti itu. Biasanya itu adalah spesialisasi Hermione.

_Bathilda Bagshot... _Perempuan yang disebut-sebut oleh Bibi Muriel saat pernikahan Bill dan Fleur?

"Anda Bathilda?" tanya Harry pelan.

Perempuan tersebut mengangguk.

Harry mengerjap, berusaha menyingkirkan butiran-butiran air hujan dari wajahnya. Dia harus memastikan ini... Siapa tahu perempuan ini hanyalah Pelahap Maut yang menyamar?

"Apakah anda... Bathilda Bagshot? Dulu... Tetangga dari Albus Dumbledore?" kata Harry.

Air hujan masih turun deras di sekeliling mereka berdua, dan Harry mulai sedikit menggigil. Perempuan tua itu, Bathilda, mengangguk lagi.

Harry merasakan angin dingin bertiup lagi, membuat air hujan tertiup lebih kencang di udara. Dia merapatkan jubahnya, dan sejenak bingung mengenai bagaimana bisa Bathilda tak kedinginan di tengah cuaca seperti ini, padahal Bathilda hanya mengenakan jubah biasa.

Mempertimbangkan semua kemungkinan yang ada, Harry memilih untuk mengambil risiko. Dia melangkah mendekat ke Bathilda.

Dalam sekejap, Bathilda berbalik badan dan berjalan agak terhuyung menuju gerbang pemakaman, berjalan keluar menuju jalanan desa. Harry berhenti di tempat. Kenapa perempuan tua itu malah pergi menjauh?

Bathilda tampaknya sadar bahwa Harry tidak mengikutinya. Dia berhenti berjalan, dan berbalik badan lagi dengan gerakan yang tampak agak canggung, seolah dia tak ingat lagi cara berbalik badan yang normal. Tidak mengherankan untuk perempuan setua dirinya, namun tetap saja agak aneh dilihat.

Dia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya.

"Ikuti... Anda?" tanya Harry pelan.

Bathilda mengangguk.

Harry menoleh ke kanan kirinya, mempertimbangkan semuanya. Dia bisa langsung ber-Apparate kembali ke penginapan, meninggalkan perempuan tua mencurigakan ini di sini, di pemakaman antah berantah ini.

Namun mendadak, saat Harry akan berputar di tempat untuk ber-Apparate, sesuatu di saku dalam celananya menggeseknya.

Harry berhenti bergerak untuk menyentuh sakunya, dan menyadari langsung apa yang ada di dalamnya: Horcrux. Kalung Slytherin, yang telah menjadi Horcrux Voldemort. Tergeletak begitu saja di dalam saku celananya, begitu saja hingga Harry sendiri nyaris lupa. Andai saja benda tersebut tak menggeseknya barusan, dia pasti tak sadar.

Kemudian banjir ingatan menghantamnya banyak sekali.

Pembicaraan yang dia curi dengar saat di tenda... Mengenai Goblin yang membicarakan Pedang Gryffindor...

Kemudian Hermione, yang mengatakan bahwa pedang Gryffindor mungkin bisa menghancurkan Horcrux, karena itu Dumbledore berniat mewariskannya pada Harry...

Tapi Pedang Gryffindor tak diketahui keberadaannya, sama sekali. Snape menyimpan satu tiruan, imitasi, palsu, di Gringotts... Namun yang asli tak diketahui. Yang jelas mungkin bukan di Hogwarts. Apakah...

_Apakah mungkin?_

"B-Bathilda," kata Harry sepelan yang dia bisa dalam kondisi hujan, "Apakah... Apakah Dumbledore menitipkan sesuatu padamu? Apakah Profesor Dumbledore... Mengutus anda untuk memberikan sesuatu pada saya?"

Sejenak, Harry menyangka bahwa Bathilda hanya akan menatapnya bingung.

Namun Bathilda ternyata mengangguk, kemudian memberi isyarat lagi dengan tangannya. Harry membelalak, dan melangkah mendekat. Bathilda berbalik badan lagi dengan cepat, dan mulai berjalan di sepanjang jalanan desa.

Tanpa pikir-pikir lagi, Harry berjalan mengikutinya.

.

Harry mengikuti Bathilda sepanjang jalanan desa. Untuk seorang perempuan tua yang berjalan dengan canggung, dia ternyata berjalan lumayan cepat. Bathilda memimpin di depan, membawa Harry melewati beberapa rumah, hingga mereka berjalan sepanjang jalan setapak yang melalui taman yang tumbuh dengan liar, seolah tak pernah diurus selama bertahun-tahun. Bathilda berhenti sejenak di depan pintu, memilah-milah kunci, kemudian membukanya, menyingkir sedikit untuk mempersilakan Harry masuk.

Di dalam rumah tidak basah, dan menurut Harry itu adalah perubahan yang sangat bagus. Dia sudah basah kuyup, mantra _impervius _tak berguna banyak dalam menghadapi badai seperti yang sedang berlangsung di luar sana.

Namun bagian dalam rumah berbau tidak sedap. Harry mengernyitkan hidungnya sementara dia memandang berkeliling. Sekarang dia berdiri dalam posisi cukup dekat dengan Bathilda, dia menyadari betapa kecilnya dia; terbungkuk, mungkin karena usia, dia hanya setinggi dada Harry. Dia menutup pintu, dan kegelapan menyelimuti mereka.

Dalam gerakan refleks, Harry menyalakan ujung tongkatnya dengan _lumos_ sederhana. Dia mengacungkannya cukup tinggi, sehingga cahayanya bisa menerangi Bathilda juga. Harry mengamatinya, dan melihat bahwa matanya tampak kotor karena katarak dan tampak bagai dua buah bola tua yang tenggelam dalam kulit keriputnya. Seluruh wajahnya berbintik-bintik, terdiri dari bekas-bekas urat yang pecah dan bercak-bercak tua. Harry bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana caranya Bathilda bisa melihat dari tadi, apalagi di tengah hujan.

Aroma tidak sedap, debu, dan bau baju yang sudah lama tidak dicuci, serta makanan yang busuk semakin pekat ketika Bathilda melepas jubahnya dan syal hujannya yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya dari tadi, memperlihatkan kepala penuh akan rambut putih yang sangat kusut.

"Bathilda?" bisik Harry.

Dia mengangguk lagi. Harry menjadi semakin sadar akan keberadaan kalung di dalam saku celananya; benda yang akhir-akhir ini tak terasa tersebut sekarang kembali terasa: berdegup dan terbangun, hingga Harry seolah bisa merasakan gerakan dari dalamnya. Apakah benda tersebut mengetahui, apakah Horcrux dapat merasakan, bahwa benda yang dapat menghancurkannya ada di dekat sini?

Bathilda berjalan terhuyung melewati Harry, masuk lebih dalam ke kegelapan rumah tersebut, menuju tempat yang tampaknya seperti bekas ruang keluarga.

Sesuatu di dalam otak Harry menjerit padanya untuk waspada, bahkan untuk kabur dari tempat tersebut saat itu juga. Namun dia tahu bahwa, ada kemungkinan besar, bahwa pedang Gryffindor benar-benar ada di tempat tersebut.

Begitu dia selesai memikirkan hal itu, dia bahkan bisa merasakan detak dari dalam saku celananya semakin intens.

Horcrux itu aktif. Dan dugaan Harry, karena Horcrux itu takut. Dia bisa merasakannya.

"Ke sini!" panggil Bathilda dari ruangan tersebut.

Harry memfokuskan pandangannya, ke arah ruang keluarga. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, sehingga ujung cahaya _lumos_ dari tongkatnya terlepas dan melayang lurus pelan di depannya, menerangi ruangan tempat Bathilda berada.

Begitu Harry memasuki ruangan, dia melihat Bathilda sedang berjalan berkeliling, menyalakan lilin-lilin. Ditambah dengan cahaya yang melayang dari tongkat Harry, ruangan tersebut sekarang tampak lebih terang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Harry melihat berkeliling lagi, dan mendapati bahwa ruangan tersebut sangat amat kotor. Debu tebal tampak berlapis di bawah kaki Harry. Hidungnya menangkap suatu bau, yang sepertinya jauh lebih buruk lagi dibandingkan sekedar debu. Sepertinya daging yang sudah busuk berbulan-bulan. Tampaknya Bathilda telah lupa bahwa dia dapat melakukan sihir juga, karena dia menyalakan lilin satu per satu, dengan canggung sekali.

Membantu Bathilda, Harry memutuskan melakukan inisiatif. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan menyalakan seluruh sisa lilin di dalam ruangan. Cahaya kini sudah cukup, jadi Harry melenyapkan bola cahaya _lumos _yang dari tadi masih melayang-layang di tengah udara.

Di salah satu meja, Harry melihat salah satu gerakan kecil dari foto-foto di atasnya. Harry menggumamkan, "_tergeo,"_ untuk menghilangkan seluruh sebu dari foto-foto tersebut. Sebagian besar dari foto-foto itu sudah buram dan robek, dimakan usia. Beberapa lagi bahkan tak berfoto, hanya berpigura. Seolah diambil begitu saja.

Salah satu foto menarik perhatiannya, dan Harry mengambilnya.

Di sana, terpampang foto seorang remaja berambut pirang keemasan, berwajah jail yang memberi aura seperti si kembar Weasley. Pria muda yang, lagi-lagi terasa familiar... Harry berhenti sejenak, mendorong otaknya untuk berpikir...

Kemudian dia mengingatnya.

Pria itu adalah pria yang Harry ingat duduk di jendela Gregorovitch. Harry pernah melihatnya, saat dia berbagai penglihatan dengan Voldemort. Saat itu Voldemort melancarkan _Legillimency _pada Gregorovitch, karena dia ingin mencari sesuatu... Tapi apa itu?

Dan lebih penting lagi, _kenapa foto pria yang dicari-cari Voldemort, pria yang telah mengambil sesuatu dari Gregorovitch, bisa ada di rumah Bathilda Bagshot? Bagaimana bisa?_

"Mrs. - Miss - Bathilda Bagshot?" bisik Harry, suaranya bergetar. "Siapa ini?"

Harry berbalik badan untuk menghadap Bathilda penuh-penuh, mengharap Bathilda mau langsung menjawabnya. Namun Bathilda tak memberi tanda bahwa dia mendengar Harry. Dia berjalan mendekatinya beberapa langkah dengan terhuyung, dan dengan sedikit gerakan kepalanya dia mengedikkannya ke arah belakangnya.

"Apa... Maksud anda?" tanya Harry.

Bathilda mengulangi gerakannya, kali ini mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah yang sama, sekaligus mengacungkan tangannya ke arah langit-langit. Harry mengernyit sedikit, dan menyalakan _lumos_ lagi dari ujung tongkatnya. Cahayanya menyinari suatu bentuk tangga.

"Anda mau saya pergi ke atas?" tanya Harry pelan.

Bathilda tampaknya mengerti, dan dia mengangguk. Dia berbalik badan, dan berjalan dengan agak terhuyung ke arah tangga. Harry menggenggam tongkatnya lebih erat lagi, dan mengikutinya, seraya menyelipkan foto pria tersebut ke dalam saku jubahnya.

Di atas sangat gelap dan berbau mengerikan. Harry berhasil mendaki anak tangga terakhir dan keluar dalam sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti sebuah bekas kamar tidur. Begitu dia masuk, Bathilda menutup pintunya, hingga satu-satunya sumber penerangan hanyalah cahaya _lumos_ dari tongkat Harry.

Dia berbalik badan, dan agak kaget saat menyadari bahwa Bathilda sudah berada _sangat dekat_ dengannya, entah sejak kapan. Suara gerakannya sama sekali tak terdengar.

"Apakah kamu Potter?" bisik Bathilda.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Harry. Kenapa dia masih bertanya? Bukankah sudah jelas sejak tadi? Bukankah karena Bathilda mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Harry, maka dia mengajak Harry ke sini sejak dari pemakaman?

Harry melihat Bathilda mengangguk pelan. Rasa curiganya muncul kembali, namun dia juga merasakan detak Horcrux di sakunya semakin cepat. Dan dia teringat kembali akan kenapa dia ada di sini, akan kemungkinan sesuatu yang disimpan di sini, sesuatu yang dititipkan oleh Dumbledore pada Bathilda...

"Apakah anda memiliki sesuatu... Untuk saya?" tanya Harry.

Kemudian Bathilda menutup matanya dan beberapa hal terjadi pada saat bersamaan: luka di dahi Harry berkedut menyakitkan; Horcrux di dalam sakunya menyentak hingga dia bisa merasakan sakunya benar-benar bergerak; ruangan yang gelap tersebut padam total.

Kemudian dia merasakan kegembiraan yang sangat besar, dan berseru dalam suara yang tinggi dan kejam: _TAHAN DIA!_

Harry terhuyung sedikit di posisi dia berdiri; ruangan yang bau, gelap dan kotor kembali nyata di sekelilingnya. Dia tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, namun satu hal jelas: Dia tak mungkin baru saja berkata 'Tahan dia'. Yang berbicara adalah Voldemort.

Voldemort baru saja memerintahkan seseorang, atau sesuatu, untuk menahan _dia. _Menahan seseorang.

Detak Horcrux semakin terasa nyata dan keras.

Kemudian suatu ide muncul di dalam kepala Harry: Detak jantung dari Horcrux bukanlah detak karena ketakutan, namun itu nyaris sama dengan detak dirinya sendiri yang dia selalu rasakan saat bermain Quidditch: Saat dia nyaris menangkap Snicth.

Detak bergairah, penuh semangat.

"Bathilda," ujar Harry pelan, "Kita harus pergi."

.

Harry menoleh kembali ke Bathilda, dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya ngeri: Bathilda bergerak dengan sangat aneh, lehernya tampak seperti patah dan tergantung lunglai begitu saja. Kemudian leher Bathilda robek, dan dari dalamnya muncul, laksana film-film horor, sesosok panjang, berlumuran lendir, sangat mengerikan.

Seekor ular besar keluar dari leher Bathilda, sementara tubuh tuanya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai seperti boneka tali yang diputuskan oleh pemainnya.

Beruntung bagi Harry, dia berjarak cukup jauh dari posisi Bathilda. Si ular menyerbu dengan kecepatan yang tak masuk akal untuk ukurannya. Harry tak sempat mengucapkan mantra apapun, jadi dia melempar dirinya ke samping, berguling-guling. Dia bisa merasakan si ular meluncur di atasnya, seluruh tubuh beratnya bagai terbang dengan sihir di tengah udara. Hanya saja ular tak pernah benar-benar terbang...

Jadi dengan penuh kengerian, Harry melihat tubuh si ular mulai turun, bagai gerakan lamban, menuju ke posisinya, siap menimpanya...

Dengan cepat, Harry berguling lagi, namun tak cukup cepat. Ekor si ular menghantam dadanya, tepat sekali dengan kekuatan yang besar. Nafasnya tertahan, dan dia merasa sepertinya rusuknya retak.

Dia berguling lagi, kali ini menghindari ayunan ekor si ular, yang menghantam lantai dimana dia berada beberapa milidetik sebelumnya. Lantai tersebut retak, dan menerbangkan debu ke segala arah, menutupi pandangan Harry.

Pusing dan kesakitan, Harry memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri dan mengangkat tongkatnya. Ruangan kini tertutup oleh debu yang melayang-layang.

_Tenang... Dia tak bisa... Melihatku dalam kondisi begini..._

Namun dia mendengar suara desis mengerikan, dan dia teringat satu hal: Ular tak memerlukan mata untuk mencarinya. Mereka cukup menjulurkan lidah.

_Sial..._

Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke depan, tepat saat si ular menyerang dari sampingnya. Dia mendengar suara hantaman benda keras lagi, dan lebih banyak lagi debu yang beterbangan di udara. Dia tak bisa melakukan ini... Dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Jadi, Harry berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari si ular, berharap dia akan menemukan pintu - namun dia hanya menubruk dinding. Dia mendengar si ular bergerak lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih ganas daripada sebelumnya, dan dia berbalik badan.

Dia sempat melihat mulut si ular yang terbuka lebar, sangat lebar, siap mematuknya... Sebelum dia mengayunkan tangan kirinya dan memukul leher si ular dengan sangat keras. Hantaman dari tangannya membuat sasaran si ular meleset, namun tetap saja tangan kiri Harry terasa sangat sakit: Seperti menghantam dinding batu. Ular tersebut keras dan kuat sekali.

Bekas lukanya sakit, jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan yang pernah dialaminya selama ini. Dia nyaris kehilangan kesadaran...

Gambar-gambar mulai bermunculan di depan matanya...

_Suatu pemandangan jalanan desa yang terlewati dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa..._

Kemudian Ron dan Hermione yang berbalik badan meninggalkannya, keluar dari tenda...

"_Kamu milikku, Harry Potter..."_

"_Kamu bodoh, dan kamu akan kehilangan segalanya..."_

Dia bisa merasakan ular tersebut menyerangnya, tidak mematuknya melainkan menindih dan membelitnya dengan kencang, memberinya rasa sakit luar biasa... Namun itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan yang dirasakannya dari bekas lukanya. Seolah ada yang berniat mengebor kepalanya dari dalam otaknya sendiri...

"_Bagus, Nagini, tahan dia..."_

_Pemandangan gereja lewat di sampingnya, dia terus melaju dengan cepat... Dua Muggle menjerit ngeri melihatnya... Namun dia tak memedulikannya... Dia memiliki prioritas..._

Warna hitam mulai menutupi pandangan Harry, dia tak bisa melihat lagi... Ujung tongkatnya mulai padam... Dia mulai merasakan sensasi jatuh ke dalam kegelapan...

Yang sangat dalam.

.

.

"_Harry!"_

"_Kami percaya padamu, Harry Potter..."_

"_Kamu bukan tentara... Kamu adalah Hero."_

_._

_Layakkah?_

_._

Jawaban atas pertanyaan itu muncul di kepala Harry. Dan dia tersadar dengan kekuatan bagai sambaran petir menyambarnya utuh-utuh, melenyapkan semua rasa sakit dan semua kegelapan di dalam kepalanya.

Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat sihirnya, dan melihat ujung tongkatnya menyala kembali, kali ini dengan sangat terang. Jauh lebih terang dibandingkan _lumos_ manapun yang pernah Harry lancarkan sebelumnya.

Dia menyadari bahwa ular besar tersebut membelitnya dengan kuat, tidak memberinya ruang bergerak sedikitpun. Namun kini dia sudah bisa berpikir dengan jernih, dia bisa mengetahui mantra mana yang sebaiknya dia lancarkan:

_Severing Charm._

"_Diffindo!"_ seru Harry.

Dalam kondisi normal, mantra itu dapat berfungsi sebagai mantra pemotong. Dia sendiri menggunakannya di tahun keempat untuk merobek tas Cedric. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, dia bisa menggunakannya untuk memisahkan si ular dari dirinya.

Dan berhasil.

Ular tersebut melayang ke udara, seolah dicabut secara paksa dari Harry oleh kekuatan yang tak kasatmata. Harry berguling ke samping, menghindar dari seluruh tubuh ular tersebut. Dia merasakan lengan sebelah kirinya sakit seluruhnya, namun dia tak begitu peduli. Yang harus dilakukannya adalah menghabisi ular ini secepat mungkin. Voldemort sedang mendekat ke tempatnya.

Dia bangkit berdiri, dan melihat si ular mengangkat kepalanya, tampak agak bingung akan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan berseru, _"Confringo!"_

Mantra peledak meluncur dari ujung tongkatnya, menghantam si ular utuh-utuh dan meledakkannya, namun tak cukup kuat untuk membunuhnya. Si ular hanya terlempar ke dinding, menghantamnya, dan kembali jatuh berdebum ke tanah. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan jauh lebih ganas, tampak murka.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ seru Harry.

Terdengar suara deru, dan si ular lagi-lagi terhantam - namun lagi-lagi tampaknya tak berpengaruh. Bagaimana bisa si ular tetap bertahan setelah terhantam dua mantra tersebut?

_Nagini._

Harry membelalak. Ular ini adalah Horcrux! Dia tentu saja tak bisa dibunuh dengan mantra-mantra dan kutukan-kutukan biasa!

Hanya ada sedikit cara di dunia ini untuk menghancurkan Horcrux, dan jelas-jelas Harry tak memiliki satupun dari mereka. Tak ada bisa Basilisk, tak ada Pedang Gryffindor... Tak ada satupun.

Si ular mengangkat kepalanya, bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Harry menghindar di detik-detik terakhir, melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan kembali ke lantai. Dia melihat dengan kaget saat tempat tidur tersebut patah menjadi dua bagian terhantam oleh Nagini.

Dan Nagini mengangkat kepalanya lagi, siap menyerang...

Harry mendengar suara pintu di bawah terbuka keras sekali.

_Voldemort telah datang._

"_Jangan bunuh anak itu, Nagini! Dia milikku! JANGAN BUNUH!" _seru suara dari lantai bawah.

Bunuh.

Harry mengerti. Hanya ada satu cara mengalahkan ular ini.

Cara yang sama dengan mengalahkan Basilisk. Melukainya saja tak akan cukup.

Dia harus membunuhnya.

Mengangkat tongkat _Holly _nya, Harry mengacungkannya pada wajah Nagini yang siap menyerang kembali. Dia teringat kata-kata Bellatrix, bahwa dia tak sanggup melancarkan ini... Tak akan sanggup... Karena dia _harus menginginkannya. Dia harus benar-benar meniatkannya._

Beberapa bulan lalu, Harry akan berpikir ini tak mungkin. Namun kenyataannya adalah, saat mengangkat tongkatnya dan menatap mata Nagini, Harry dalam sekejap langsung mengerti. Langsung paham. Bahwa dia sanggup melakukan ini.

Harry merapalkan kutukan terkuat yang pernah dikenal dalam sejarah, ditenagai oleh tekadnya untuk bertahan hidup dan menang.

Kutukan Kematian meraung keluar dari tongkatnya, mengisi dirinya dengan kebanggaan yang mengerikan. Cahaya hijau menghantam kepala Nagini utuh-utuh, dan selama beberapa saat semuanya bagai berhenti.

Kemudian cahaya hijau padam, dan Nagini, yang berhenti bergerak dalam posisi kaku, menatap Harry dalam diam. Harry menghela napas.

Nagini merosot dan tergeletak di lantai seperti kain lusuh, terguling begitu saja. Tubuhnya yang besar kini tak berguna, dia sudah mati.

Harry menatap bangkai ular besar tersebut, merasakan kesenangan dan kebanggaan lagi. Dia berhasil menghancurkan satu Horcrux Voldemort hanya dengan bersenjatakan tongkat sihirnya.

Semudah itu.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan Lord Voldemort memasuki ruangan.

-XXXXXX-

.

Voldemort menjerit.

Murka, tak percaya, dan penuh kemarahan... Menyaksikan bangkai Nagini di atas lantai.

Kemudian yang dirasakan Harry, yaitu kalung Horcrux di dalam saku celananya berdetak semakin kencang, dan menjadi panas, seolah akan meledak. Bekas lukanya terasa menyakitkan, namun anehnya, tak sesakit tadi. Dia merasa pusing dan nyaris terhuyung, namun dia masih bisa menyeimbangkan diri, dan bahkan sanggup memfokuskan kembali pandangannya. Kacamatanya yang berdebu dan retak tak menghalanginya untuk dapat melihat Voldemort utuh-utuh.

Mulut Voldemort, yang sudah tanpa bibir, terbuka lebar-lebar hingga dagunya tampak nyaris mencapai pangkal bawah lehernya. Mata merahnya melebar, kepalanya yang tak berambut tampak sangat mengerikan... Pemandangan yang dilihat Harry bagaikan adegan dari sebuah film horor, dan pastinya sanggup untuk membuat pria-pria dewasa mundur ketakutan.

Namun Harry telah menghadapi Voldemort bukan hanya sekali ini saja, dan dia sudah cukup siap untuk menghadapi ini.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, menjernihkan kepalanya. Dia mendorong rasa sakit menjauh dari kepalanya dengan tekad belaka, dan memasang posisi siap.

Voldemort akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nagini yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai. Satu Horcruxnya sudah hancur, dan dia menyaksikannya sendiri... Dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke si penghancur. Ke Harry.

"Harry Potter..." desis Voldemort penuh racun. "Tak pernah kusangka..."

"Kenapa?" geram Harry menantang. "Tak pernah menyangka bahwa aku bisa membunuh peliharaanmu? Kamu masih bisa menuntutku dengan Kementrian-mu itu, kok."

Voldemort gemetar karena amarah. Dia mengangkat dagunya, memandang Harry dengan sangat merendahkan dan melecehkan. Akhirnya, dia tampak berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, karena dia menyeringai kejam. Mata merahnya menyala-nyala lapar, berkilat-kilat dengan buas.

"Tak apa, Potter... Tak apa..." ujarnya, bagai ular yang mendesis... Atau dia memang mendesis. "Kamu pikir kamu hebat... Tak apa... Kamu akan kuhabisi di sini..."

Voldemort mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan, dalam sekejap, tongkat Harry menjadi menghangat. Ujung tongkatnya menyala redup keemasan, begitu pula dengan ujung tongkat Voldemort. Bahkan, Harry bisa merasakan tongkat sihirnya seperti bergetar penuh semangat, seolah bahagia dapat bertemu dengan saudara tongkatnya, seolah tak sabar untuk beradu kekuatan kembali...

Mereka berdua memandangi ujung tongkat sihir masing-masing, sebelum kembali saling tatap satu sama lain. Harry mengangkat alisnya sedikit.

"Jadi... Tidak memakai tongkat sihir orang lain hari ini?" tanya Harry pelan.

"DIAM KAMU POTTER!" seru Voldemort, bergerak sedikit ke kanan dengan keluwesan yang luar biasa. Dia menyeringai, dan mulai terkekeh mengerikan. "Kamu pikir kamu bisa aman, selamat, hanya karena inti tongkat kita sama, kan? Kamu sangat naif... Potter..."

Voldemort bergerak. Dan kali ini, yakin karena sudah berhasil melakukannya, penuh tekad untuk mengalahkan Voldemort, Harry tak bersikap lunak lagi.

Lupin benar. Waktu untuk melucuti senjata sudah habis.

Sekarang adalah _waktu untuk membunuh._

Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya, bersamaan dengan Voldemort.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ seru mereka berdua.

Dua cahaya hijau bertubrukan di tengah udara, dan menghasilkan sebuah gelombang udara yang luar biasa kuat. Semua debu di kamar terdorong ke dinding, jubah mereka berdua tertiup angin tubrukan. Kali ini, alih-alih manik-manik seperti yang Harry ingat dulu saat dia berduel dengan Voldemort di pemakaman, yang terbentuk adalah semacam bola cahaya keemasan seukuran kepala manusia. Seperti matahari kecil, dengan lidah api yang menyambar-nyambar, dan penuh kekuatan... Hingga sanggup menggetarkan rumah itu sampai fondasi-fondasinya.

Teringat akan apa yang harus dilakukannya, Harry mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan tekad yang dia miliki, untuk mendorong bola cahaya emas tersebut. Dia melihat bola cahaya itu bergeser sedikit demi sedikit, ke arah Voldemort...

"Tak akan semudah itu, Potter! Kali ini tak akan semudah itu!" seru Voldemort, mengatasi semua suara gemuruh dari si bola cahaya.

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya, dan dengan ngeri menyaksikan tangan Voldemort satunya lagi, yang tak memegang tongkat sihir, menyala dengan api merah, yang tampak ganas, berbahaya, dan mengerikan. Harry membelalak.

_Sihir-tanpa-tongkat!_

"Aku cukup kuat untuk bisa membunuhmu tanpa tongkat sihir, Potter!" seru Voldemort, mata merahnya menyala gila, dia tertawa seperti seorang maniak. Voldemort melakukan gerakan seperti mau melempar bola api tersebut.

"MATI!" jerit Voldemort.

_Mati..._

Harry melihat, bagai gerakan lamban, bola api tersebut dilemparkan oleh Voldemort begitu saja, meluncur ke arahnya, dia akan terhantam... Dia akan mati...

Bereaksi dengan naluriah, Harry berseru, sangat keras, _"PROTEGO!"_

Terjadi reaksi berantai.

Pertama, bola keemasan yang dari tadi menahan tongkat Harry dan Voldemort menyusut dengan kecepatan luar biasa, hingga lenyap begitu saja.

Kemudian, dari titik dimana bola keemasan tersebut tadi berada, muncul gelombang yang sangat besar, jauh lebih besar dan kuat dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Cahaya putih menyala, bagaikan kilat yang menyambar.

Dan, ledakan terjadi.

Kamar tersebut hancur berantakan, Voldemort bahkan terlempar ke belakang, begitu juga dengan Harry. Dinding-dinding dan jendela di dalam ruangan tersebut hancur seluruhnya, meja, tempat tidur, dan sebagainya menjadi serpihan. Semua debu lenyap tersapu ledakan.

Harry meluncur ke belakang, dibutakan oleh cahaya putih dan kesakitan akibat ledakan tersebut. Dia keluar dari jendela yang sudah pecah, dan merasakan air hujan menerpa kembali wajahnya.

Air hujan dan udara dingin tersebut seolah menyadarkannya kembali, menyapu semua perasaan sakit dan mengisi kembali paru-parunya. Harry membuka matanya, dan melihat rumah tersebut rubuh secara perlahan, dengan bunyi-bunyi yang mengerikan. Bola api yang tadi diluncurkan Voldemort bahkan tak ada, lenyap begitu saja dalam ledakan barusan.

Hal kedua yang Harry sadari adalah fakta bahwa dia masih melayang begitu saja di tengah udara. Dan dia semakin jatuh, semakin rendah, padahal posisinya kurang lebih sepuluh meter di atas tanah... Dia tak akan selamat jika jatuh dari ketinggian tersebut. Maka, mengerahkan seluruh konsentrasinya, dia memusatkan pikirannya pada kamarnya di penginapan, dan merasakan sensasi dijejalkan dalam terowongan sempit kembali.

.

Dari reruntuhan rumah, Voldemort bangkit berdiri, penuh luka, namun masih hidup, masih ganas, dan tampak lebih kejam. Dia menyaksikan Harry ber-Disapparate begitu saja di tengah udara, dan meraung penuh kemarahan.

* * *

Notes:

Horcrux yang ditanamkan pada mahluk hidup dapat dihancurkan dengan membunuh mahluk tersebut. Terbukti saat Voldemort menghancurkan Horcruxnya yang ada di dalam tubuh Harry dengan melancarkan Avada Kedavra kepada Harry. Berbeda dengan Harry, tapinya, Nagini di sini tak hidup lagi.


	5. The Quibbler

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

_Jeritan penduduk desa Godric's Hollow yang dibantai satu per satu terdengar. Lolongan kesakitan, jeritan ngeri, seruan untuk berlari. Api menyambar-nyambar, membakar rumah-rumah di desa..._

_Dia melayang turun, mendarat di atas tanah kokoh. Di depannya, empat orang pengikutnya menahan dua orang Muggle... Satu perempuan, dan satu laki-laki. Yang laki-laki tampak lebih tua, mungkin ayah dari si perempuan. Tapi dia tak peduli mengenai hal tersebut._

_Salah satu pengikutnya menyerahkan padanya suatu bungkusan. Dia membukanya, dan melihat isinya: jubah hitam Hogwarts... Dengan emblem Gryffindor berwarna merah dan emas yang terpampang jelas-jelas di bagian dada. Dia mendongak menatap pengikutnya._

"_Kami menemukannya di salah satu kamar penginapan ini. Tak diragukan lagi, itu adalah milik Harry Potter," lapor si pengikut._

_Dia mengangguk, dan menoleh menatap pria yang lebih tua. Pria tersebut, tak seperti si perempuan yang merintih ngeri, menatapnya dengan gagah, dengan berani. Matanya masih menyala-nyala dengan menantang, tak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh rupa wajah yang ditatapnya._

_Dia mendesis marah._

"_Di mana anak itu?" tanyanya dengan bengis._

_Si Muggle berjengit sedikit akan nada tersebut, namun selain itu, dia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda lain bahwa dia terpengaruh. Dia menjawab, "Dia... Sudah Check-Out. Ada urusan apa kamu dengannya?"_

"_Bodoh..." desisnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si Muggle. "Aku mau dia... Sekarang... DI MANA DIA?"_

"_Kecuali kamu tuli, sir," kata si Muggle, dengan suara yang bergetar namun menantang, "Kamu harusnya tahu bahwa aku sudah mengatakan, dia sudah pergi."_

"_PERGI KE MANA DIA?" dia berseru, membuat empat pengikutnya berjengit ketakutan._

_Si Muggle menatapnya dengan mata abu-abunya yang tua. Api masih membakar desa di sekeliling mereka, dan para pengikutnya membunuhi satu per satu para penduduk. Beberapa menyeret perempuan-perempuan, menarik mereka ke tempat-tempat lain dengan tertawa ganas. Pria tersebut menggertakkan giginya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepadanya._

"_Kamu melakukan semua ini, hanya demi membunuh satu orang...?" geram si pria._

_Dia tak menjawab, hanya menatap matanya lebih dalam lagi. Pria itu tertawa hambar._

"_Well, mau tahu? Sesungguhnya dia punya pesan untukmu... Dia bilang, 'Semoga kamu membusuk di neraka!'" teriak si pria._

_Dia mendesis marah, dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Pria ini tak berguna, dia bahkan tak mengetahui lokasi Potter. Dan pria ini juga menyebalkan._

_Dua kata maut mengakhiri hidup si pria, diiringi oleh jeritan si perempuan muda..._

-XXXXXX-

Mimpi buruk lagi.

Sudah beberapa malam, dalam dua minggu terakhir ini Harry terus menerus bermimpi seperti itu.

Dia menolehkan wajahnya, dan melihat cahaya matahari sudah menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar. Dia berbaring sejenak untuk beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya seluruh indera dan syarafnya menyala kembali. Ingat akan dimana dia berada, dimana dia berbaring, hingga... Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Dia terjaga penuh setelah mengingat hal itu. Meraih kacamatanya, dia bangun dari tempat tidur.

Jeritan Mr. Wright masih bergema di telinganya, seolah dia sendiri yang mendengarkannya menjerit. Dia mengutuk dalam-dalam Voldemort, akan apa yang dilakukan olehnya dan akan kenyataan bahwa dia senantiasa akan berbagi penglihatan dengan Voldemort, mungkin sampai salah satu dari mereka mati... _Di tangan yang lain._

Namun dia ingat apa yang telah Mr. Wright katakan, ingat apa yang dia katakan kepada Voldemort, bagaimana dia bisa berdiri dan menghadapi Voldemort dengan tegap, menyatakan pembelaannya pada Harry. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia melihat hal semacam itu seumur hidupnya. Mr. Wright, dan para Muggle itu... Mereka semua dibunuh hanya karena _dia_ _pernah ada di desa tersebut._

Hari pertama mendapatkan penglihatan itu, pastilah hal ini akan membuat perutnya terasa sangat sakit dan memberikan rasa ingin muntah yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Namun sekarang, setelah lewat berhari-hari menyaksikan hal tersebut, dia mulai terbiasa akan hal-hal tersebut. Belum lagi akan penglihatan dan amarah yang berkali-kali Voldemort bagi dengan dirinya... Nyaris setiap malam.

Dia melihat sekeliling.

Setelah melarikan diri dengan sangat tipis dari Godric's Hollow, Harry telah pergi ke berbagai tempat. Pertama-tama, dia ber-Apparate ke hutan tempat dia membakar tendanya. Dia tak tahu kenapa dia memilih ke sana, mungkin karena itu merupakan satu-satunya tempat liar yang dia ketahui. Kemudian dari sana, dia berjalan kaki, melewati hutan... Tidur di alam terbuka... Selama berhari-hari hingga dia mencapai desa kecil.

Dia teringat akan apa yang dilakukan Profesor Slughorn, tinggal di rumah yang sedang ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya. Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama, namun sial baginya, tak ada rumah kosong di desa tersebut. Begitu juga dengan penginapan, tidak ada sama sekali.

Jadi, dia menggunakan kutukan _imperius_ untuk menyuruh penghuni rumah pergi dan berlibur selama beberapa hari.

Pertama kalinya dia melancarkan kutukan tak-termaafkan kepada Muggle. Awalnya tak begitu lancar, namun semakin lama dia semakin ahli, dan sekarang, setelah beberapa minggu, dia sudah terbiasa.

Dia sebenarnya bisa saja melancarkan Jampi Memori, untuk menanamkan ingatan palsu dan menghilangkan ingatan yang tidak perlu dari orang-orang tersebut. Namun jampi memori tak bisa disandingkan dengan Kutukan Tak-Termaafkan. Jampi memori dapat dipatahkan, sedangkan kutukan Imperius tidak bisa. Karena kutukan imperius membuat korbannya menjalankan berbagai perintah dengan seolah-olah dari dorongan _diri mereka sendiri, _membuat siapapun pelancar kutukan tak akan terdeteksi hanya dari memeriksa si korban. Bahkan veritaserum tak akan berguna. Ramuan itu hanya berfungsi berdasar ingatan.

Hanya membaca satu buku yang ditinggalkan Hermione, _Rahasia Sihir Paling Hitam, _sudah memberinya pengetahuan sebanyak itu mengenai kutukan imperius._Rahasia Sihir Paling Hitam_

Sekarang Harry mengerti mengapa dahulu Kementrian Sihir mengalami kesulitan besar untuk menentukan siapa yang benar-benar terkena kutukan imperius, dan yang berbohong.

Kadang Harry takut, bahwa dirinya akan ternoda dan rusak karena menggunakan sihir hitam terus menerus... Dia sudah membaca buku tersebut, dan mengetahui efek buruk yang ditimbulkan siapapun yang menggunakan sihir hitam. Dia hanya bisa berharap dia tak terjerumus ke dalamnya, seperti banyak orang lain...

Harry tahu, dia sekarang ada di sebuah penginapan di _Knockturn Alley_. Ya, suatu pilihan bodoh dan gila diambilnya semalam. Dia sangat ingin mencari tahu mengenai kondisi Dunia Sihir sekarang, apa saja yang terjadi, apakah teman-temannya masih hidup, mengenai Hogwarts... Dan sebagainya. Dia ingin tahu. Sehingga dia mengambil risiko dengan datang ke Knockturn Alley. Di sini, dia tak akan dicurigai meskipun dia mengenakan atribut yang menutupi identitasnya penuh-penuh. Tidak seperti di Diagon Alley, yang justru terus menerus diawasi oleh petugas-petugas dan para Pelahap Maut, mencari-cari aktivitas yang mencurigakan. Knockturn Alley justru tak diawasi.

_Cara terbaik untuk bersembunyi dari musuh adalah berdiam di sarang musuh..._ Hal yang telah Harry buktikan sendiri dalam satu hari satu malam ini.

"_Tergeo," _gumam Harry, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke pakaiannya, menghilangkan semua kotoran yang ada di sana. _"Scourgify,"_ tambahnya, mengacungkannya ke tubuhnya, membersihkannya juga.

Dalam waktu lima menit, Harry telah bersih kembali, walaupun tidak segar karena tidak menyentuh air. Dia tak mau merisikokan diri dengan turun dan menggunakan kamar mandi di lantai bawah. Dia tak mau mengekspos dirinya banyak-banyak.

Suara-suara mulai terdengar dari lantai bawah, menandakan bahwa bar di lantai dasar sudah mulai terisi. Harry menyisir rambutnya dengan agak gelisah, dan meraba lagi saku celananya, hal yang kini dia lakukan dengan rutin.

Horcrux kalung tersebut masih ada di dalamnya. Aman.

Kadang Harry merasa frustasi karena belum juga menemukan lokasi Pedang Gryffindor, satu-satunya artifak yang diketahuinya dapat menghancurkan Horcrux.

Beberapa minggu lalu, ketika dia baru saja melarikan diri dari Voldemort, dia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dia telah menghancurkan satu Horcrux: Nagini.

Dia bisa menghancurkan Nagini, plus Horcrux yang ada di dalamnya, dengan satu kutukan maut.

Setelah hari itu, dia berusaha melancarkan kutukan maut pada kalung tersebut, namun sia-sia. Kutukan maut tak menggores kalung tersebut sedikitpun. Frustasi dan bingung, dia membaca buku _Rahasia Sihir Paling Hitam_, dan di sana dia membaca bahwa Kutukan Maut hanya berfungsi pada benda hidup - _animate objects._ Kalung tersebut adalah _inanimate objects._

Jadi, _Avada Kedavra _sudah tak berguna lagi dalam perburuan Horcrux. Kecuali, mungkin nanti saat pertarungannya yang terakhir dengan Voldemort, barulah dia bisa menggunakannya untuk membunuh Voldemort dan Horcrux di dalam tubuhnya itu.

Buku _Rahasia Sihir Paling Hitam _masih tergeletak di atas lemari. Sesungguhnya, sesungguhnya Harry ingat satu kutukan yang ada di sana, satu kutukan hitam, satu mantra sangat hitam yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan Horcrux...

_Terlalu berbahaya, terlalu mengerikan, dan terlalu riskan... Aku tak akan bisa menggunakannya._

Harry menghela napas.

.

.

Salju turun di luar penginapan. Tidak heran. Bulan Desember telah tiba, dan suhu semakin menurun. Natal akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Namun, melihat ke kanan dan kiri jalanan Knockturn Alley, dia sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tanda natal. Dia maklum sebenarnya, karena bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah _Knockturn Alley._ Siapapun tak ada yang datang ke sini untuk merayakan natal. Jalanan Knockturn memang ramai akan puluhan, bahkan ratusan penyihir berjubah gelap dan berwajah suram memenuhi tempat tersebut. Harry bahkan melihat beberapa topeng tengkorak...

_Berbahaya, _pikirnya.

Dia memastikan topengnya tetap terpasang pada wajahnya. Topeng sederhana yang diperolehnya dengan transifgurasi pagi tadi.

Dia tahu, turun ke jalanan dalam hari-hari ini sebenarnya sangat berisiko, namun dia toh tetap melakukannya. Alasannya sederhana: Dia ingin mencari tahu mengenai berita dunia luar sana. Terutama Hogwarts dan teman-temannya.

_Ron... Hermione..._

_Ginny..._

Dia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan dirinya. Hal yang telah dilakukannya berkali-kali, yaitu menurunkan kadar emosinya.

Tak akan bagus untuknya jika dia terus menerus bersikap seperti remaja, di saat-saat seperti ini... Dia tak boleh bersedih ria seperti saat Sirius dulu. Tidak boleh sama sekali.

Itu bisa menghabisi nyawanya.

Harry membaca koran Daily Prophet di salah satu kios koran terdekat, dan mengetahui beberapa berita penting: Carrow bersaudara, Alecto dan Amycus Carrow, sekarang mengajar di Hogwarts. Harry melihat foto mereka berdua, bersama Snape... Dan langsung mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah anggota Pelahap Maut. Hal yang mudah diketahui, karena dia sudah bertarung dengan banyak Pelahap Maut untuk bisa mengetahui dan mengenal mata Pelahap Maut.

Berita dari Daily Prophet tak ada yang bagus. Sebagian besar adalah mengenai kehidupan sehari-hari. Jelas sekali Prophet sudah dikuasai oleh Kementrian. Voldemort ingin membuat agar semuanya tampak biasa-biasa saja, sehingga bisa menimbulkan ilusi dan kengerian yang lebih besar. Harry masih ingat kata-kata dari Lupin, hal seperti ini kadang bisa menimbulkan kengerian lebih besar dibandingkan dengan apabila disuarakan dan terjadi terang-terangan.

Dia menggeleng-geleng. Tak ada yang berguna dengan Daily Prophet... Dia meletakkan kembali koran tersebut, dan menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Dia melihat sesuatu, yang membuatnya membelalak.

Sebuah majalah dengan sampul depan berwarna biru muda cerah, sangat mencolok, dan dengan potret wajah seseorang... Yang sangat familiar.

Wajahnya sendiri, dengan tulisan sampul _'Sang Terpilih Akan Datang! Mari Kita Berjuang!' _

Apa yang - bagaimana bisa -

"Aku tak akan membelinya, jika aku jadi Anda, sir," kata seorang pria, yang berdiri di balik konter.

Harry mengambil majalah tersebut dari raknya, dan membaca judul di sampulnya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi, dia menoleh ke arah si pria.

"Dan kenapa itu?" tanya Harry dengan suara menggeram.

Si pria mengangkat alisnya, dan terkekeh. Dia berkata, "Sir, _The Quibbler_ jelas-jelas menyatakan dukungannya terhadap bocah itu. Aku sendiri heran, kenapa bisa mereka masih diijinkan terbit."

Harry mengernyit di balik topengnya, dan mengangkat majalah itu lagi, membaca halaman sampul belakangnya. Di sana, tertulis di bagian sudut kanan bawah, seperti sebuah majalah Muggle, nama dan alamat penerbit: _Kediaman Lovegood, Ottery St. Catchpole._

"Ya, mereka bahkan menuliskan nama dan alamat penerbit," kata si pria. Harry menoleh lagi ke arahnya, berniat melihat wajahnya... namun wajah si pria tertutup sedikit oleh tudung hitamnya, sehingga Harry tak bisa menatapnya dengan jelas. "Mereka pikir mereka aman. Karena mereka membawa nama keluarga Darah-Murni, mereka mengira mereka bisa selamat terus menerus. Ha! Tunggu saja sampai Pangeran Kegelapan bertindak!"

Harry mengangguk pelan. Hal yang bagus, sebenarnya, jika masih ada yang mendukungnya, tapi... Jika itu benar, maka lama kelamaan mereka akan dikejar juga oleh Voldemort...

Dia tak ingin siapapun lagi tewas karenanya.

_Tunggu..._

Harry menoleh lagi ke arah si pria, dan mengernyit. Ada yang ganjil dengan kata-katanya barusan...

"Kalau kamu tahu bahwa majalah ini seperti itu," ujar Harry, menjaga suaranya tetap berat dan dalam, "Kenapa kamu masih memasang majalah ini di kios ini?"

Si pria, wajahnya masih tak terlihat, terkekeh. Dia mendongak, dan menurunkan tudung hitamnya.

Harry membelalak.

"Sebagai pancingan, dan sebagai tanda," kata si pria, tersenyum. "Tidak ada penyihir hitam yang mau menatap majalah itu lebih dari dua detik, apalagi mengulurkan tangan dan membaca sampul serta alamat penerbitnya.

"Dan siapapun kamu," kata pria itu, memamerkan topeng tengkorak berwarna putih yang dikenakannya, "Bukan di pihak kami."

Sebuah bola cahaya meluncur, dan Harry tak sanggup menhindar tepat waktu. Bola cahaya tersebut menggores topengnya, dan membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping. Kacamatanya yang dia rekatkan dan dia beri mantra anti pecah berhasil selamat, namun pipinya tergores lumayan, darahnya terciprat ke jalanan. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan meluncurkan satu kutukan - yang ditangkis oleh si Pelahap Maut. Namun kekuatannya menghasilkan ledakan cukup besar, menghancurkan kios koran dan melemparkan si Pelahap Maut.

Harry mundur dengan agak terhuyung, tongkat sihirnya masih teracung ke arah si Pelahap Maut yang bergerak lemah di antara reruntuhan kios koran.

Namun dia teringat dia ada di mana, saat seseorang berteriak dari sebelah kanannya.

Para penyihir bergerak menjauh dari lokasi keributan, namun beberapa orang mendekat - beberapa orang, dengan jubah hitam dan topeng-topeng tengkorak lainnya - para Pelahap Maut.

_Sial._

"Harry Potter... Sendiri," kata salah satu dari mereka, terdengar sangat bergairah. Orang-orang terperangah, beberapa menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Harry. Satu orang maju ke depan, dan memotret Harry.

_Sial lagi._

"Jadi, Harry Potter," kata Pelahap Maut yang sama, "Pangeran Kegelapan menginginkanmu untuknya sendiri. Kami dilarang membunuhmu jika menemukanmu... Namun setidaknya kami diizinkan untuk _melukaimu_..."

"Lumayan adil, kan?" seru Pelahap Maut lainnya, disambut kekeh orang-orang yang menonton. Darah Harry terasa mendidih.

"Kamu tak akan menang melawan kami, Potter," geram si Pelahap Maut pertama.

Harry tahu persis hal tersebut. Sangat tahu malah. Sama halnya seperti dia tahu bahw adia tak akan bisa menang melawan Voldemort dalam duel jika menggunakan tongkat berbeda.

Namun dia tak akan menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Tidak hari ini.

Dan tidak kapanpun juga. Dia masih punya sesuatu untuk diperjuangkan.

Dia memasang kuda-kuda duelnya, dan mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. Para Pelahap Maut melakukan hal yang sama di sekelilingnya, mengepungnya, siap mengeluarkan kutukan.

"Lihat saja," geram Harry.

"_CRUCIO!"_ seru seluruh Pelahap Maut bersamaan. Belasan cahaya meluncur, seluruhnya menuju Harry sebagai pusat lingkaran -

Harry melempar dirinya ke posisi tiarap, dan menyaksikan bagaimana cahaya-cahaya itu meluncur saling silang di atas kepalanya, seperti dulu di Final Piala Dunia Quidditch. Dia mendengar beberapa jeritan, dan melihat dua orang berjubah hitam jatuh. Pelahap Maut bodoh itu mengenai rekan mereka sendiri.

"SIALAN KAMU, POTTER!" jerit salah satu Pelahap Maut.

Harry menangkis satu kutukan dengan cepat, dan berlari menghindar rentetan kutukan yang saling susul menuju ke arahnya. Lingkaran yang mengepungnya rubuh karena para Pelahap Maut menyerang teman mereka. Dia memanfaatkan itu dengan mengambil langkah seribu. Tasnya terayun-ayun di punggungnya, tertutup oleh jubah hitamnya, namun dia tak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya hanyalah dia harus mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin, agar dia bisa ber-Apparate tanpa masalah -

Satu kutukan menghantam kakinya, membuatnya terlempar. Dia menjerit kesakitan, dan mendarat berdebum di tanah yang keras. Dia merasa seolah sesuatu menusuk kakinya dan mencabiknya, dan dia melihat ke kakinya.

Dia setengah menduga kakinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping, sehingga dia sangat bersyukur melihatnya masih utuh, minus satu goresan dalam di sana - goresan itu sangat dalam, dan sangat menyakitkan. Harry berusaha bangun berdiri, namun tak bisa. Darah mengalir, merembes keluar, dan dia sangat kesakitan.

Lebih buruk lagi, adalah fakta bahwa celananya terpotong, dan...

Kalung Horcrux tergeletak begitu saja di jalanan.

"Ooo Potter sudah jatuh! Bagus sekali, bagus sekali!" seru salah satu Pelahap Maut, terkekeh gembira. Pelahap-pelahap maut lainnya juga terkekeh, dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

Harry menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari mereka, namun saat bersamaan juga dia menjadi semakin jauh dari kalung Horcrux.

Pelahap Maut terdepan berhenti, dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Harry. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dan berkata,

"Pangeran Kegelapan akan sangat senang akan ini..." dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan berseru, "_Stupe-"_

Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah si Pelahap Maut, dan meluncurkan kutukan _tersebut_. Non-verbal, cukup gerakan tongkat dan intens yang tinggi, kutukan yang sangat mudah dipelajari hingga bahkan Harry yakin Crabbe dan Goyle bisa mempelajari dan meluncurkannya.

Masalah terbesar adalah mengendalikannya, namun itu tak penting.

Harry ingin selamat, dan dia ingin menang. Segala hal lainnya bisa menyesuaikan diri sesuka hati mereka.

Semburan api bak napas naga menyembur dari ujung tongkat sihir Harry, dan menghantam si Pelahap Maut sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan pengucapan mantra bius. Harry menyaksikan bagaimana orang tersebut terbakar dan menjadi abu dalam sekejap utuh-utuh.

Pelahap Maut lainnya berseru dan berteriak marah, meluncurkan kutukan demi kutukan ke arah Harry, namun semua kutukan tersebut seolah menguap karena api tersebut.

Harry mendapatkan kekuatan karena keberhasilannya meluncurkan kutukan itu. Dia memaksa dirinya berdiri, terlepas dari fakta bahwa sebelah kakinya kini berlumuran darah banyak sekali. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, menambah volume api yang ada.

Fiendfyre menggumpal dan membentuk seperti wujud ular raksasa, yang berkepala tiga... Empat... Terus tumbuh dan makin lama makin banyak. Harry menyaksikan bagaimana para Pelahap Maut rubuh satu per satu akibat kutukan api tersebut, dan toko-toko yang mulai terbakar, rubuh satu per satu juga seperti kerupuk.

Kemudian satu hal diingatnya, dan dia menoleh ke lokasi Horcrux tergeletak, berniat meraih dan mengambilnya - namun satu lidah api menjilatnya, dan Harry menyaksikan dengan takjub, ketika kalung Horcrux tersebut hangus dan lenyap dalam api - diiringi suara jeritan yang mengerikan.

Dia tak percaya ini.

Dia benar-benar menghancurkan Horcrux dengan satu kutukan.

"Jadi itu benar," bisik Harry. "Horcrux bisa benar-benar dihancurkan dengan cara ini..."

Namun satu hal yang dia sangat ngeri melihatnya, adalah salah satu kepala ular api tersebut berhenti bergerak ke depan, dan menoleh, nyaris perlahan dan penuh kasih, ke arahnya.

Harry menambah konsentrasinya, berusaha mengendalikan kembali Fiendfyre. Namun dia melihat dua kepala ular lagi terbentuk, dan menoleh ke arahnya juga. Dan dia langsung mengerti bahwa dia gagal dalam mengendalikan kutukannya sendiri.

_Sial lagi dan lagi_, jerit Harry dalam hati.

Empat kepala ular api membuka mulut mereka, meraung keras sekali. Mereka bergerak ke arah Harry.

Harry berkonsentrasi sekeras mungkin akan lokasi tempat pertama yang muncul di pikirannya. Lokasi yang bahkan dia tidak ketahui tempat persisnya, namun untuk kali ini saja, dia mau mengambil risiko tersebut. Risiko yang tinggi sekali.

_Ottery St. Catchpole, Kediaman Lovegood._

.

Sensasi dijejalkan dalam terowongan sempit, plus perasaan sakit di kakinya, Harry mendarat di atas tanah keras dengan kakinya yang terluka parah, dan langsung terjatuh kesakitan.

Dia melihat kaki kirinya, dan tercekat saat menyaksikan darah kini sudah menyelimutinya utuh-utuh, hingga seluruhnya seperti berwarna merah. Dia merasakan rasa sakit lagi yang luar biasa, dan meringis kesakitan, berguling pelan dan merintih.

"Siapa itu?" seru seorang pria, dari belakang Harry. Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki, dan hal berikutnya yang Harry lihat adalah wajah seorang pria yang berambut panjang putih tidak disisir, berlutut di depannya.

"Merlin!" seru pria tersebut. "Harry Potter!"

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang diingat Harry, sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.


	6. Of Father and Daughter

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

Hal pertama yang dia lihat saat kesadarannya kembali adalah cahaya yang menyisir masuk melalui jendela.

Harry menatap langit-langit ruangan tempat dia berada, inderanya berusaha mengenali dan mencatat semua detail kecil mengenai ruangan tersebut.

Dia menyadari bahwa dia berada di atas tempat tidur nyaman dengan seprei berwarna biru muda, yang posisinya tak terlalu tinggi dari lantai. Kemudian, dia menatap langit-langit kembali. Tadi dia sempat bingung saat baru pertama kali menatapnya. Dia sempat mengira dia menatap cermin, karena wajahnya sendiri yang menatapnya balik dari langit-langit. Namun kini setelah bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas, Harry menyadari bahwa itu bukan cermin, melainkan lukisan.

Penasaran, dia meraih kacamatanya, yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya, dan menelitinya.

Langit-langit kamar tidur tersebut didekorasi dengan lima wajah yang dilukis dengan indah, setara dengan lukisan-lukisan di Hogwarts-lebih bagus malah. Lukisan tersebut menampilkan wajah Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, dan Neville. Meskipun lukisan-lukisan itu tidak bergerak, ada sesuatu yang magis pada lukisan-lukisan itu. Harry merasa mereka bernapas.

Melihat wajah teman-temannya kembali, Harry merasa seolah angin hangat bertiup menghangatkan setiap rongga hatinya. Dia tersenyum kecil, dan, untuk pertama kalinya, menyadari adanya rantai emas halus yang dijalin di sekeliling lukisan-lukisan itu. Namun itu bukanlah rantai, melainkan satu kata, yang diulang berkali-kali dalam tinta emas: _sahabat._

"Sudah melihat mahakarya anakku, Mr. Potter?"

Harry menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara, dan dengan refleks yang dia bahkan tak sadar memilikinya, berniat melompat berdiri - namun dia merasakan sakit luar biasa di kakinya, dan dia meringis. Dia menoleh ke kakinya.

Perban tebal sekarang menutupi bekas lukanya, namun dia masih merasakan sakit yang hebat dari sana. Dia mengeluh, dan mendongak menatap orang yang barusan berbicara. Pria itu terkekeh, menyibakkan rambutnya yang kotor acak-acakan dari wajahnya.

"Aku bukan penyembuh, Mr. Potter, jadi aku tak bisa menyembuhkannya dengan total, tambah lagi dengan dalamnya luka tersebut," kata si pria dengan cerah, meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja samping tempat tidur Harry.

Harry menatap makanan tersebut, ke kakinya, kemudian kembali ke si pria, yang sekarang tersenyum ramah pada Harry.

"Terima kasih, sir, um..."

"Xenophilius Lovegood, perkenalkan," kata pria itu, menjulurkan lengannya.

Harry menjabatnya, sembari membelalak. Dia ingat pria ini, ayah dari Luna yang dia temui di pernikahan Bill dan Fleur. Dia juga ingat bahwa saat kabur dari Knockturn Alley, dia ber-Apparate ke kediaman Lovegood tanpa mengetahui alamat dan lokasi persisnya. Apparate yang sangat berisiko, namun rupanya dia berhasil melakukannya.

_Beruntung... _Batin Harry.

"Mr Lovegood, saya..."

"Tak perlu. Aku sudah mengetahui apa yang kamu lakukan, Mr Potter," kata Xenophilius riang, mengeluarkan satu eksemplar koran dari saku celananya. Dia meletakkannya di atas pangkuan Harry, dan memperlihatkan _Headline_-nya. Harry membacanya, dan seketika membelalak. Lagi.

Di sana, terpampang foto dirinya, yang seolah bukan dirinya. Di foto tersebut, dia berdiri tegak, sebelah celananya terpotong dan robek-robek, berselimut darah. Api luar biasa dahsyat menyelimutinya, mengelilinginya, berbentuk ular yang menyala-nyala. Dia tampak seperti penyihir sungguhan di sana.

Eh, bukan.

Dia tampak seperti _Lord Voldemort_ di foto tersebut.

"_Harry Potter, sang Pangeran Kegelapan,"_ kata Xenophilius, membacakan judul utama berita tersebut. "Emas untuk kepalamu makin bertambah, Mr Potter. Kini mereka bukan lagi menyebutmu _Yang Tak Diinginkan No 1. _Kini mereka menyebutmu _Prince of Darkness._"

Harry menatap foto itu dengan berang sekali. Lagi-lagi...

"Saya bukan Penyihir Hitam," geram Harry, meremas koran tersebut dan melemparnya ke luar jendela, tak membaca isi beritanya sedikitpun. "Saya melakukan itu agar saya bisa selamat!"

"Aku tahu," kata Xenophilius, nyengir. "Dan masyarakat juga tahu, dalam hati mereka, bahwa sesungguhnya kamu bukanlah Penyihir Hitam seperti yang dideskripsikan dengan panjang lebar seperti di berita tersebut."

Harry mengerjap dan menganga. Xenophilius terkekeh melihat ekspresi Harry, dan melanjutkan,

"Tak mungkin Penyihir Hitam melancarkan mantra yang membuat _Knockturn Alley _menjadi debu, dan membunuh belasan Pelahap Maut di sana dalam prosesnya. Itu hal pertama."

"Apa? Knockturn Alley menjadi..." Harry menelan ludahnya. "Debu?"

"Ya, tak tahukah kamu?" tanya Xenophilius, nadanya menjadi heran. "Aku tak tahu kutukan apa yang kamu lancarkan itu, yang jelas api tersebut sangat dahsyat laksana badai. Butuh puluhan petugas pemunah-kutukan dari Kementrian untuk akhirnya bisa melenyapkan api tersebut. Itu sangat..."

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sangat apa? Mengerikan?

"...keren, ya, benar. Keren."

Harry membelalak.

"Itu keren sekali, bisa menghabiskan seluruh basis perdagangan ilmu hitam yang sudah ratusan tahun ada di negeri ini hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Itu keren sekali, Mr Potter."

Harry menggeleng lemah. Harusnya dia tahu, kalau berbicara dengan Mr Lovegood, mungkin agak... Melenceng sedikit. Bagaimanapun mindsetnya dia berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan.

Sama seperti Luna, sesungguhnya.

"Oh, dan kalau kamu berpikir masyarakat sihir akan menilaimu sebagai pengkhianat, atau penyihir hitam, percayalah padaku, itu tidak benar," kata Xenophilius, nyengir lebar. "Kami masyarakat sihir memang kadang tidak dewasa, namun kami tidak bodoh. Kami tahu, kamu sedang dalam perjuangan melawan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Mr Potter. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu."

Satu majalah Quibbler diletakkan oleh Mr Lovegood di atas tempat tidur Harry, dan Harry membaca judulnya. Foto yang sama dengan yang ada di Daily Prophet menghiasi halaman sampulnya, namun alih-alih tampak mengerikan, Harry di sana tampak lebih gagah. Tambahkan dengan fakta bahwa seseorang telah melukis karikatur Voldemort yang terbakar oleh api dari Harry. Judul beritanya adalah _Vol-Au-Vent: Roasted. _

Harry meringis, namun saat bersamaan ingin tertawa.

"Kaget, eh? Seseorang melukiskan gambar ini dengan sangat bagus, lalu mengirimkannya langsung padaku. Orang baik..." kata Mr Lovegood, dengan senyuman melamun dan pandangan menerawang, seperti orang sedang mengingat masa lalu yang sangat menyenangkan. Harry memandanginya selama beberapa menit.

Akhirnya, Mr Lovegood tersadar dari lamunannya, dan berkata cepat, "Wah, di mana sopan santunku? Makanlah, Mr Potter. Telur dadar dan Plimpy air tawar yang baru saja kugoreng. Penuh kha-"

"Plimpy-apa?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Plimpy Air Tawar! Kukail sendiri di sungai dekat sini! Berkhasiat tinggi, mampu menyeimbangkan kadar gula darah dan mengurangi rasa sakit!" jawab Xenophilius antusias. "Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa mengail lagi-"

"Tidak, terima kasih, Mr Lovegood," kata Harry, tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih karena sudah mau menampung saya."

"Oh, tak masalah, Mr Potter, tak masalah," kata Xenophilius, mengayunkan sebelah tangannya seperti mengusir lalat. "Kan sudah kutulis sendiri di majalahku: Kita semua harus mendukung dan membantu Harry Potter!"

Harry nyengir, teringat tulisan di sampul depan _The Quibbler _yang dia baca di Knockturn Alley. Serahkan pada Mr Lovegood dan Luna untuk menulis hal-hal seperti itu di masa-masa seperti ini.

"Oh ya, dan Luna masih di Hogwarts, tapi dia akan pulang untuk liburan natal seminggu lagi. Dia akan senang ada kamu di sini, Mr Pot-"

"Harry," kata Harry, memotong kalimat Xenophilius. Dia tersenyum, dan berkata lagi, "Panggil saja aku Harry, Mr Lovegood."

"Tentu saja, Harry," kata Xenophilius, tersenyum ramah. "Kamu juga bisa memanggilku Xeno."

Dia mendongak menatap langit-langit yang berlukiskan lima wajah tersebut, dan menghela napas. Xenophilius berkata, "Luna sangat menyayangimu, Harry. Dia selalu mengatakan kamu adalah teman terbaik yang pernah dia miliki."

"Terima kasih," jawab Harry, tenggorokannya agak tercekat. Xenophilius tersenyum, dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Baiklah, aku harus melanjutkan pencetakan majalah!" kata Xenophilius riang. "Jika kamu butuh apapun, cukup -"

Namun Harry melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan tergantung dari leher Xenophilus, sesuatu yang memantulkan cahaya matahari dari jendela. Harry menyipitkan matanya, dan melihat bentuk bnda tersebut.

"Maaf," kata Harry.

"Ya?" tanya Xenophilius, berhenti bergerak. Harry menatapnya, kemudian menatap kembali kalung yang tergantung di leher Xenophilius. Bentuk kalung tersebut... Dia tak mungkin salah mengingatnya. Dia melihat lambang yang sama di pemakaman Godric's Hollow. Lambang yang khas, dan... Aneh.

Seperti bangun datar matematika.

"Apakah... Itu kalung yang sama yang Anda kenakan pada pesta pernikahan Bill dan Fleur?" tanya Harry pelan.

Xenophilius menunduk menatap kalungnya sendiri, dan nyengir. Dia menjawab, "Tentu saja, ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak, aku-aku hanya..." Harry merasa dia pernah melihat lambang itu, selain di pemakaman dan di kalung Xenophilius, namun dia lagi-lagi tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dia rasanya pernah melihatnya berkali-kali, dalam kondisi yang sepele... Sambil lalu... Tapi dia tak bisa ingat. Dia tahu Krum mengatakan bahwa itu adalah lambang Grindelwald, namun lambang Grindelwald di pemakaman Godric's Hollow?

Harry bertanya, "Bisakah Anda memberitahu saya... Sebenarnya lambang apa itu?"

Xenophilius mengangkat alisnya.

"Apakah yang kamu maksud adalah lambang _Deathly Hallows_?"

-XXXXXXXX-

Malam hari kelima Harry di kediaman Lovegood, dia terbangun di tengah malam.

Hidup di kediaman Lovegood benar-benar menyenangkan, sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama tak dialaminya setelah berbulan-bulan. Tak perlu tidur dengan perasaan was-was, senantiasa waspada, dan sebagainya. Harry dapat mengistirahatkan inderanya yang semakin peka setelah berhadapan langsung dengan Voldemort dan berhasil lolos.

Setiap pagi dia akan dibangunkan oleh cahaya matahari yang menerpa masuk melalui jendela, dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membawa naik aroma sarapan yang dimasak oleh Xenophilius. Terlepas dari penampilan makanan itu, masakan yang dimasak oleh Xenophilius sangat lezat. Dia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa akan hal tersebut.

Setiap hari dia akan ada di dalam rumah, membantu Xenophilius dalam mencetak majalah-majalah _The Quibbler._ Biasanya mereka tertawa-tawa dan terkekeh-kekeh setiap mengerjakan itu, terutama setiap membaca judul-judulnya. Kadang dia membatin, apakah tidak apa-apa begini terus. Dia mengingatkan Xenophilius sekali dua kali, namun tidak begitu didengarkan. Xenophilius sangat antusias akan pekerjaannya, dan tak ada yang bisa mengganggunya. Kalau tidak bekerja, mereka akan duduk, mengobrol dan mendiskusikan banyak hal, terutama kondisi dunia luar saat ini. Dari Xenophilius, Harry mengetahui bahwa ternyata keluarga Weasley masih bekerja dengan normal. Bill dan Fleur sekarang sudah pindah ke suatu tempat bernama Shell Cottage, tempat aman di wilayah Selatan Inggris.

"Mereka mengatakan, jika mau berkunjung dipersilakan. Jelas aku tak akan mengganggu mereka sementara waktu ini. Mereka masih pengantin baru," kata Xenophilius, terkekeh.

Harry mengerti maksud Bill dan Fleur memberitahu_ tempat aman _kepada orang lain, dan _mempersilakan mereka berkunjung_. Jelas maksud mereka adalah: _Jika ada masalah, cepat datang ke tempat kami. _Harry agak ragu, apakah Xenophilius mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari Bill dan Fleur atau tidak, namun memutuskan tidak bertanya.

Kini, setelah berhari-hari, Harry akhirnya menyadari satu hal:

Dia telah menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari dalam mati rasa.

Dia akhirnya menyadari, dan mengerti, bahwa dia sudah melakukan hal-hal yang dulu dia pikir mustahil dia lakukan.

Membuka kedua telapak tangannya, Harry menyadari bahwa yang ditatapnya adalah tangan seorang pembunuh.

Dia membakar habis seluruh Knockturn Alley, dan siapa yang tahu berapa orang selain para Pelahap Maut yang tewas?

Para Pelahap Maut itu... Berapa orang dari mereka, yang memiliki keluarga di rumah mereka, yang menunggu, yang tak tahu mengenai pekerjaan mereka?

_Seperti Regulus Black... Crouch... _Apa yang akan keluarga mereka katakan mengenai tewasnya para Pelahap Maut tersebut?

Kemudian belum lagi dengan Godric's Hollow, yang dibantai habis hanya karena dia pernah ada di sana...

_Dan setiap malam, Voldemort menyiksa dan membunuh orang-orang. Setiap detik aku tidak mengalahkannya, satu orang tewas... Setiap saat..._

_Aku bersenang-senang di sini, sementara di luar sana, orang-orang tewas dan diteror._

Namun wajah orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya kembali muncul di depan matanya, semuanya menatapnya, semuanya memandanginya penuh harapan... Penuh permohonan... Agar dia mengakhiri semua ini.

Mereka semua menganggapnya sebagai Hero, Pahlawan, Sang Terpilih yang akan mengembalikan cahaya kepada mereka. Namun apakah Hero membunuh orang-orang? Tak peduli walaupun mereka itu jahat, apakah Hero membunuhi orang?

"_Kamu bukanlah tentara. Kamu adalah Hero."_

"_Kami percaya padamu."_

"_Kami akan selalu mendukungmu."_

Dia membenamkan kepalanya dalam telapak tangannya. Meskipun dia akan menghadapi Voldemort... Dia tahu, dia sadar bahwa tidak mungkin seorang murid Hogwarts dengan pendidikan hanya setara kelas enam sanggup mengalahkan Voldemort dalam hal _Skill _dan duel. Tidak mungkin.

_Deathly Hallows?_

Hal yang diceritakan oleh Xenophilius berhari-hari lalu.

Memang sangat merangsang, dan sangat menarik bagi Harry. Mungkin ini sebabnya Dumbledore mewariskan buku _Kisah Beedle_ kepada Hermione, dimana di sana terdapat lambang autentik Relikui Kematian. Kemudian Jubah Gaib Harry. Dan jika dia tidak salah, isi dari Snitch adalah Batu Kebangkitan. Dia sudah memiliki dua Hallows, tinggal satu lagi. Satu benda yang sepertinya benar-benar menjadi kunci, benda yang juga dikejar oleh Voldemort, jika yang dia lihat dari penglihatan-penglihatannya itu benar.

Tongkat Sihir Elder.

Voldemort sepertinya sangat bernafsu ingin memilikinya. Mungkin karena dia sadar apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Harry dengan tongkat sihirnya... Dia sudah tak sabar lagi ingin mencari tongkat yang bisa mengalahkan semua tongkat lainnya, termasuk tongkat sihir Harry.

_Dan jika Voldemort mendapatkannya lebih dahulu, aku tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang..._

Pada hari-hari pertama dia mendengarnya, dia merasakan keinginan membara dari dalam dirinya untuk memperoleh seluruh Hallows, semuanya, sebelum Voldemort mendapatkannya. Dia sangat menginginkannya, hingga kadang terasa seperti obsesi. Dia berpikir bahwa itu mungkin kuncinya. Penakluk Kematian... Hallows melawan Horcrux... Semuanya terasa klop.

Namun sekarang dia melihat tangannya sendiri, dan tongkat sihirnya. Sudah berapa nyawa yang dia cabut? Apakah dia benar-benar ingin terus melakukan ini? Apakah dia benar-benar akan membunuh lagi, dengan Relikui Kematian?

Menjadi Penakluk Kematian tidak lagi menarik hatinya sekarang. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah mencari Horcrux. Sudah empat yang hancur, tiga olehnya sendiri. Tinggal tiga lagi: Barang dari Hufflepuff, dari Ravenclaw, dan terakhir, yang paling terakhir, Voldemort sendiri.

Dia akan mencari semuanya, dan membuat Voldemort kembali menjadi _mortal_. Membunuhnya adalah urusan nanti. Yang penting, Voldemort harus sama fananya dengan dia.

Bekas lukanya mulai terasa menusuk-nusuk lagi, Harry membenamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangannya.

-XXXXXXX-

"Hogwarts Express akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku akan menjemput Luna, Harry. Kamu akan baik-baik saja sendirian di sini?" tanya Xenophilius, merapikan dasi dan jubah biru cerahnya.

Harry menjawab, "Tentu saja, sir." Xenophilius terkekeh.

"Kamu orang baik, Harry. Aku titip percetakanku juga ya, dan kalau mau kamu bisa-"

Terdengar bunyi gedoran sangat keras dari arah pintu, membuat mereka berdua berjengit kaget. Harry menoleh menatap pintu. Gedoran barusan sangat kasar, sangat tidak wajar. Apakah-

"Siapa sih itu?" kata Xenophilius, merapikan rambutnya sedikit.

Kali ini ada suara gedoran lebih keras lagi, dan suara teriakan, "BUKA PINTUNYA, LOVEGOOD! KAMI TAHU KAMU ADA DI DALAM!"

"Ap-apa yang-" gagap Xenophilius. Harry mendapatkan ide mengenai siapa itu, dan meraih jubah gaibnya dari meja sebelah. Harry mengangguk pada Xenophilius, dan berkata pelan, "Jangan khawatir. Majulah."

Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dan menyelubungkan jubah gaib menutupi tubuhnya. Xenophilius memandangi tempat dia menghilang selama beberapa saat, tampak was-was. Dia baru mau berbicara lagi ketika orang di luar berteriak,

"KALAU KAMU TIDAK KELUAR, KAMI AKAN MERUBUHKAN TEMPAT INI!"

"Ya, ya, ya! Aku datang!" seru Xenophilius cepat-cepat. Dia berlari kecil menuju pintu, dengan Harry mengikuti di belakangnya, siap melontarkan kutukan jika diperlukan. Xenophilius membuka pintunya, dan sekejap, dua orang merangsek masuk.

Satu dari mereka langsung menyambar jubah Xenophilius dan menahannya di dinding dengan kasar, sedangkan satunya lagi berdiri agak di belakangnya, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya lurus-lurus ke arah Xenophilius.

Mereka berdua mengenakan jubah hitam, dan topeng tengkorak yang khas. Harry menggertakkan giginya. Sudah dia duga, pasti Pelahap Maut.

"A-a-apa ini? Kenapa kalian -"

"Lovegood," desis yang mencengkeram jubah Xenophilius, "Kami sudah melihat apa yang kamu tulis di edisi majalahmu yang terakhir..."

"O-oh, begitukah?" kata Xenophilius, berusaha tersenyum. "Kalau kalian ingin edisi berikutnya, kalian bisa mendapatkan edisi diskon-"

"DIAM!" seru pelahap maut yang satunya, yang bertubuh lebih besar dan tampak lebih garang. "Kami tidak datang untuk main-main, Lovegood! Selama ini kamu selamat karena Pangeran Kegelapan tak ingin menumpahkan darah sesama Darah-Murni. Kamu tak pernah memiliki sejarah buruk dengan kami... Namun tampaknya kamu mau mengubah status darahmu menjadi Darah Pengkhianat, hah?"

"A-a-aku-"

"Anakmu ada bersama kami, Lovegood," geram Pelahap Maut pertama. Harry menahan dirinya dari mengeluarkan suara tercekat, sedangkan Xenophilius malah tak mampu berkata-kata. Dia menatap si Pelahap Maut dengan pandangan tak percaya, _shock_, dan ngeri. Si Pelahap Maut terkekeh lagi.

"Apa? Baru mengerti akan apa yang bisa kami lakukan, eh?" tanya Pelahap Maut itu. Dia mencengkeram jubah Xenophilius lebih kuat lagi, dan mengguncangnya, membuat kepala Xenophilius terantuk-antuk dinding.

"Jadi, Lovegood, kuharap kamu bisa mengambil pelajaran dari ini. Kamu tahu, apa yang harus kamu perbuat, kan?" desis si Pelahap Maut yang lebih besar. "Jika kamu melakukan hal lain saja, yang membuat Pangeran Kegelapan tak senang... Kamu bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada anakmu."

"K-k-kumohon," gagap Xenophilius. "K-kumohon, apapun-apapun asal jangan Luna-"

Kedua Pelahap Maut itu tertawa, dan si Pelahap Maut pertama melemparkan Xenophilius dengan kerasnya, hingga menubruk meja dan mematahkannya menjadi dua. Harry mencengkeram tongkat sihirnya.

"Kalau saja kamu menahan Harry Potter saat ini juga di rumahmu, Lovegood," kata si Pelahap Maut, "Kami mungkin bisa mempertimbangkan kemungkinan untuk barter. _Sang Terpilih_ dengan anakmu yang aneh dan gila itu... Kupikir cukup adil."

Xenophilius terisak, dan menoleh lemah ke arah Harry berdiri. Harry menatapnya, menatap mata orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, mata seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi putrinya... Dia tahu bahwa Xenophilius dihadapkan untuk memilih sekarang, pilihan yang sulit namun sangat mudah sesungguhnya. Dia akan memutuskan, untuk mengkhianati pihak yang mana...

Namun Harry tak akan membiarkannya.

Dia tak akan membiarkan Xenophilius memilih.

Dia yang akan menanggung beban itu.

Mantra bius non-verbal meluncur dari ujung tongkat Harry, dan menghantam si Pelahap Maut pertama. Si Pelahap Maut langsung terlempar, menghantam dinding dan pingsan.

Kekuatan mantra bius dari Harry membuat jubah gaibnya terlempar, dan si Pelahap Maut kedua kali ini lebih siap. Dia sudah melihat Harry, dan, tepat saat Harry meluncurkan kutukan berikutnya, dia menangkisnya.

"Gila kamu, Lovegood!" seru si Pelahap Maut, menurunkan tudungnya. "Bilang dari tadi kalau ada Potter di rumahmu! Bisa memudahkan kami sejak awal, kan!"

"Dimana kalian menahan Luna?" geram Harry, mengacungkan tongkatnya lurus-lurus ke arah si Pelahap Maut.

"Ha! Kamu mengkhawatirkannya? Siapa dia, gadismu? _CRUCIO_!" seru si Pelahap Maut.

Harry menghindar dengan tipis. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Pelahap Maut yang ini berbeda dengan yang pertama tadi. Yang ini lebih ganas, lebih berpengalaman, dan lebih kuat. Dia menghindari mantra-mantra dan kutukan dari Harry dengan mudah.

Harry mempertimbangkan kemungkinannya yang dia miliki. Dia bisa terus ada di sini, berduel, atau kabur dengan ber-Apparate. Namun jika dia pergi, itu berarti dia akan meninggalkan Xenophilius dalam genggaman para Pelahap Maut.

Tidak, dia tidak bisa pergi. Dia harus menyelesaikan ini.

Si Pelahap Maut meluncurkan kutukan kuat yang menjebol dinding. Reruntuhan batu mulai berjatuhan, dan setiap kutukan yang menghantam dinding menggetarkan bangunan rumah tersebut. Harry menghindari lagi dua kutukan dengan sangat nyaris, sembari menarik Xenophilius yang masih meringkuk di bawah meja yang patah.

Sesungguhnya dia bisa melawan dengan lebih baik, jika saja Xenophilius bisa bertindak sebagai bantuan serangan, bukannya sebagai orang yang harus dilindungi. Dia menangkis dua kutukan biru lagi, dan menunduk di balik sofa. Harry bisa merasakan kutukan kuat lewat di atas sofa.

"Ayo, Harry Potter! Kamu mau bermain Petak Umpet? KELUAR!" seru si Pelahap Maut.

Harry menoleh ke Xenophilius, yang masih gemetaran. Dia mencengkeram jubahnya, dan berkata cepat, "Dengar, Xeno. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Begitu aku dan dia mulai berduel lagi, kamu pergilah."

"K-ke mana?" tanya Xenophilius dengan tergagap.

"KELUAR, POTTER!" seru si Pelahap Maut, terdengar berjalan mendekat. Harry menggertakkan gigi.

"Apparate, ke luar negeri, Australia, entahlah! Pergilah!" kata Harry keras.

"_CONFRINGO!"_

Harry bereaksi dengan cepat. Dia menendang Xenophilius menjauh dari sofa, lalu berdiri. Mengacungkan tongkatnya dengan gerakan menyentak, dan berseru, "_Protego!_"

Perisai tak terlihat mengembang di depannya, dan mantra peledak memantul penuh-penuh, menuju ke dinding.

Harry menoleh ke arah mantra peledak itu, dan, bagai gerakan lamban, melihat mantra itu meluncur lurus ke posisi tanduk Snorkack-Tanduk-Kisut yang besar sekali. Otaknya memberi tahu dirinya bahwa seharusnya tak akan ada apa-apa, hanya tanduk... Hanya tanduk Snorkack yang aneh...

Namun mendadak cahaya putih menerpa, dan Harry merasakan gelombang yang sangat kuat dan keras. Suara seperti gemuruh, dan Harry tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ledakan luar biasa, bunyinya seakan ruangan mereka hancur berkeping-keping. Serpihan kayu, batu, dan reruntuhan beterbangan ke segala jurusan. Harry berhasil bertahan di tempatnya berkat mantra perisai kuat yang dipasangnya, namun dia bisa melihat si Pelahap Maut terlempar jauh. Dia meringis, berusaha menahan dirinya, meskipun tangannya terasa sangat sakit, menahan agar mantra perisai tetap terpasang-

Satu detik yang terasa seabad, Harry melepas napasnya, dan mengerjap. Dia nyaris tak bisa bernapas karena tebalnya debu. Langit-langit telah runtuh, ujung tempat tidur Luna menggantung. Lemari-lemari, sofa, dan mesin cetak hancur berkeping-keping, dan dinding rumah sudah lenyap sebagian.

Kemudian dia ingat mengenai si Pelahap Maut, dan menoleh dengan cepat. Dia kemudian melihat tubuh si Pelahap Maut tergeletak tak bergerak di dekat posisi meja, kaki dan tangannya mencuat dalam posisi super ganjil. Dia merasa lega sekali, dia berhasil menyelesaikan ini...

Namun kemudian dia ingat mengenai satu orang lagi, dan berbalik badan dengan ngeri.

Xenophilius tak ada, namun Harry bisa melihat ujung jubahnya dari balik tumpukan batu-batu. Ngeri sekali, Harry berusaha menggali, dengan tangan, satu per satu, hingga kaki kiri Xenophilius terlihat. Dia berusaha menggali lagi, namun batu-batu itu terlalu berat. Dia mengutuk otot-ototnya yang lemah, dan mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan kasar, melancarkan mantra usir pada seluruh batu-batu tersebut.

Xenophilius terbaring dan mengerang lemah. Harry mengangkat batu-batu terakhir dari tangan dan kakinya, dan dengan ngeri melihat darah sudah mengucur dari banyak bagian tubuhnya. Wajah Xenophilius memucat, dan Harry kaget sekali melihat dua batang besi, sepertinya berasal dari alat pencetak majalah, menancap di dadanya.

Harry menggenggamnya dan berusaha mencabutnya, namun Xenophilius menggenggam tangannya sebelum dia sempat menariknya. Harry menoleh menatapnya dengan panik, jantungnya terasa berdetak sangat kencang.

"Tak... Usah... Harry Potter..." desah Xenophilius. Dia terbatuk-batuk, dan memuntahkan darah. Harry menahan napasnya.

"Jangan bicara, Xeno! Akan kutolong-"

"Harry..."

"Jangan bicara, tolong!" seru Harry, berusaha mengingat-ingat mantra yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk menolong orang yang baru saja tertindih tumpukan batu berat dan tertancap besi di dada-namun tidak ada sama sekali yang muncul di kepalanya. Dia merasa sangat panik, dia tak bisa berpikir jernih...

"Kumohon, Harry Potter..." desah Xenophilius, menggenggam tangan Harry lebih erat. Harry memejamkan matanya, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia tak akan membiarkan ini terjadi... Tak akan lagi. Dia tak mau menjadi seperti ini.

"...Berjanjilah padaku..."

Seharusnya hari ini tidak seperti ini. Harusnya Xenophilius akan menjemput Luna, kemudian mereka bertiga akan makan malam bersama semeja, mungkin Luna akan menceritakan banyak hal mengenai Wrackspurt atau Nargle, kemudian Harry akan bercerita juga mengenai perjalanannya-

"Ya, Xeno?" tanya Harry, membuka matanya. Dia bisa merasakan air mengaliri pipinya, tak ditahannya sama sekali. Dia menatap Xenophilius, yang berjuang untuk berbicara di akhir-akhir tarikan napasnya.

"Selamatkan... Anakku..." bisik Xenophilius.

Dan dengan itu, genggaman tangan Xenophilius melemah, dan mengendur. Tangannya merosot, dan jatuh tergeletak di lantai. Matanya masih terbuka, wajahnya menghadap Harry dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

Namun dia sudah tak bernyawa.

Harry mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, dan menutup kedua mata Xenophilius.

Dia berdiri, dan menarik napas dalam beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya. Akhirnya, walaupun jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, dia berbalik badan dan berjalan ke Pelahap Maut yang pingsan di luar rumah.

"_Selamatkan anakku"_

Satu suara lagi bertambah dalam koleksi suara di dalam kepala Harry. Dia mengutuk Pelahap Maut, karena datang ke sini... Dia mengutuk Voldemort, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, karena mantra perisainya-lah yang membuat mantra peledak menghantam tanduk-entah-apa-itu dan mengakibatkannya meledak dengan kekuatan TNT.

Dia mengutuk dirinya, karena telah menyebabkan Xenophilius tewas hari ini. Kalau saja dia tak datang ke sini...

Dia sampai di luar, dan menendang si Pelahap Maut yang terbaring pingsan hingga wajahnya menghadap langit. Dengan satu mantra _Ennervate, _dia menyadarkan si Pelahap Maut.

"_Imperio,"_ gumam Harry, sebelum si Pelahap Maut sempat bereaksi. Mata si Pelahap Maut membuka kosong, tanda kutukan imperius sudah bekerja. Harry berlutut di sampingnya.

"Katakan padaku," geram Harry. "Di mana Luna Lovegood ditahan."

Si Pelahap Maut menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong. Setelah dua detik dalam diam, dia mendesah, "Mal...Nor..."

"YANG KERAS!" seru Harry.

"M-Malfoy Manor!" jawab si Pelahap Maut cepat, seolah dia bisa merasakan ngeri kepada Harry di bawah kutukan imperius sekalipun.

Harry mengernyit, dan mengangguk, berkata, "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan bersiap... Setelah ini bawa aku ke sana!"

"Baik..." jawab si Pelahap Maut.

Harry berbalik badan, dan berjalan kembali ke rumah, berniat mengambil jubah gaibnya, jubahnya, dan barang-barangnya yang lain. Saat dia melewati si Pelahap Maut besar yang terbaring di dalam, dia menyadari bahwa si Pelahap Maut masih hidup - dia merintih pelan.

"_Imperio," _ujar Harry pelan. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah si Pelahap Maut, dan memerintahkannya untuk tidak bernapas selama satu jam.

Dia akan mati dengan sendirinya nanti.

Harry tak peduli. Dia memiliki tujuan jelas sekarang.

_Malfoy Manor._

* * *

Notes:

Penyebab ledakan tersebut adalah Tanduk Erumpent, ada di buku HP7. Aku sengaja tak menjelaskan lagi mengenai Relikui Kematian, karena tak signifikan dan sudah jelas ada di Canon.


	7. Further to Escape

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

Harry mengepak barang-barangnya di lantai atas, yang kini sudah berlubang dan rusak. Tempat tidur Luna, tempat tidur sama yang ditempatinya selama seminggu ini, kini sudah ambruk seluruhnya ke lantai dasar. Dia memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tasnya, kemudian mengenakan jubahnya, siap berangkat.

Saat dia menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar, dia melihat lagi jasad Xenophilius. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap jasadnya... Dia melihat si Pelahap Maut besar juga sudah tewas, kehabisan napas karena dia menahannya sendiri.

Keluar dari rumah, Harry tahu bahwa tak ada cara lain. Pelahap Maut yang lainnya mungkin akan datang untuk menyelidiki, jika mereka tahu bahwa salah satu teman mereka tak kembali. Jadi, dia memutuskan melakukan hal yang seperti yang dilakukannya pada tendanya yang lama.

Dia membakar rumah Lovegood dengan api yang membara, membiarkan semuanya menjadi abu dan runtuh ke tanah.

"Maafkan aku, Xeno," gumam Harry, mengamati bangunan laksana benteng catur tersebut runtuh. Dia menggeleng pelan, kemudian berbali dan menatap kepada Pelahap Maut satunya lagi, yang masih terduduk diam, menunggu perintah. Kutukan Imperius yang dilancarkan padanya cukup kuat untuk bisa menjaganya diam terus seperti itu, dan Harry merasakan kebanggaan yang menjijikkan lagi dari dirinya.

Itu tak berarti sekarang. Dia memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan.

"Berdiri," perintah Harry.

Si Pelahap Maut berdiri dengan pelan dan patuh. Tingginya ternyata hanya sedagu Harry. Harry berjalan mendekatinya, lalu bertanya dengan pelan dan jelas, "Siapa namamu?"

Pelahap Maut tersebut memandanginya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Roxes."

"Roxes, baiklah," ujar Harry, mencengkeram kerah jubah Roxes. "Kamu adalah Pelahap Maut, benar?"

"Y...Ya," jawab Roxes.

"Kamu tahu dimana lokasi Malfoy Manor?" tanya Harry.

"Tahu..." jawabnya.

"Bagus. Bisa membawaku ber-Apparate ke sana kan?" tanya Harry pelan, makin intens.

"Bi..." Roxes menelan ludahnya, seolah menjawabnya adalah sesuatu yang akan menyakitkan bagi tenggorokannya. "Bi..Bisa."

Harry berhenti sejenak. Mungkin kutukan Imperius memang tak didesain untuk interogasi, karena kutukan tersebut menahan seluruh saraf pikiran, dan akan sulit berpikir jika saraf-saraf otak dikendalikan. Tapi dia tak peduli itu, yang penting, sekarang, adalah menanyakan,

"Sebutkan penjagaan apa saja yang ada di Malfoy Manor," desis Harry.

"P...pagar yang bisa... Bicara..." Roxes menelan ludah, sementara Harry mengernyit. "Dinding anti-Apparate dan dinding anti-Portkey, fasilitas untuk membuatnya tak-terpetakan, dan dulu diselubungi juga oleh semacam Fidelius."

"Fidelius? Bagaimana dengan sekarang?" tanya Harry cepat.

"Sekarang... Sudah tidak," jawab Roxes.

"Lalu..." Harry langsung teringat satu hal lagi yang cukup fatal. Dia buru-buru bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan lokasi persis Luna ditahan? Kamu mengetahuinya?"

"Tahu..." jawab Roxes pelan, mengangguk. "Dia ditahan di Ruang Bawah Tanah, bersama Ollivander, si pembuat tongkat."

"Kamu harus menunjukkan padaku jalan menuju ke sana, setelah kita tiba di Malfoy Manor. Dan jangan lupa," Harry melangkah mendekat, "Jangan bertindak mencurigakan."

"Ba...ik..." jawab Roxes, mengatur ekspresinya agar tidak kosong. Bagus sekali. Ekspresi kosong khas orang terkena Imperius sangat mencurigakan, dan Roxes mampu memperbaikinya sendiri. Harry merasa puas dengan itu.

Kemudian, dia menggenggam tongkatnya lebih erat, dan mencengkeram lengan Roxes. Dengan satu perintah, _Sekarang,_ Harry merasakan sensasi dijejalkan dalam terowongan sempit lagi.

-XXXXXX-

Mereka berdua mendarat di jalan kecil di pedesaan. Setelah seluruh sensasi dijejalkan tersebut hilang, Harry bisa melihat mereka berdua ada di semacam jalan masuk panjang, dengan sepasang gerbang besi tempat di ujung jauh. Ketika Harry mulai melangkah, mendadak Harry merasakan sensasi sakit luar biasa dari bekas lukanya.

Pandangannya lenyap sesaat, digantikan oleh sesuatu... Dia sedang ada di depan sebuah rumah, mengacungkan tongkatnya pada wanita dan anak yang berlari darinya...

Ingatan akan apa yang sedang dilakukannya membuat Harry sanggup menarik dirinya. Dia mengerjap.

Dia baru saja masuk ke dalam pikiran Voldemort, dia tahu itu. Voldemort sekarang sedang melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat... Terburu-buru...

Berada dalam pikiran Voldemort dalam beberapa detik saja, Harry bisa merasakan bahwa Voldemort sedang terburu-buru.

Dia mencari _tongkat itu_.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Harry kembali fokus pada misi di depannya. Dia mendorong sedikit si Pelahap Maut, menyuruhnya maju memimpin di depan dengan kutukan Imperius. Roxes patuh, dan membawa Harry berjalan menuju gerbang.

Begitu sudah cukup dekat, Harry menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan jubah gaib. Belum ada orang yang terlihat, memang, namun dia tak mau merisikokan apapun sedikitpun. Mereka berdua kini berdiri tepat di depan gerbang besi kokoh tersebut, dan Harry memandang berkeliling dengan agak bingung. Bagaimana dia bisa masuk?

Harry baru mau memerintahkan Roxes untuk mengetuk pagar, atau mungkin menimbulkan sedikit keributan, ketika mendadak besi pagar tersebut berubah bentuk, meliuk lepas dari lengkungan dan gulungan abstrak menjadi wajah menyeramkan, yang berbicara dengan suara dentang logam yang bergaung, "Sebutkan tujuanmu!"

Mengernyit, Harry berpikir cepat. Dia belum menyiapkan diri untuk pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Sebutkan tujuanmu!" seru wajah besi tersebut, semakin keras. Harry mengernyit, kemudian mendapatkan ide.

Dia buru-buru memerintahkan Roxes melalui hubungan sihir kutukan Imperius mereka, dan Roxes langsung berkata, "Saya mau melapor mengenai Xenophilius Lovegood!"

Gerbang itu mengayun terbuka. Harry, setengah-terkejut, memerintahkan Roxes untuk maju lebih dulu.

Mereka berjalan melewati jalan yang diapit pagar tanaman tinggi yang meredam langkah-langkah kaki mereka. Harry melihat sosok putih remang-remang seperti hantu di atasnya, dan sadar itu merak Albino. Ah, bukan.

Itu Augurey putih.

Spesies langka, dan mahal sekali. Dia menggeram dalam hati, merasa marah. Bahkan dalam kondisi dunia sihir seperti sekarang ini, keluarga Malfoy masih memamerkan kekayaan mereka. Tambahkan dengan fakta bahwa di dalam Malfoy Manor ada Luna yang sedang ditawan...

Darahnya mendidih, Harry memerintahkan Roxes untuk berjalan lebih cepat lagi.

Mereka berjalan melewati jalanan berkerikil, ketika mendadak Harry menyadari seseorang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa ini?" tanya suara dingin seorang perempuan.

Harry menoleh, dan melihat si empunya suara. Dia menahan napasnya. Narcissa Malfoy, masih segar, mewah, dan tampak angkuh berjalan mendekat. Dia menahan keinginannya untuk mengutuknya di tempat. Masih terlalu banyak yang harus dilakukannya untuk menyerah begitu saja kepada emosinya.

Harry memerintahkan Roxes untuk menjawab, "Saya datang untuk bertemu dengan Lucius Malfoy."

"Dan siapa kamu?"

Narcissa jelas menganggap bahwa hanya ada satu orang di tempat itu. Harry memberikan perintah kepada Roxes untuk melanjutkan, "Roxes, Ma'am."

"Oh," kata Narcissa pelan, menatap wajah Roxes. Harry mengamati dan melihat bahwa ekspresi angkuh Narcissa berubah sedikit, menjadi lebih sopan. Apakah dia mengenal Roxes? "Mau apa kamu, Roxes? Bukankah baru tadi pagi kamu ke sini untuk membawa anak perempuan itu?"

"Ya, tapi saya memiliki hal lain untuk diberitahu kepada Lucius Malfoy," jawab Roxes lancar, dengan perintah Harry. "Ini mengenai Xenophilius Lovegood."

"Baiklah," kata Narcissa, minggir sedikit. "Ayo masuk."

Mereka bertiga kini menaiki undakan batu lebar, memasuki ruang depan yang di dindingnya berderet lukisan-lukisan megah. Harry tak menghabiskan waktunya untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling, melainkan untuk menghafalkan rute pelarian.

Dia membutuhkannya nanti.

Ruang keluarga sangatlah besar, mewah, dan tak wajar. Harry tak pernah berada di sebuah rumah dengan kemegahan seperti ini, sesuatu yang rasanya bahkan nyaris menandingi kemewahan Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Kandil kristal tergantung dari langit-langitnya, lebih banyak lagi lukisan pada dinding-dindingnya yang berwarna ungu tua. Di depan perapian yang menyala terdapat dua kursi sofa berwarna hijau, salah satunya diduduki oleh suatu hewan yang tampak seperti _Kneazle_.

"Tunggu di sini," kata Narcissa pada Roxes. "Aku akan memanggil Lucius."

Harry menunggu sampai punggung Narcissa lenyap di atas tangga, kemudian mendekat ke Roxes. Dia membuka jubah gaibnya, dan berkata cepat, "Katakan pada Lucius Malfoy, bahwa kamu dan temanmu itu mendapatkan perlawanan sengit dari Xenophilius, dan bahwa temanmu tewas. Ulur waktu selama mungkin, bisa?"

"Bi...sa," jawab Roxes pelan. Harry mengernyit sedikit, kemudian bertanya, pertanyaan yang krusial:

"Beritahu aku lokasi Luna ditahan!"

Roxes mengangguk, kemudian menunjuk ke lorong gelap yang ada di ujung lain Ruang Keluarga. Dia berkata,

"Lurus melalui lorong tersebut, kamu akan menemukan sebuah tangga curam. Turuni tangga tersebut, di dasar tangga ada pintu berat. Di sana, si cewek Lovegood itu ditahan bersama Ollivander."

Harry menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk, mengingat-ingatnya sepenuhnya. Dia tak boleh sampai salah sekarang. Dia baru mau bertanya lebih detail lagi, ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Dia menoleh, dan melihat dengan ngeri seseorang dengan jubah hitam sedang menuruninya.

Dia menyelubungkan kembali jubah gaib menutupi dirinya, dan berjalan cepat menjauh dari ruang keluarga, menuju ke lorong gelap yang ditunjuk Roxes barusan. Setelah mencapai lorong gelap tersebut, dia langsung mengambil kecepatan penuh, berlari. Dia memasangkan mantra peredam pada kedua telapak sepatunya, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar langkahnya.

Jubah gaib dilepasnya begitu dia mencapai tangga curam tersebut. Dia menuruninya, sembari mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi, menerangi tangga dengan cahaya. Akhirnya, dia mencapai sebuah pintu berat.

_Pastilah ini yang dimaksud oleh Roxes. Baiklah..._

Harry mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, mengetukkannya pada pintu seraya membatin, _"Alohomora."_

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Harry mencobanya lagi, mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya pada pintu. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada yang terjadi.

"Gawat..." gumamnya.

Tentu saja sebagian besar orang akan memasang mantra pengunci dengan level lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan sesuatu yang bisa dibuka dengan _Alohomora_ sederhana. Mengernyit, Harry membalik-balik halaman ingatannya, hingga sampai ke ingatannya mengenai tahun kelima. Dia ingat, di salah satu pelajaran mantra, sebuah mantra pelepas yang sanggup melepas sistem kunci juga:

Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya pada pintu, dan berkata, _"Relashio!"_

Suara dentang keras terdengar, dan pintu tersebut membuka ke arah dalam. Harry meringis sedikit, dan berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan.

_Apakah itu terdengar...? Apakah mereka tahu?_

Namun, setelah beberapa detik, dia tak mendengar sedikitpun suara dari atas. Dia menghela napas lega, sebelum kembali berbalik dan mengacungkan ujung tongkatnya yang bercahaya untuk menerangi ruangan gelap tersebut.

Harry melangkah masuk, dan mengangkat cahayanya lebih tinggi.

Cahaya tersebut menerangi sebuah wajah, wajah yang sangat familiar bagi Harry, meskipun dia sudah sangat lama tak bertemu dengannya. Dia menahan napas, dan sejenak, mereka berdua hanya saling tatap.

"Harry?" tanya Luna, mengedipkan bola matanya yang besar. "Apakah... Itu kamu?"

"Ya, ini aku," jawab Harry, berlutut dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Luna, menatap wajahnya lebih jelas lagi. Dia mengecek Luna dengan cemas, meraba lehernya, pipinya, dan dahinya. Dia bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tidak buruk," jawab Luna, tersenyum samar. "Mereka bahkan belum sempat menyediakan makan malam."

Harry tertawa kering. Khas Luna, selalu memberi komentar-komentar seperti itu di dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Siapa itu?" tanya suara serak di pojok gelap ruangan.

Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan cepat. Dia melihat dinding-dinding yang tebal dan dingin, serta, mendadak, sesosok orang yang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata abu-abu.

"Mr Ollivander!" kata Harry. Dia benar-benar lupa bahwa ada Mr Ollivander di dalam sana. Dia hanya berfokus pada Luna. "Anda-anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Baik saja, kukira," jawab Ollivander, sebelum terbatuk-batuk. Harry meringis, batuk Ollivander jelas-jelas mengindikasikan bahwa dia menderita demam parah. Dia menoleh kembali ke Luna, yang langsung bertanya,

"Apakah... Kamu tertangkap, Harry? Aku tak ingin kamu tertangkap."

"Tidak," jawab Harry, otaknya berputar dengan cepat, berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari sini. Dia sama sekali tak memperhitungkan bahwa akan membawa satu orang lagi selain Luna. "Tidak, aku tak tertangkap... Kita akan keluar dari sini..."

Mendadak, terdengar suara dentang keras sekali, diikuti suara debum pintu menutup. Harry melompat kaget, dan langsung berdiri menatap pintu - namum pintu sudah tertutup rapat.

Bunyi rangkaian kunci dan dengung-dengung mengindikasikan bahwa pintu tersebut telah dikunci berlapis, mungkin kali ini jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Kena kamu, Potter!" seru suara di luar, yang Harry sangat kenal.

Lucius Malfoy.

Harry mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke pintu, dan berseru, "_Relashio!"_

Mantra tersebut berhasil membuka satu kunci, namun dari dengung yang terdengar, Harry menduga pastilah Lucius Malfoy menambah lagi lapisan kuncinya. Dia pastilah mendapatkan bantuan.

"Kamu kira kamu bisa menyelinap masuk ke sini begitu saja, Potter? Aku langsung sadar ada yang tidak beres begitu menatap Roxes... Sekarang kamu terjebak di sini!" seru Lucius.

"Lepaskan kami!" seru Harry, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, dan berseru keras, _"Reducto!"_

Mantra tersebut harusnya cukup untuk membuat pintu baja manapun menjadi debu, namun pintu tersebut hanya bergetar, sebelum kembali ke kondisi awalnya. Harry menggeram.

"Tahan pintunya, Cissy, Draco, Roxes! Akan kupanggil! Akan kupanggil Pangeran Kegelapan!" seru Lucius.

Seketika itu juga, bekas luka Harry terasa seolah terbelah membuka. Keadaan nyata di sekelilingnya lenyap, dia adalah Voldemort, dan penyihir kurus di depannya tertawa ompong kepadanya.

"_Bunuh saja aku, kalau begitu!" tuntut si laki-laki tua. "Kamu tak akan menang, kamu tak bisa menang! Tongkat sihir itu tak akan pernah menjadi milikmu-"_

Dia berang sekali pada panggilan yang dirasakannya-dia sudah memperingatkan, dia sudah memberitahu hanya boleh memanggilnya kalau mereka menangkap Potter. Apalagi... Apa ini...

Yang memanggilnya adalah Lucius?

"_Aku tak memilikinya, Voldemort! Kamu tak akan pernah mendapatkannya!"_

Voldemort murka sekali. Grindelwald benar-benar tak memilikinya, dia mendapatkan panggilan, dan dia ditertawakan terus. Kemarahannya meledak. Dia meluncurkan kutukan kematian, yang cahaya hijaunya memenuhi ruangan. Sosok tua itu jatuh tak bernyawa, dan Voldemort melayang kembali ke jendela, kemarahannya nyaris tak terkendali... Mereka akan merasakan pembalasannya kalau tak punya alasan bagus untuk memanggilnya pulang...

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry membuka matanya, dan dunia sekelilingnya berganti lagi. Dia berlutut, dengan Luna di depannya, kedua tangan Luna memegangi bahunya dengan khawatir. Harry mengerjap, dan sadar bahwa dia berkeringat dingin.

_Ini gawat._

"Kita harus keluar dari sini," katanya panik. "Kita harus keluar dari sini, harus! Luna, apakah kamu tahu-"

"Tidak ada jalan keluar, Harry," kata Luna, wajah pucatnya tampak semakin putih di bawah cahaya tongkat Harry. "Selain pintu itu... Aku tadinya juga mencoba. Mr Ollivander sudah di sini lama sekali, dia sudah mencoba banyak cara."

"Sial!" seru Harry. Dia merasakan sakit lagi dari bekas lukanya, namun dia mendorong rasa sakit itu jauh-jauh dengan mudah. Dia tak mau berbagi penglihatan dengan Voldemort saat ini, dia butuh sesuatu yang bisa membawanya pergi dari sini. Sesuatu yang bisa membawanya melewati dinding anti-Apparate...

Sesuatu yang bisa membawanya pergi dari Hogwarts...

_Tunggu..._

_Tunggu..._

_TUNGGU!_

Otak Harry berteriak keras sekali. Dia teringat satu orang yang pernah ber-Apparate melewati seluruh dinding Apparate, semata-mata karena dipanggil pulang ke rumah. Satu orang yang sanggup melakukannya...

Dia menarik napas, dan berkata jelas, "Kreacher!"

Bunyi _tar _keras seperti cemeti bergaung di dalam ruangan, dan Harry, membelalak, melihat Kreacher benar-benar datang. Ber-Apparate begitu saja di tengah-tengah mereka.

_Astaga._

"Apa itu?" seru suara dari luar, sepertinya terdengar dari Draco. "Ayah, apakah kamu dengar-"

"Potter!" seru suara satu lagi. Lucius. "Potter, kamu tak bisa apa-apa! Sia-sia kamu berusaha keluar!"

_Bodoh sekali.._

"Tuan Harry," cicit Kreacher dengan suara tuanya. "Tuan memanggil Kreacher?"

"Ayah, apakah kamu dengar? Rasanya ada tambahan suara-"

"Kamu bisa ber-Disapparate keluar dari sini?" tanya Harry kepada Kreacher, yang mengangguk.

"Kamu bisa membawa... Kami bertiga?" tanya Harry, nyaris gemetar karena bersemangat.

Anggukan lagi.

"Baiklah, Kreacher, aku ingin kamu memegang kami, dan bawa kami ke- bawa kami ke-" _bawa ke mana?_

"Lucius, aku yakin aku juga mendengar si Potter berbicara pada orang lain. Kamu yakin tak mau memeriksanya?" tanya satu suara, yang sangat mirip dengan Roxes.

Rumah Lovegood sudah terbakar, Godric's Hollow sudah habis. Ke mana?

_"Mereka mengatakan, jika mau berkunjung dipersilakan. Jelas aku tak akan mengganggu mereka sementara waktu ini. Mereka masih pengantin baru,"_ Harry teringat akan suara Xenophilius. Dia mengerjap.

Tentu saja!

Kenapa dia tak ingat ini?

"Kreacher, apakah kamu bisa membawa kami semua ke... Shell Cottage? Rumah Bill dan Fleur? Di daerah Selatan Inggris?"

Kreacher mengerjap sekali, sebelum menjawab, "Kreacher tak tahu lokasi persis tempat tersebut, namun Kreacher bisa membawa Tuan dan teman-teman Tuan ke sana jika benar nama tempat itu adalah Shell Cottage."

"Bagus!" kata Harry bersemangat.

"Potter, apa yang kamu lakukan?" seru suara dari luar.

Kreacher mengambil salah satu tangan Ollivander dengan tangannya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya satu lagi kepada Harry dan Luna. Harry mendorong Luna, menyuruhnya meraihnya lebih dahulu. Luna memegangnya, dan menoleh ke Harry.

"Kamu tak berpikir untuk tetap di sini, kan, Harry?" tanya Luna.

Harry menoleh ke arah pintu yang berdengung. Tampaknya orang-orang di luar melepas mantra pengunci satu per satu, berusaha masuk. Mereka terhalang mantra-mantra mereka sendiri. Godaan untuk tinggal di tempat dan memperi pelajaran kepada mereka semua sangat besar bagi Harry, namun dia melihat lagi ke arah Luna yang menatapnya, dan menggeleng untuk menjernihkan kepalanya.

Dia bukan datang untuk bertarung. Dia datang untuk menyelamatkan Luna.

"Ayo," kata Harry, meraih tangan Kreacher yang satunya, dan meletakkan lengan satunya ke bahu Luna. "Kita pergi dari sini."

Luna tersenyum kecil, dan mengangguk. Kreacher berkata, "Pegangan, mohon, Tuan."

Yang terakhir Harry lihat adalah pintu ruangan yang dibuka, sebelum sensasi menyesakkan kembali menerpanya.

-XXXXXXXX-

Kemudian mereka menghantam tanah padat dan membaui udara asin. Harry mendarat dengan kokoh, dan menangkap Luna serta Ollivander sebelum mereka berdua jatuh menghantam tanah.

Mereka ada di sebuah pantai. Sebuah rumah, rumah sederhana berukuran medium, tampak berdiri di tepi pantai bertebing. Dia melihat ada yang bergerak mendekat ke arah mereka, dua orang, yang rasanya sangat dikenalnya. Matahari masih di langit, namun karena jarak, agak sulit memastikan.

"Apakah ini Shell Cottage?" tanya Luna.

"Ya, miss," jawab Kreacher, melepaskan pegangannya. "Kreacher rasa... Ya, ini Shell Cottage."

Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya, mengacungkannya, bersiap kalau ternyata dua orang itu musuh.

Betapa kagetnya dia, saat melihat dua orang itu: Laki-laki berambut merah, dan perempuan berambut cokelat itu... Wajah mereka... Dan juga ekspresi mereka... Mereka bukanlah Bill maupun Fleur.

Melainkan orang lain, yang _jauh_ lebih familiar bagi Harry.

"Harry!" seru yang laki-laki.

"HARRY!" seru yang perempuan.

Dia menatap mereka berdua, dan, tak bisa menahannya lagi, tertawa.


	8. Celestials' Choir

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

_Harry telah mendengar dari Ollivander mengenai Tongkat Sihir Elder, dan fakta bahwa Voldemort tahu bahwa Gregorovitch memiliki tongkat sihir itu._

_Dia mengerti sekarang... Voldemort mengejar tongkat itu. Pemuda yang mencuri tongkat itu, siapapun dia, telah dibunuh oleh Voldemort... Dan Voldemort masih mengejar tongkat yang dimaksud..._

"Satu hal lagi, Mr Ollivander," kata Harry pelan. Dia menunggu sampai Mr Ollivander mengangguk, kemudian dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

_Holly, _ 11 inci, inti bulu _Phoenix_. Inti bulu yang sama ada di tongkat Voldemort. Sakti, sangat sakti...

Harry melihat Mr Ollivander mengamati tongkatnya dengan mata abu-abu yang menyala, seolah melihat tongkatnya seperti membangkitkan sesuatu kenangan dalam dirinya. Begitu Harry menggerakkan ujung tongkatnya dan menyalakannya dengan _lumos_ secara non-verbal, Mr Ollivander berjengit.

"Jangan takut, sir," ujar Harry pelan. "Ini bukan tongkat yang sama yang telah digunakan untuk menyiksamu..."

Mr Ollivander menelan ludah.

Harry menarik napas, dan berkata, "Pada pertemuan saya dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa di atas _Little Whinging_, Kau-Tahu-Siapa menggunakan tongkat Lucius Malfoy untuk menyerang dan mencoba membunuh saya. Namun saat itu, tongkat sihir saya bergerak sendiri, dan melancarkan suatu sihir luar biasa yang menghancurkan tongkat sihir Malfoy. Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Mr Ollivander menelan ludah lagi. Dia menarik napas dalam, sebelum menjawab, "Kau-Tahu-Siapa sendiri sudah menceritakannya padaku... Dan aku sendiri merasa tidak yakin. Sepanjang aku membuat tongkat, belum pernah aku melihat dua tongkat yang saling berhubungan satu sama lain seperti tongkat kalian berdua, Mr Potter. Dugaanku... Entah bagaimana tongkatmu mengetahui bahwa yang dipegang oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa bukanlah tongkatnya yang semestinya, bukanlah saudaranya... Dia menghancurkan tongkat itu, karena dia tak menerima hal tersebut."

Harry mengernyit. Dia berpikir sejenak, mengingat akan saat di Godric's Hollow, saat dia berhadapan dengan Voldemort. Di sana, saat mereka berdua sudah mengangkat tongkat sihir mereka masing-masing, tongkatnya juga bergetar, seolah dengan _gairah._

"Jadi.. Tongkat saya," Harry mengernyit lebih dalam lagi. "Kasarnya... Tongkat saya tak akan menerima jika saya berhadapan dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, dan tongkat yang dibawa dia bukanlah saudaranya? Begitu?"

Mr Ollivander membuka dan menutup mulutnya dengan pelan. Dia menjawab, "M-mungkin begitu... Kamu bisa mengatakan kasarnya seperti itu, Mr Potter. Sudah kubilang, aku sendiri tidak yakin."

"Oh," kata Harry. Dia menatap tongkat sihirnya, dan memilin-milinnya di tangannya. Tongkat sihirnya tak akan menerima jika dalam duel melawan Voldemort, Voldemort tidak menggunakan saudara_nya_. Tongkat sihirnya akan mengeluarkan sihir dahsyat tersebut lagi, sihir yang sangat dahsyat.

_Tunggu..._

"Mr Ollivander? Apakah menurut anda, sihir yang dipancarkan oleh tongkat saya adalah kekuatan murni dari dalam tongkat sihir ini?" tanya Harry.

Mr Ollivander mengerjap. Dia diam sejenak, tampak berpikir keras. Harry menunggunya.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit Mr Ollivander menjawab, "Tidak."

"Tidak?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak..." Mr Ollivander mendongak dan menatap Harry lagi. "Tongkat sihir _tidak menampung sihir sedikitpun_. Guna tongkat sihir semata-mata hanyalah untuk _menyalurkan _sihir para pemegangnya. Semua sihir yang dipancarkan tongkat berasal dari si pengguna."

Harry membayangkan dirinya seperti sebuah tangki air besar, sedangkan tongkat sihirnya hanyalah selang. Benarkah begitu? Jadi tongkat sihirnya mampu menyalurkan sihirnya tanpa kendalinya sendiri, untuk menghancurkan tongkat sihir yang dipegang Voldemort, tongkat sihir Lucius Malfoy, malam itu? Benarkah, sihirnya cukup kuat untuk melakukan itu?

Menghela napas, Harry memadamkan ujung tongkat sihirnya. Dia bisa mendengar Mr Ollivander mengendur, dan menjadi lebih rileks di atas tempat tidur. Memandangi Mr Ollivander, pria darimana dia mendapatkan tongkat sihirnya, Harry berkata, "Terima kasih, Mr Ollivander. Istirahatlah."

Mr Ollivander mengangguk lemah. Harry bangkit, berjalan keluar kamar.

-XXXXXXX-

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Fleur, menghampiri Harry yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar. Harry menoleh memandangnya. Dia melihat Fleur membawa nampan berisi makanan dan sesuatu yang tampak seperti obat-obatan dan semangkuk air hangat. Harry mengangguk.

"Aku masih tak mengerti bagaimana kamu bisa menerobos masuk ke... Rumah Pelahap Maut dan kabur lagi tanpa luka sedikitpun," kata Fleur.

"Percayalah, aku sendiri bingung. Peri-Rumah mungkin makhluk sihir paling kuat di dunia, kalau kamu mau minta pendapatku," kata Harry, tersenyum kecil. Fleur tertawa, dan menggeleng. Dia berjalan menuju pintu, dan baru mau membukanya ketika Harry bertanya,

"Bagaimana kondisi Luna?"

Fleur berhenti, dan menoleh menatap Harry. Dia menjawab, "Luna? Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka, atau hal-hal lainnya."

"Tidak ada?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, tidak ada," kata Fleur. "Dia bilang dia ditangkap dan diambil begitu saja dari 'Ogwarts Express, yang dihentikan di tengah jalan pagi tadi. Untunglah dia belum sampai meng'abiskan waktu lebih dari sehari. Berada di salah satu rumah Pelahap Maut..." Fleur bergidik.

Harry mau tak mau setuju dalam hati. Meskipun demikian, dia tadi sempat merasakan sakit dari bekas lukanya... Sepertinya Voldemort marah besar karena dipanggil lagi untuk kenihilan. Dia sempat mempertimbangkan untuk merasa kasihan pada keluarga Malfoy, namun...

Fleur sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Mr Ollivander sebelum Harry sempat berkata apapun lagi. Dia menatap titik tempat Fleur tadi berdiri dengan diam. Luna belum tahu bahwa ayahnya sudah meninggal...

Menghela napas, dia berjalan menuju ke ruang keluarga. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi, dan menoleh ke arah lemari buku.

"Keluar saja deh," kata Harry. "Kalian tak perlu mengendap-endap begitu kan."

Harry mendengar suara gesekan dan langkah-langkah kaki, serta napas yang ditarik dalam-dalam. Dia melihat kedua sahabatnya berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka di balik lemari, tampak was-was dan takut-takut.

Mereka berdiri agak canggung, dan Harry memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk mengamati mereka berdua. Ron masih sama jangkungnya, dan sekarang tampak lebih berisi dan gemuk daripada yang terakhir Harry ingat di tenda. Pastilah dia sudah makan cukup banyak untuk memenuhi kekurangan makanan yang dialaminya saat bersama Harry. Rambut merah yang sama, bintik-bintik yang sama, bahkan bercak di bawah hidungnya masih sama.

Kemudian dia menoleh ke Hermione, dengan mata cokelat hangatnya dan rambut cokelat lebatnya yang khas. Dia juga tampak lebih rapi, lebih gemuk, dan lebih segar dibanding yang Harry ingat terakhir kali.

Setelah beberapa menit, Harry baru sadar bahwa mereka berdua agak mengkeret di bawah tatapannya. Dia mengedip, dan sadar bahwa pastilah yang terlihat adalah dia sedang memandangi mereka berdua dengan tajam dan intens.

Harry mengaedikkan kepalanya ke kursi, dan berkata, "Duduk saja. Kalian sudah lebih lama di sini daripadaku."

Ron dan Hermione bertukar pandang cemas, sebelum akhirnya berjalan pelan dan duduk bersebelahan di seberang Harry. Harry memandangi mereka berdua, dan mereka menunduk, sembari sesekali menatap mata Harry, sebelum kembali menunduk.

Mengangkat alisnya, Harry berkata, "_Well_?"

Mereka berdua mendongak, dan mengerjap bingung. Hermione-lah yang berbicara lebih dulu, "_W-Well _apa?"

Harry menatap Hermione dengan diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum melanjutkan, "_Well? _Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Ron dan Hermione mengerjap lagi. Dan lagi, Hermione-lah yang mengambil alih untuk menjawab. Dia membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Harry menunggu, sampai akhirnya Hermione berdeham dan menjawab, "Er-kami-baik."

"Yeah," sambung Ron cepat-cepat. "Ya, er... Kami baik-baik saja."

Harry mengangguk, menatap mereka bergantian. Hermione menatapnya juga, dan langsung sadar apa yang kurang. Dia bertanya, "B-bagaimana denganmu, Harry?"

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Harry menggeleng pelan. Dia sejenak berpikir untuk menjawab dengan sarkastik dan menusuk, namun menghentikannya di detik terakhir. Alih-alih demikian, dia berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Ron menunduk saat Harry mengalihkan pandangannya kepadanya. Harry merasa perutnya seperti ditarik lagi, dan dia mengenali perasaan tersebut sebagai emosi. Dia menggeleng dalam hati. _Ron akan tetap menjadi Ron..._

"Apakah... Yang ditulis di Daily Prophet itu benar, Harry?" tanya Hermione pelan. "Bahwa kamu membakar habis Knockturn Alley?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Harry nyaris saja mendengus. Nada bicara Hermione terdengar seperti dulu, saat di Hogwarts. Nada yang biasa dikeluarkan jika Hermione mengetahui bahwa dia belum mengerjakan PR. Seolah Hermione sedang menegur. Namun Harry tak bisa mendengus, meskipun dia sangat ingin melakukannya. Dia teringat akan apa yang telah dia lakukan di sana, dengan satu kutukan Fiendfyre tersebut... Dan apa yang dibacanya di koran, korban yang jatuh hari itu...

Tak berbicara, Harry mengangguk pelan.

Hermione tampaknya mengerti bahwa Harry tak ingin membahas masalah itu lebih jauh, sehingga dia diam saja, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dari sudut matanya, Harry melihat bahu Ron bergerak sedikit. Indera Harry, yang kini sudah menjadi lebih tajam daripada normalnya, membuatnya mengangkat bola matanya. Dia melihat tangan Ron bergerak ke tangan Hermione, dan diletakkan di atasnya dalam gestur yang menenangkan.

Dan Harry mendongak.

"Jadi kalian sudah benar-benar jadian?" tanya Harry.

Ron dan Hermione mengerjap. Kemudian, dengan gerakan serentak yang tampak komikal, mereka menunduk menatap tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan. Mereka buru-buru menarik tangan mereka dari atas meja, seolah tak ingin Harry melihatnya. Wajah mereka memerah malu, terutama Ron. Hermione ragu-ragu, tapi Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meminta jawaban.

Akhirnya Hermione berdeham, dan menjawab, "Er... Ya, Harry. Kami sudah... Er..."

"Jadian?" usul Harry, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ya, kamu bisa, mengatakannya seperti itu," jawab Hermione. Dia menatap wajah Harry, dan jelas sesuatu di ekspresi Harry membuatnya ngeri karena dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Kumohon, maafkan kami! Kami-hanya berdua, dan kami merasa menyesal, dan bahkan Mrs Weasley mengusir kami dari _The Burrow_ karena kami meninggalkanmu, dan aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, dan kami memang-"

Sejenak, Harry mengira dirinya akan meledak.

"Kalian jadian, berduaan, di sini, sementara aku berjuang di luar sana, sendirian, menyaksikan begitu banyak kematian, menghadapi Kau-Tahu-Siapa sendiri?" tanya Harry, memotong setiap beberapa kata untuk memberi penekanan.

Hermione berjengit mendengar nada bicara Harry. Namun Ron memberanikan dirinya, dan berkata, "Kumohon, Harry. Ini bukan salah Hermione, aku yang salah, aku yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu-"

Namun ledakan yang Harry kira tadinya akan dipancarkan darinya tidak muncul. Sebaliknya, dia merasakan senyumnya merekah.

Bukan senyum sarkastik, atau semacamnya, namun senyum senang, bahagia, dan geli. Tipe senyum yang dia yakin akan dia munculkan juga, jika saja dia mendengar ini saat mereka masih di Hogwarts.

Entah kenapa, dia tak bisa mendapati dirinya marah mendengar kabar bahwa kedua sahabatnya akhirnya mengakui bahwa mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain dan jadian. Meskipun mereka berdua telah meninggalkannya, setelah semua yang terjadi... Mendengar berita ini dia merasa mau melompat senang dan tertawa-tawa.

Dia tertawa melihat ekspresi Hermione dan Ron, yang jelas mengira reaksinya akan berbeda. Tawa yang utuh, yang rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali dia keluarkan. Dia sampai menggeleng-geleng akan dirinya sendiri.

"Er... Harry?" tanya Hermione hati-hati. "K-kamu tak apa-apa?"

Dari ekspresi Hermione, Harry tahu dia pasti menyangka dirinya sudah sinting. Atau akhirnya kehilangan kewarasannya. Hal itu malah membuat Harry tertawa makin lepas lagi.

"Aku-aku- tak apa-apa, Hermione," kata Harry, terkekeh lagi. Ron mengedip-kedip bingung, jelas tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"K-kamu sama sekali tidak..." Ron mulai berbicara, namun Harry memotongnya dengan berkata,

"Marah? Jelas tidak. Hei, aku berpikir ini hebat sekali! Selamat ya!" Harry tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

Hermione, setelah mengamatinya beberapa saat dan yakin bahwa Harry tak menjadi gila, tersenyum juga dan berkata, "Terima kasih... Harry. Aku tak menyangka... Kamu akan bereaksi seperti ini."

Memandanginya, Harry berhenti tertawa. Senyumnya belum menghilang dari wajahnya, dia menjawab, "Orang berubah, Hermione. Aku sudah mengalami cukup banyak untuk bisa mengerti kalian berdua... Dan aku senang kalian benar-benar jadian akhirnya. Setidaknya ada hal baik yang terjadi karena kalian meninggalkanku."

Ron yang kali ini meringis kecil. Dia mendongak, dan menarik napas dalam, jelas mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berbicara. Hermione menoleh kepadanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, agak khawatir. Harry menoleh menatapnya juga, menunggu, memberinya waktu.

"Aku minta maaf, sudah berbuat seperti itu padamu, Harry," kata Ron. "Aku... Er... Aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali saat itu. Emosiku sangat tinggi, dan aku minta maaf..."

"Ron terpengaruh oleh... Kalung Horcrux itu cukup besar, Harry," sambung Hermione. Dia menatap Harry dengan khawatir, dan melanjutkan, "Kalau mau menyalahkan, akulah yang salah... Aku tidak membujuk Ron untuk tidak pergi sama sekali saat di tenda, aku malah ingin bersamanya saja, padahal aku tidak terpengaruh Horcrux sedikitpun. Aku-"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," kata Ron, memotong Hermione dengan cepat. "I-Itu salahku, aku yang membujuk Hermione dan merayunya agar mau meninggalkanmu, aku tidak ingin dia bersamamu, aku-" Ron menelan ludah, menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Hal yang agak komikal lagi, karena Ron Weasley dan Menenangkan diri bukanlah hal yang biasa ada dalam satu situasi. "-aku minta maaf. Aku harusnya kembali begitu kami sadar bahwa kami benar-benar sudah meninggalkanmu..."

"Tapi?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba, membuat Ron berjengit lagi.

"T-Tapi, begitu kami meninggalkanmu, kami berdua ber-Apparate tanpa tujuan, dan tahu-tahu kami muncul di London, Diagon Alley. Kami bertemu dengan komplotan Penjambret, dan kami tertangkap."

Harry ingat mengenai Penjambret, komplotan yang berusaha memperoleh emas dan melindungi diri dengan menangkapi para kelahiran-Muggle dan darah-pengkhianat. Dia tahu mengenai mereka dari Xenophilius, yang menceritakannya padanya.

"Kami hanya berdua, dan kebingungan pada awalnya. Kami ditangkap begitu saja, mengira kami kelahiran-Muggle yang sedang bersembunyi. Dan memang benar, Hermione-" Ron mengerling ke Hermione, "Memang iya."

"Aku berpikir cepat, dan berhasil mengelabui mereka sebelum kami diseret ke Kementrian," kata Hermione. "Untunglah mereka tak begitu pintar. Kami mengatakan bahwa kami adalah kakak-beradik Lestrange, nama keluarga darah-murni pertama yang muncul di kepala kami. Mereka bertengkar, dan kami berhasil mendapatkan kembali tongkat kami. Namun mereka juga tidak payah, mereka mengejar kami dan melukaiku, jadi Ron membawaku ke tempat pertama yang terpikirkan olehnya untuk menyembuhkanku-"

"_The Burrow_," sambung Ron cepat. Dia menelan ludah, dan melanjutkan, "Mum kaget, dan merawat Hermione dengan cepat. Lukanya tidak parah, namun Hermione... Kehilangan darah cukup banyak."

"Mrs Weasley... Tidak begitu senang saat mendengar bahwa kami meninggalkanmu," kata Hermione pelan. "Fred dan George marah besar, belum pernah aku melihat mereka marah begitu. Begitu aku sembuh, kami kembali ke tempat terakhir kita berada, namun kami tak menemukan apa-apa, jadinya kami... Pergi ke tempat ini saja."

"Yang kami temukan hanyalah... Sisa-sisa tenda yang terbakar." sambung Ron.

"Yeah," jawab Harry. "Aku yang membakarnya. Aku tak bisa membawanya, karena tas ajaib yang bisa menampung banyak barang itu kamu bawa, Hermione. Aku terpaksa meninggalkan banyak barang dan membakarnya untuk menghapus bukti bahwa itu tadinya digunakan oleh kita."

Hermione menatapnya dengan sedih, dan berkata, "Maafkan aku."

"Maafkan kami, Harry," pinta Ron. "Kami... Salah."

Harry tak menjawab, hanya menunduk menatap permukaan meja kayu yang memisahkan mereka. Ron dan Hermione berusaha membuat kontak mata dengannya, namun Harry tak bergerak sama sekali, hanya bernapas pelan, seperti mengatur diri. Dia merasa sudah lama sekali sejak dia tertawa senang karena mengetahui Ron dan Hermione sudah jadian.

Hening lama sekali, yang terdengar dari rumah hanyalah suara langkah kaki Fleur di ruangan lain, sepertinya sedang bersih-bersih. Kesenyapan yang menyelimuti mereka sampai terasa menyakitkan. Akhirnya, Hermione berkata,

"Kami mau ikut bersamamu lagi, Harry. Untuk menyelesaikan perburuan Horcrux ini. Kami ingin... Membantumu lagi. Kita akan menyelesaikan ini bersama-sama."

Harry mendongak. Dia melihat Ron mengangguk bersemangat, dan wajah Hermione tampak mantap.

Sebulan lalu, dia akan langsung menyambar kesempatan ini begitu saja, namun sekarang...

"_Kami sudah... Jadian."_

"_Maafkan kami..."_

"_Meninggalkanmu..."_

Dia memejamkan matanya. Kenapa sekarang terasa sesulit ini? Kenapa?

Bukankah ini yang setiap malam dia inginkan, selalu dia mimpikan? Bahwa dia akhirnya akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ron dan Hermione, dan melanjutkan ini semua bertiga, alih-alih sendirian?

_Namun kenapa aku sekarang tak ingin mereka berdua ikut?_

Ron dan Hermione memandanginya dengan penuh harap. Mereka berdua sangat ingin diizinkan Harry untuk kembali bersamanya.

"Aku sudah menghancurkan dua Horcrux," kata Harry pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Ron cepat.

"Dua Horcrux," ulang Harry. "Sudah kuhancurkan: Nagini, si ular Voldemort, dan kalung Slytherin. Dua-duanya sudah kuhancurkan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione, matanya tampak bercahaya karena semangat. Senyum merekah di bibirnya. "Itu berita bagus sekali! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apakah kamu sudah mendapatkan Pedang Gryffindor, Harry?" tanya Ron, menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke samping kanan dan kiri Harry, seolah berharap akan melihat pedang tersebut ada di ikat pinggangnya.

Harry mendengus.

Dia melihat telapak tangannya, dan perasaan mati rasa yang biasanya ada di dalam dirinya lenyap lagi. Sama seperti saat di Kediaman Lovegood, di malam hari itu, kali ini dia juga kembali sadar akan apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan.

Apa saja yang sudah tangannya lakukan, perbuat, pada banyak orang.

_Semua Pelahap Maut... Semua penduduk Godric's Hollow... Xenophilius..._

_Luna... Yang kini telah menjadi Yatim Piatu..._

Dan dia tak bisa menahannya.

Dia berdiri, dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan, menuju pantai di luar.

.

Ron dan Hermione memandangi punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh. Ron tidak mengerti, dan tidak paham apa yang terjadi. Dia bingung. Sebuah pikiran sederhana yang _sangat Ron._

Sedangkan Hermione, yang lebih mengerti, menatap punggung Harry dengan sedih.

Harry menutup pintu, bersamanya menutup pembicaraan antar tiga sahabat tersebut.

-XXXXXXXXX-

"_Kamu memanggilku atas kenihilan dan kesia-siaan, Lucius... Tidak cukupkah pelajaran dariku untukmu?" desisnya._

"_M-maafkan saya, Tuan, maafkan saya..."_

"_CRUCIO!" serunya._

_Dan Lucius menjerit, meronta, menggeliat kesakitan. Kutukan Cruciatus dengan kekuatan penuh, kekuatan yang sangat tinggi menghantamnya. Dia tahu bahwa Lucius pastilah menginginkan kematian, akhir dari penderitaannya saat ini..._

_Tapi tidak. Penderitaannya belum cukup. Dia masih belum puas. Lucius telah menyia-nyiakan waktunya dengan sangat besar, dan membuat dirinya harus melintasi lautan dan seperempat benua hanya untuk kesia-siaan. Apalagi fakta bahwa Harry Potter berhasil kabur di bawah hidung Lucius sendiri..._

_Dasar tak berguna!_

_Dia mengangkat kutukan Cruciatus dari Lucius, yang menghela napas dengan terpatah-patah. Rasa sakit tidak meninggalkan Lucius, masih menyelimutinya bagai kelambu tebal dan sempit, dan dia mengerang sedikit._

_Dia merasa lebih lega sedikit mengamati penderitaan Lucius. Dia menyeringai, dan menoleh ke dua orang yang meringkuk di dinding, ketakutan akan amarahnya._

_Dengan perlahan, mulutnya mengembang membentuk seringai. Seringai murka, haus akan darah dan nyawa... Dia berjalan perlahan, bagai melayang, menuju ke posisi dua orang tersebut. Dia mengangkat tongkatnya, dan mengayunkannya dengan gerakan sederhana. Dua orang itu dipaksa bangun, kedua tangan mereka masing-masing merentang seolah mereka disalib di tengah udara kosong._

"_Jelas siksaan tidak cukup untuk memberimu pelajaran, Lucius," desisnya. "Kamu harus kuberikan pelajaran yang lebih nyata lagi. Mengenai apa yang akan terjadi bila kamu mengecewakanku seperti ini..."_

_Dia mengangkat tongkatnya, dan mengacungkannya pada si remaja laki-laki di depannya. Mata abu-abu menatapnya dengan rasa ngeri yang besar, hingga dia yakin seandainya lidah si remaja belum dia potong, dan si remaja tidak disalib di udara, si remaja pastilah akan menjerit-jerit dan meronta ketakutan._

"_Jangan... Tuan... Kumohon..." sengal Lucius, berusaha merayap mendekatinya. "Jangan anakku..."_

"_Menyedihkan," desisnya._

_Kilatan cahaya hijau, dan Draco Malfoy jatuh terpuruk tak bernyawa. Narcissa menjerit tanpa suara, menyemburkan darah dari lidahnya yang terpotong ke lantai. Lucius menjerit, namun suaranya tenggelam dimakan oleh rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya lagi._

Adegan berganti...

_Matahari nyaris tak terlihat di cakrawala. Dia melayang di sisi Snape, menyeberangi padang menuju danau._

"_Aku akan bergabung denganmu di kastil sebentar lagi," katanya, dengan suara tinggi dan dingin. "Tinggalkan aku sekarang."_

_Snape membungkuk dan kembali menyusuri jalan kecil, jubah hitamnya melambai di belakangnya. Harry berjalan pelan, menunggu sosok Snape menghilang. Snape, atau siapa pun juga, tak boleh melihat ke mana dia akan pergi. Dalam sekejap, dia telah meluncurkan Mantra Penyamar pada dirinya, yang menyembunyikannya, bahkan dari matanya sendiri._

_Grindelwald adalah orang terakhir yang memiliki tongkat sihir itu. Itulah sebabnya Grindelwald begitu yakin bahwa dia tak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Grindelwald menyangka dia tak akan bisa mendapatkannya karena tongkat itu dipegang oleh orang yang sangat hebat, penyihir yang diakui terhebat sepanjang zaman oleh nyaris semua orang di dunia..._

_Dasar tolol. Dumbledore hanyalah manusia biasa, yang fana, naif, dan bodoh._

_Dan itu dia, di sebelah danau, bayangannya dipantulkan oleh air yang gelap. Kubur pualam putih._

_Dirasakannya lagi gelombang kebahagiaan yang tak terkendali. Atau mungkin itu kegilaan. Atau euforia. Kemantapan untuk mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Dia mengangkat tongkat sihir kayu cemaranya yang lama._

_Tongkat sihir yang sudah tak layak lagi baginya._

_Satu ayunan, dan kubur itu terbongkar paksa._

_Tangan Dumbledore terlipat di atas dadanya, dan itu dia, dipegang oleh tangan itu, dikubur bersamanya._

_Dia menyambar dan menarik tongkat sihir itu dari pegangan Dumbledore, dan ketika dia mengambilnya, ujung tongkat itu menyala keperakan, terang dan penuh kekuatan, seolah bahagia telah bertemu dengan pemiliknya yang sah._

_Dia mengacungkan tongkat itu ke langit. Dia harus memastikan... Dia harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa ini adalah benar-benar yang dicarinya._

_Fulmen._

_Petir putih raksasa meraung dari ujung tongkat sihir Elder, meliuk bagai ular ke langit, menyibakkan awan gelap di atas. Kekuatannya sangat dahsyat, gelombang sihir bahkan terasa seperti menggetarkan kastil, danau, dan seluruh isi hutan. Sangat besar, agung, dan tak terkalahkan, merobek langit dengan suara yang bahkan sanggup untuk menggetarkan hati manusia paling pemberani._

_Dia tertawa puas. Yang dicarinya benar-benar didapatnya._

_Tongkat Sihir Elder... Adalah miliknya sekarang._

-XXXXXXXXX-

Harry terbangun.

Dia masih ingat setiap detail mimpi yang baru saja dilihatnya. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata, begitu riil...

Seolah dia sendiri yang melakukannya.

Dia menunduk menatap tangannya lagi. Sensasi Tongkat Sihir Elder di tangannya, kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat yang tersalurkan dengan nyata. Semua masih terasa, masih berbekas, seperti diukir dengan sihir yang setara dengan sihir yang membangun setiap lekuk kastil Hogwarts.

Kemudian sensasi _mengerikan_ yang dia rasakan... Sensasi puas yang _memuakkan_, yang dia rasakan saat membunuh Draco Malfoy, menyiksa Lucius, memotong lidah mereka satu per satu...

Menghela napas, Harry tahu dia tak akan bisa tertidur lagi untuk sisa malam tersebut. Dia bangkit dari kasur, berganti pakaian dan berjalan keluar Shell Cottage. Udara malam hari di pantai mungkin bisa menyegarkanku, pikir Harry.

.

Pondok Bill dan Fleur berdiri sendirian di atas bukit karang, menghadap ke laut, dinding-dindingnya ditempeli kerang dan dilabur. Tempat yang sepi dan indah, terutama di malam hari. Bintang-bintang berkelip di langit musim dingin yang jernih dan bersih, bagai ribuan kunang-kunang. Harry berjalan hingga mencapai tepian karang, dan berdiri di sana.

Laut luas yang kosong, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bintang-bintang dan bulan yang nyaris penuh di langit, menyambutnya. Terpaan angin yang dingin dan asin di wajahnya membuatnya kembali terjaga, dan dia menatap cakrawala yang gelap di ujung sana, tempat langit dan bumi bertemu. Dia tak pernah berhenti cukup lama untuk menikmati pemandangan, apalagi mensyukurinya. Fakta bahwa dia masih hidup, setelah semua yang dilaluinya, seharusnya sudah cukup bagi orang manapun untuk membuat mereka menangis penuh rasa terima kasih.

Entah sejak kapan Harry kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menangis.

Menikmati semua di sekelilingnya selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Harry menyadari bahwa dia tak sendirian di tepi karang tersebut. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat seseorang duduk diam di karang, sendirian, dalam jarak lima meter darinya. Dan cahaya bintang serta bulan yang menerangi orang tersebut dalam redup cukup untuk membuat Harry mengenalinya. Pastilah dia sudah ada di sana lama sebelum Harry, namun Harry tak menyadarinya.

"Halo, Harry Potter," sapa Luna dalam suara tenang dan ringan.

"Hai, Luna," jawab Harry, mengangguk.

"Malam yang indah," lanjut Luna, menatap lautan luas. "Tahukah kamu, di malam seperti ini para _Celest_ biasa saling bernyanyi di langit?"

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Harry, menoleh memandang Luna dengan perlahan. Dia tersenyum kecil, dan setelah mempertimbangkan sejenak, dia melanjutkan, "Ceritakan padaku."

Luna menoleh memandangnya, dia juga tersenyum. Dia melanjutkan, "_Celest_ adalah mahluk-mahluk yang agung dan tinggi. Mereka biasa menyamar sebagai bintang di malam hari, dan terbang ke langit untuk bernyanyi bersama. Setiap mereka bernyanyi, hati orang-orang yang mendengarnya akan selalu bahagia. Mereka selalu menghanturkan puisi-puisi langit untuk orang-orang baik, orang-orang polos, memberikan mereka kebahagiaan dan keberanian."

Harry menatapnya, dan Luna tersenyum, menatap langit lagi. Dia berkata pelan, "Kamu pasti bisa mendengarnya juga, Harry. Mereka selalu bernyanyi untuk orang-orang yang sedang berjuang juga... Dan orang-orang yang berhati mulia."

Mendengar itu, Harry mendengus pelan. Luna mendengarnya, dan menoleh memandangnya, sementara Harry berjalan mendekat ke Luna, matanya menatap lautan gelap di depannya. Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak, Luna," bisik Harry pelan, namun cukup untuk bisa didengar Luna dalam kesenyapan malam. "Aku tak mungkin bisa mendengar mereka, dan mereka tak mungkin mau bernyanyi untukku."

"Oh?" kata Luna dalam suara melamunnya yang khas. "Dan kenapa itu?"

"Karena aku..." Harry menunduk, menatap telapak tangannya lagi, telapak tangan yang sama yang masih terasa jejak mimpi di atasnya. Jejak kekuatan yang dahsyat, jejak sensasi membunuh yang baru saja dimimpikannya.

Luna menatap Harry dengan mata abu-abu peraknya, menunggu Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Harry menatap mata tersebut, dan, melihat mata polos dan jernih tersebut, dia merasakan sesuatu di dalam dadanya runtuh.

Ambruk.

Menjadi debu.

Dan semua terasa seperti membanjir keluar. Semua yang telah dia lakukan, semuanya...

"Karena aku-" Harry tercekat. "Karena aku sudah membunuh Luna. Aku telah membunuh banyak orang, aku telah mengakibatkan kematian banyak sekali orang. Aku telah mencabut banyak nyawa, dan aku bahkan telah menggunakan nyaris seluruh-seluruh-"

Dan Harry menceritakan semuanya yang telah dialaminya. Dia menceritakan semua mimpi yang pernah dilihatnya, semua perbuatan Voldemort yang telah dia saksikan. Dia menceritakan mengenai semua pembunuhan yang dirasakannya, semua siksaan yang dialaminya tiap malam, ditutupi oleh dirinya yang mematikan perasaannya sendiri dalam malam-malam yang senyap... Semuanya.

Akhirnya, dia berhenti bercerita. Lidahnya sudah tak sanggup berbicara, matanya sudah panas dan penuh air. Dia tahu dia akan ambruk, dan dia berjuang menahan dirinya.

Luna berdiri perlahan, dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Harry dengan lembut. Harry mendongak dan menatap mata abu-abu perak tersebut.

"Kamu sudah mengalami banyak hal, Harry Potter," kata Luna pelan, bagai berbisik. "Kamu sudah mengotori tanganmu sendiri dengan darah, dan mencabut banyak nyawa. Ayahku tewas dalam usahanya membantumu, meninggalkanku sebatang kara. Keluarga Malfoy disiksa, dan Draco dibunuh karena kamu menyelamatkanku dan Mr Ollivander. Kamu membunuh banyak orang di Knockturn Alley, karena berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Kamu membakar Pelahap Maut, karena kamu ingin tetap hidup untuk berjuang."

Kata-kata Luna seolah meringkas semua yang telah Harry katakan. Harry diam saja, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Setelah semua yang kamu lakukan, semua itu, kamu tak berhenti berjuang, Harry. Setelah banyak nyawa yang kamu cabut, semua perasaan bersalah itu, kamu masih tidak menyerah.

"_Kenapa_?" desah Luna, menatap Harry dengan sepasang mata perak abu-abu.

Hening dan senyap lama sekali.

Hanya angin dan suara pelan ombak di lautan yang terdengar.

"Kenapa kamu masih berjuang, Harry Potter? Kenapa kamu tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kematian Ayahku dengan menyerah, sesuatu yang sesungguhnya sangat mudah untuk kamu lakukan?" bisik Luna.

Harry menatapnya lama. Dia tak tahu bagaimana, atau kapan, namun dia mendapati lidahnya sudah tak tercekat lagi.

Dan dia menjawab pelan,

"Karena aku memiliki alasan untuk berjuang."

Semua alasannya untuk berjuang... _Hidupnya, sahabat-sahabatnya, semua temannya, semua orang baik yang pernah dia kenal, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione..._

_Mereka semua..._

Luna tersenyum, efeknya seolah seperti bulan yang menerangi lautan. Harry menatapnya, dan Luna berkata, "Dan kamu mau mengatakan bahwa kamu tidak bisa mendengar nyanyian _Celest_? Harry, kamu mungkin adalah orang paling mulia dan paling baik yang pernah kukenal di dunia."

Mata mereka bertemu, dan wajah mereka berdekatan. Dan mendadak Harry sadar.

Napas Luna terasa di wajah Harry, bukan napas yang harum bagai bunga, bukan napas yang sedap dan membuat nyaman-dan-penuh-keharuman, namun napas biasa. Napas Luna Lovegood, yang telah melukis wajah Harry di atas kasurnya, dengan tulisan _sahabat_ mengelilingnya. Napas orang yang mau mendengarkannya, napas orang yang mendukungnya, napas orang yang mau menemaninya...

"Aku menyayangimu, Harry," kata Luna. "Maukah kamu mendengar nyanyian _Celest_ bersama-sama?"

Dan napas orang yang menyayanginya...

Harry tersenyum, dan menutup jarak di antara mereka.

Dan saat bibir mereka bertemu, Harry memejamkan matanya. Tangan mereka saling melingkar satu sama lain, dan semua keruntuhan di dalam dada Harry yang sejak tadi masih berlangsung terasa berhenti. Dan semua terasa begitu benar, begitu baik, begitu jernih.

Dan mungkin _Celest_ benar-benar bernyanyi di langit malam itu, memberikan kehangatan dan keberanian pada diri Harry...

Dan mungkin semua bintang menyenandungkan lagu untuknya, menghiburnya, menghilangkan kegelapan dari dalam hatinya...

Mungkin bulan sendiri yang telah turun dari langit, kini berdiri di depan Harry, merangkulnya dan memberinya kehangatan yang sangat dibutuhkannya sejak sangat lama.

Angin bertiup, dan laut berdebur, bernyanyi bersama malam.


	9. Freedom

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

**WARNING: **M-Rated Chapter! Jika anda, pembaca, berusia 18 tahun ke bawah jangan baca ini. Berhenti, klik Close Tab atau klik Close Window atau klik Back, atau apapun yang bisa membuat Chapter ini tidak ada di _Active Window_ anda.

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan menuju ke dalam Shell Cottage, tangan mereka masih bergandengan satu sama lain. Kedekatan yang terjadi di antara mereka bagi mereka berdua sangat menghangatkan, dan terlalu nyaman bagi Harry untuk dilepaskan. Setiap beberapa saat, mereka berdua akan saling bertukar pandang, tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian kembali menatap ke depan lagi. Sesuatu telah berubah di antara mereka, dan Harry tahu bahwa itu untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik.

Seolah semesta tak mendukung kebersamaan mereka, mendadak Harry menyadari bahwa mereka telah mencapai kamar yang digunakan untuk tempat tidur Luna. Luna membuka pintu kamar, dan melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Namun dia berhenti di pintu, menahannya terbuka dan berbalik sehingga dia menghadap Harry sepenuhnya.

Dia tersenyum dengan ringan, mata abu-abu peraknya lagi-lagi seperti berkilauan dalam kegelapan Shell Cottage. Dia berkata pelan, "Terima kasih... Itu tadi ciuman pertama yang hebat."

_Hebat?_ Pikir Harry, nyaris nyengir. Dia tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Mereka saling tatap lagi dalam kegelapan, sementara hening menyelimuti mereka. Suara-suara dari luar terblokir, dan mereka kini nyaris bisa mendengar detak jantung masing-masing dan napas mereka yang pelan dan teratur.

"_Well_," desah Luna, "Jangan sampai Wrackspurt mengganggu tidurmu, Harry."

Harry kali ini benar-benar tertawa, bahkan senyum ringan Luna mengembang semakin lebar dan berisi. Menatap wajah Luna, akhirnya Harry memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang ada di dalam perasaannya, niatnya, saat itu. Sesuatu yang semungkinnya layak untuk dilakukan seorang pria, yaitu maju terlebih dahulu.

Bibir mereka bertemu lagi, dan, sama seperti sebelumnya, lengan mereka saling bersilang dan meraih, memeluk dan merangkul.

Apa yang awalnya dimaksudkan oleh Harry sebagai ciuman "Selamat tidur" berubah, dan itu bahkan tidak disadari oleh mereka berdua.

Luna menaikkan lengannya, yang tadinya bersandar di bahu Harry, menjadi melingkari lehernya. Harry, dalam lain hal, juga melingkarkan tangannya lebih erat ke sekeliling tubuh Luna. Mereka terus seperti itu, hingga akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen tak bisa terhindarkan. Mereka memisahkan diri, namun tak cukup jauh karena lengan mereka masih saling terlingkar.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan, napas mereka terasa memburu, detak jantung meningkat. Harry tak bisa melihat wajah Luna dalam kegelapan, jadi dia tak yakin apakah Luna bereaksi sama sepertinya. Namun yang jelas, Harry bisa merasakan wajahnya membara, yang menandakan bahwa warna merah pastilah sudah merayapi permukaan wajahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu kembali, dan mereka menatap sesuatu di mata mereka masing-masing, suatu api yang entah bagaimana ada di sana.

Mungkin karena mereka berdua sama-sama telah melalui banyak hal, banyak masalah, dan banyak kesedihan... Mungkin karena Harry baru saja melepaskan semua bendungan dan bangunan ketegaran di dalam dadanya kepada Luna beberapa belas menit lalu... Mungkin karena Luna baru saja diselamatkan dari sarang Pelahap Maut oleh Harry sendiri, dan dia ingin berterima kasih... Mungkin karena setelah semua yang terjadi: tewasnya ayah Luna, penglihatan Harry, dan sebagainya, mereka butuh sesuatu yang bisa melepaskan semua timbunan di dalam dada mereka-

_Atau mungkin, mungkin saja_, karena mereka berdua memang selalu menyayangi satu sama lain, dan mereka berdua saling mengetahui bahwa sahabat di hadapan mereka sedang membutuhkan sesuatu. Ingin merasakan sesuatu...

Sesuatu yang _lebih._

Jadi mereka bertemu kembali, bibir mereka menyatu dan merasakan, mengecap dan bergerak. Mata mereka berdua tertutup, Harry mendorong Luna masuk ke dalam kamar, dan begitu mereka ada di dalam, Luna menutup pintunya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara mereka masih saling berhubungan.

Punggung Luna menubruk dinding, tidak keras dan tidak lembut, namun kekuatannya cukup untuk membuat tubuh Harry sendiri memantul dari tubuh Luna. Mereka terpisah selama sedetik, sebelum Harry melihat api yang sangat tidak wajar dari dalam mata Luna. Tersenyum, dia kembali mencium Luna, kali ini dengan gairah yang lebih besar dibanding sebelumnya.

Harry menyadari bahwa Luna telah bergerak untuk menggenggam jubahnya. Dia menyelipkan sebelah tangannya ke balik jubah Harry, dan kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit lengan Harry - Harry mengenakan kaus lengan pendek. Terbungkus dalam suatu emosi yang benar-benar asing baginya, Harry melepaskan jubahnya begitu saja dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat Josef Wronski bangga. Luna terkikik pelan di bibir Harry, tangannya yang tadinya meraba lengan Harry bergerak menyelinap ke balik kaus yang dikenakan Harry.

Sentuhan jari-jari Luna di perutnya membuat Harry bereaksi. Dia tak pernah memiliki otot yang bagus, masa kecil kekurangan nutrisi dan hidup di Hogwarts dengan makan biasa tanpa diet membuatnya kekurangan dalam hal tersebut. Namun dia bahkan bisa merasakan otot-otot perutnya yang disentuh oleh Luna menegang dan mengeras, menjalar ke bawah... Ah bukan. Tangan Luna yang meraba lebih ke bawah-

Harry nyengir, dan menarik sweater yang Luna kenakan agar dia bisa menyentuh kulitnya juga. Luna melepasnya dengan agak tidak sabar, euforia masih merangkul mereka berdua erat-erat.

Kulit mereka berdua bersentuhan, dan rasanya seperti pancaran cahaya; seperti reaksi listrik statis. Setelah mereka berdua melepas baju bagian atas mereka, Harry menarik Luna lebih erat ke tubuhnya. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka di bibir dan wajah mereka, yang, ajaibnya, tetap terhubung sepanjang saat mereka melepas semua pakaian atas mereka, kecuali saat kain tersebut melewati kepala mereka.

Harry, yang lebih berpengalaman, merasakan hasrat dan gairah yang makin meningkat dari dalam dirinya. Dia menyentuhkan lidahnya ke bibir Luna, meminta izin atas akses masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dicarinya. Saat lidah mereka bersentuhan, impuls saraf yang terjadi membuat Harry ingin menyerang lagi dengan lebih agresif, namun instingnya secara otomatis memperingatkannya bahwa itu akan merusak ekstasi yang mereka berdua rasakan. Jadi dia menahan reaksi apapun yang nyaris dikeluarkannya, dan melanjutkan menyatukan lidah mereka dalam tarian yang sangat memanas. Seolah memiliki nyawa sendiri, salah satu tangan Harry mulai bergerak, menelusuri sisi tubuh Luna hingga ke bagian bawah buah dadanya. Luna mengeluarkan suara yang tak bisa diartikan lain selain ekstasi dan gairah, dan dia menarik Harry lebih mendekat. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka memberi sedikit ketidakuntungan bagi Luna, yang lebih pendek sedikit, namun dia tak begitu memedulikannya karena Harry baru saja menyentuh kedua anatominya dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya bereaksi: Mengeras dan mengencang.

Luna menarik diri sedikit dari ciuman mereka karena sensasi yang benar-benar baru baginya tersebut cukup mengagetkannya. Sedangkan Harry tidak melewatkan satu hentakan pun, dia bergerak dan mengangkat Luna sedikit sehingga bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Seolah seperti sebuah es yang menyejukkan dalam panas yang menerpa tubuh, dan seolah Harry memberikan ciuman yang mengatakan, _tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir_.

Dia bahkan tak tahu dirinya bisa melakukan hal itu.

Merasa agak lelah karena terus menyangga Luna agar mereka bisa tetap sejajar, Harry memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah lanjut. Dia mengangkat Luna, membuatnya memekik pelan dengan kaget. Namun begitu melihat kemana dia diangkat, Luna terkikik lagi di bibir Harry, dan mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

Satu suara berdebum pelan, dan Luna mendapati dirinya sudah diletakkan di atas kasur oleh Harry. Harry memanjat naik juga, dan mereka bertemu kembali dalam gairah dan hasrat yang sama. Bibir saling bergeser, mereka mengalihkan sasaran mereka dari wajah ke leher, ke bahu, ke dada...

Menarik dirinya sedikit, Harry menyadari bahwa dia ada di atas Luna, rambut pirangnya terurai di atas kasur. Dia menatap Luna, dan Luna menatapnya balik, pupilnya melebar, napasnya memburu. Setiap kontak kulit mereka telah menciptakan semacam hubungan imbal-balik yang seakan-akan melampaui magis, menggemakan sensasi yang mereka alami. Luna menggerakkan matanya, dan perak bertemu hijau, napas mereka tertahan. Harry mendadak digulingkan, dan dia mendapati dirinya ada di bawah. Luna menangkap mulutnya lagi dalam ciuman yang lebih panas, membuat semua akalnya menjadi berkabut. Dia sangat rapat dengan Harry, membungkus mereka berdua dalam suhu yang sangat intens. Bibir mereka masih bertemu, Harry meraih ke pinggang Luna, dan, dalam gerakan yang cepat, mendorong celana yang dikenakan Luna hingga ke pangkal betisnya. Seolah itu adalah hal yang sangat benar dan wajar, seolah itu adalah yang _seharusnya_, mereka mendapati diri mereka melempar bawahan masing-masing keluar dari wilayah kasur, mendarat di lantai dalam posisi terbuang.

Luna menciumnya lagi, kali ini meraih dan meraba seluruh permukaan tubuh Harry dalam gerakan lapar dan dahaga. Gerakan dari pinggul Luna membangkitkan anatomi tertentu dari tubuh Harry, dan dia mendesah karena sensasi tersebut.

Mulut bertemu dengan mulut, kulit dengan kulit, dan mereka bergulingan di atas kasur, buta dan tuli akan dunia selain dunia mereka saat itu: Mereka berdua. Segera, mereka bernapas semakin berat, setiap sentuhan, setiap sensasi, setiap reaksi diperbesar dalam gema yang sangat nyata dan terasa. Mereka tak bisa puas dan merasa terpenuhi hanya dengan sentuhan, hanya dengan meraba, hanya dengan berciuman, bibir, belai, raba. Mereka butuh sesuatu.

Lagi, sesuatu yang _lebih_.

Harry mundur sedikit, memutus kontak bibir mereka, dan segera dia menyadari bahwa Luna tampak tahu akan apa yang akan terjadi. Luna mencengkeram bahu Harry, dan Harry mendongak, menatap Luna selama beberapa detik sebelum maju bagai mengalir, dan menciumnya lagi. Harry bisa merasakan Luna melebur dengan dirinya juga, tubuhnya mengalami relaksasi.

Saat itulah dia masuk.

Ciuman dari Harry meredam suara pekikan dari Luna, dan menutupi rintihan akibat kontak tersebut. Harry bahkan bisa merasakan sesuatu ditembusnya, sesuatu yang langsung membangkitkannya, membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kendali detik itu juga.

Namun dia berhasil mengendalikannya, dan dengan beberapa sentuhan serta gerakan, Harry berhasil membuat Luna juga menikmatinya. Mereka bergerak dalam irama yang harmonis, serasi, bagai putaran dansa yang digabung dengan Salsa. Harry bergerak naik, Luna bergerak turun, kontak saraf, kontak kulit, reaksi, kontrasi... Semuanya adalah simfoni sensasi luar biasa, membutakan mereka.

Rasanya sangat menyelubung, membuat mati rasa. Sangat sempurna. Setiap lekukan bertemu dengan pas. Bukan seperti 'pas seolah diciptakan untuk satu sama lain', melainkan 'pas karena saling mengisi satu sama lain'. Ciuman ganas diberikan, ditukar, setiap desah, setiap rintihan, setiap rabaan, setiap belaian... Itu semua bagai sebuah bidang matematika yang simetris, bagai sebuah lingkaran tak berujung, sebuah bangun ruang tak berdinding, sebuah kesatuan... Sebuah kesempurnaan.

Setelah semua itu, mereka akhirnya mencapai ujung. Hampir bersamaan, sangat bersamaan hingga tak tahu siapa yang lebih dahulu tiba, mereka menyaksikan suatu cahaya putih yang meledak-ledak. Efeknya seperti mantra peledak. Kepala mereka berdua terlempar ke belakang masing-masing, bagian tubuh mereka bergerak dan berkelepar tanpa kendali, dan sari hangat saling terlepas. Irama mereka berkurang, melambat, hingga akhirnya seluruh bintang-bintang memudar dan lenyap.

Mereka membuka mata masing-masing, dan saling tatap lagi. Harry menarik dirinya dari Luna, lalu mereka berbaring miring, tubuh mereka yang berkeringat masih terasa panas, dan dia bisa melihat tubuh Luna seperti berkilauan di bawah cahaya bulan yang menyisir masuk melalui jendela. Harry maju sedikit, dan meletakkan ciuman ringan bagai kupu-kupu di dahi Luna. Luna menjawab dengan memberinya senyuman yang Harry tahu tak akan pernah diperlihatkan olehnya kepada siapapun juga, apalagi di depan umum. Matanya masih memancarkan cahaya perak yang menampilkan keringanan dan kepolosan, dan hal itu membuat Harry merasa semakin senang.

Akhirnya, stamina tubuh mereka yang tak terlatih mulai memberikan sinyal kepada mereka berdua. Luna bergeser, dan meringkuk menempelkan kepalanya di dada Harry, dan menutup matanya, senyum masih menempel di wajahnya.

Harry menghela napas, sementara tangannya merangkul Luna. Sensasi yang dirasakannya sangat intens, namun, tak seperti.. Yang pernah dirasakannya sebelum kapanpun. Bukan karena pelepasan mereka berdua ke kenirwanaan, tak pula sanggup ditandingi oleh sensasi kenikmatan dan kebanggaan saat menggunakan Sihir Hitam. Yang baru dialaminya lebih terasa sepert didekap dalam selimut yang memberinya rasa aman, gairah, euforia, penerimaan, keseimbangan, keberadaan, kebahagiaan, dan _kebebasan_.

Mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Luna, Harry membiarkan dirinya dibawa dalam gelombang malam: Dia menutup matanya dengan senyum di wajah.


	10. Unforgiving Hours

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

_Dia melayang pelan di atas lembah, dan mendarat di puncak bukit. Tongkat sihir Elder masih dia pegang di tangannya, dan dia mendongak, melihat langit di atas yang kini bebas-awan. Kekuatan mantra petir dari tongkat sihir Elder sanggup untuk mendorong semua awan lenyap menjauh dari atas pegunungan Hogwarts. Dia benar-benar telah mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa..._

_Kekuatan yang jauh melampaui mimpi manusia manapun._

_Dia menatap kastil di kejauhan, bekas sekolahnya, hak asasinya yang pertama kali dia dapat dahulu kala... Betapa mudah baginya untuk merebut tempat itu sekarang juga, di hari yang bersalju ini... Betapa mudahnya, dengan tak adanya satupun orang di sana yang sanggup untuk berdiri menghadapinya demi membentengi sekolah itu..._

_Dia bisa mengurangi jumlah korban, semua murid tak ada di sana sekarang... Semuanya kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, berusaha ingin bersama orangtua dan keluarga mereka masing-masing di saat-saat terakhir mereka..._

_Betapa bodohnya._

_Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya sekarang. Dia sudah mendapatkan kekuatan terbesar sepanjang zaman, dia juga sudah mencapai keabadian, menjaminnya untuk bisa tetap menguasai dunia selamanya.._

_Namun Harry Potter sialan itu telah menghancurkan Buku Hariannya... Horcrux paling pertama yang pernah dia ciptakan. Kemudian Nagini..._

_Tapi Dia tak perlu khawatir. Dia masih memiliki empat lagi. Dan tidak seperti Buku Harian, yang disalahgunakan oleh Lucius, dan juga tidak seperti Nagini, yang memang bergerak bebas dan dia perintahkan untuk menangkap Potter... Empat Horcrux sisa yang dia miliki semuanya stasioner: Tidak bergerak, di satu tempat untuk masing-masing Horcrux... Tempat-tempat yang hanya dia yang mengetahui, yang mana tak mungkin bisa ada yang mengetahui selain dirinya..._

_Rumah Gaunt... Tidak mungkin ada yang mencari ke sana. Dia sudah menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan keluarga Gaunt dengan sangat baik. Gua di bawah karang... Mana mungkin ada yang tahu? Kemudian Gringotts... Untunglah Bella masih memiliki akal, dan masih belum tercela hingga saat ini, tidak seperti dua saudaranya yang bodoh. Kemudian Hogwarts... _

_Hanya dia yang berhasil menggali rahasia Hogwarts yang paling dalam, hanya dia yang pernah mengetahui keberadaan ruangan yang bisa menyimpan barang-barang yang hilang itu. Ruangan yang mungkin sudah ada selama berabad-abad, dan hanya dia yang mengetahui..._

_Ya, persetan dengan ramalan... Tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkannya sekarang..._

_Namun..._

_Rasanya tetap ada yang salah._

_Seperti sesuatu terasa salah._

_Dia melihat ke tubuhnya, ke tongkat sihirnya..._

_Aneh. Semuanya tanpa cela. Namun kenapa dia merasa ada yang salah?_

-XXXXXXXX-

Harry membuka matanya.

Cahaya matahari pagi menyusup masuk melalui jendela berbingkai kayu, yang terpasang dengan anggun di dinding kamar Luna. Dia berbaring miring dengan sebelah tangannya merangkul sesuatu yang lembut dan nyaman. Barisan rambut pirang keemasan menempel di bahu dan dadanya dan Harry juga menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah rambut miliknya. Dia berbaring diam selama beberapa menit, membiarkan seluruh ingatannya mengenai apa yang terjadi semalam mengalir kembali ke dalam kepalanya.

Seharusnya dia merasa bahagia, senang, dan hangat karena apa yang sudah dia lakukan dengan Luna semalam. Walaupun sedang dalam kondisi labil, toh mereka berdua benar-benar sudah _melakukannya_. Dia tidak tahu mengenai Luna, namun dia yakin seyakin-yakinnya akan dirinya sendiri: Semalam adalah pertama kalinya dia melakukan itu, dan dia bersyukur bisa melakukannya dengan Luna.

Seharusnya semalam menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan. Jika di tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts seseorang memberitahu Harry bahwa dia akan bercinta dengan gadis aneh yang baru dia temui di kereta, dia akan tertawa seperti orang gila. Namun ternyata dia benar-benar telah melakukannya, dia merasa nyaman melakukannya, dia tidak merasa menyesal melakukannya. Semuanya terasa sangat benar.

Setiap detail, setiap gerakan... Seolah mendadak dia memiliki ingatan yang setara dengan Hermione, dia kini bisa mengingat semuanya dengan kejernihan luar biasa. Sensasi euforia yang sudah dia rasakan, dia melepaskan dirinya di dalam Luna...

Dan seperti gelombang air dingin, dia berhenti.

Semua ingatan membahagiakan tersebut berhenti.

Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, apa yang baru saja membuatnya terbangun kembali ke dalam ingatannya. Seolah diputar di depan wajahnya, dia bisa melihat dan mengingat jelas apa yang sedang dipikirkan _dia._

_Rumah Gaunt... Tidak mungkin ada yang mencari ke sana. Dia sudah menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan keluarga Gaunt dengan sangat baik. _

Cincin Gaunt, cincin Horcrux tersebut... Entah ada di mana benda itu kini, namun yang jelas Dumbledore sudah pernah memperlihatkannya padanya, tergeletak begitu saja di atas mejanya. Rusak, tak berguna, tak berfungsi. Horcrux tersebut sudah dihancurkan oleh Dumbledore, dipecahkan dengan menggunakan Pedang Gryffindor. Phineas Nigellus sendiri yang sudah memberi mereka informasi ini.

_Gua di bawah karang... Mana mungkin ada yang tahu?_

Namun toh ternyata Dumbledore juga berhasil mengetahui tempat tersebut, dengan menggunakan informasi sederhana dari Panti Asuhan, mengenai anak-anak yang ditemukan ada di sana tanpa sebab dan cara yang jelas. Kalung Slytherin sudah hancur, dengan kutukan api Fiendfyre. Dia menyaksikan sendiri Horcrux tersebut terbakar dan hancur... Bersama belasan, atau puluhan orang lainnya yang juga terbakar habis hari itu.

_Kemudian Gringotts... Untunglah Bella masih memiliki akal, dan masih belum tercela hingga saat ini, tidak seperti dua saudaranya yang bodoh. _

Ini adalah masalah yang paling besar. Gringotts... Dan Bellatrix Lestrange. Jika yang dipikirkan oleh Voldemort itu benar, Voldemort benar-benar menitipkan sebuah Horcrux kepada Bellatrix, untuk disembunyikan di dalam Gringotts. Tidak mungkin dia sanggup untuk membobol Gringotts. Tapi Horcrux itu, kalau benar-benar ada di sana...

Dia membutuhkan sesuatu, atau seseorang, yang bisa membawanya ke sana, ke lemari besi Lestrange.

Dia meraih kacamatanya, yang terjatuh dan terhimpit di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Luna. Pastilah kacamatanya terlepas semalam, saat mereka berdua bercinta. Gagangnya agak retak. Harry menggumamkan mantra _reparo _sederhana, kemudian memungut kembali semua pakaiannya. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar, sedikit berjingkat agar tidak membangunkan Luna.

Tidak ada suara ataupun gerakan sedikitpun yang terdengar di dalam Shell Cottage. Semua masih tertidur, dan, Harry menyadari, dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dia melewati kamar Ron dan Hermione dalam diam, menuruni tangga, hingga akhirnya mencapai Ruang Keluarga. Melihat ke arah lorong tempat kamar-kamar berada untuk terakhir kali, dia mengenakan sepatunya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah.

.

Dia berjalan hingga mencapai tepian batu karang. Di sana, dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, tongkat sihir _holly_ yang terasa ringan dan nyaman.

_Penyihir bisa menyalurkan kekuatan sihir mereka melalui apapun, terutama tongkat sihir. Tongkat sihir memang memiliki kekuatan sendiri-sendiri, namun mereka sama sekali tidak akan mampu melakukan sesuatu di luar batas kekuatan sihir si pemegangnya._

Kata-kata Mr Ollivander masih diingatnya. Tongkat sihirnya, tongkat sihir _holly_... Tongkat sihir yang sama yang sanggup melindunginya dari Voldemort sepanjang pertemuan mereka, menyelamatkan nyawanya berkali-kali. Apakah itu berarti sesuatu?

_Tongkat sihir tidak akan mampu melakukan sesuatu di luar batas kekuatan sihir si pemegangnya._

Voldemort sanggup meluncurkan kekuatan sihir yang mampu merobek langit, menyibakkan awan. Apakah itu berarti kekuatan sihirnya sanggup melakukan itu?

_Bisakah kekuatan sihirku menandingi kekuatannya?_

_Kekuatan yang kumiliki, yang tak diketahui oleh Voldemort... Apakah itu? Apakah kekuatan tersebut sanggup untuk membuatku mengalahkannya?_

Dia menghentikan aliran pikirannya yang sudah mulai tidak jelas, dan memfokuskan pikirannya kembali pada hal yang ada di depannya. Dia menarik napas, dan berkata, "Kreacher!"

Dengan suara seperti lecutan cemeti, Kreacher mendadak muncul begitu saja di hadapan Harry. Tubuh tuanya masih sama seperti yang Harry ingat kemarin siang, dia menunduk memberi hormat kepada Harry sebelum Harry sempat berkata apapun.

"Tuan telah memanggil Kreacher. Apakah ada yang Tuan terlukan?" tanya Kreacher dengan suara serak.

Harry mengangguk, dan berkata, "Ada, Kreacher. Aku mau bertanya: Bisakah kamu membawaku masuk ke dalam..." Harry berhenti sejenak, sementara Kreacher mendongak dan menatap Harry dengan penasaran. Benarkah ini bisa? "...Gringotts?"

Harry sudah menduga Kreacher akan menggeleng.

"Tentu saja bisa, Tuan," jawab Kreacher.

Jika saja dia belum mengalami semua yang dia sudah lalui, detik itu juga, Harry yakin dia akan terkena serangan jantung. Namun dia berhasil menguasai diri, dan menatap Kreacher dalam diam, menarik napas agar jantungnya kembali berdetak normal. Dia berhasil, dan menatap Kreacher dalam-dalam.

"Er.. Kreacher, yang kumaksudkan bukanlah sekedar datang ke lobi Gringotts. Yang kumaksudkan adalah masuk ke dalam lemari besinya. Untuk spesifik, lemari besi Bellatrix Lestrange. Bisakah kamu... Melakukannya?" tanya Harry pelan-pelan.

Kreacher mengangguk lagi. Dia berkata, "Tentu saja bisa, Tuan."

Lagi, perasaan seperti dihantam oleh wajan luar biasa berat di wajah dirasakan oleh Harry. Kalau memang bisa, bagaimana mungkin-

"Apakah kamu bermaksud memberitahuku, Kreacher," ujar Harry pelan, "Bahwa semua Peri-Rumah mampu ber-Apparate masuk dan keluar lemari besi, sama seperti mereka bebas keluar masuk Hogwarts?"

"Bisa, Tuan. Kami bisa melakukan itu," jawab Kreache.

_Celana Merlin..._

"T-Tapi itu k-konyol!" kata Harry, suaranya meninggi. "Kalau semuanya bisa begitu, kenapa bisa tidak ada orang-orang lain yang tidak memerintahkan Peri Rumah mereka untuk masuk ke sembarang lemari besi dan mencuri sebanyak mungkin emas dari sana? Kan begitu bisa-" Harry berhenti, karena Kreacher mendadak berdiri tegak.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Harry. Tapi sebenarnya kami semua bisa, asalkan kami _diizinkan_," kata Kreacher.

Hening sejenak.

"Diizinkan.. Apa maksudmu..." Harry mengernyit, "dengan 'diizinkan'?"

"Kami harus memiliki izin dari keluarga tempat kami bekerja. Sebagian besar penyihir, terutama keluarga Darah-Murni tua seperti keluarga Black, tidak pernah repot-repot datang ke Gringotts untuk mengambil emas mereka. Biasanya mereka hanya memerintahkan Peri-Rumah mereka untuk datang ke Gringotts, dan mengambil langsung dari lemari besi mereka. Para Goblin Gringotts sudah memasang sihir sehingga setiap peri rumah dari keluarga pemilik lemari besi dapat mengakses lemari besi keluarga," urai Kreacher.

Harry mengerjap. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai yang disampaikan Kreacher dicerna olehnya. Namun, dia menyadari satu lubang di sana:

"Kreacher," kata Harry, "Kamu bilang peri rumah dari keluarga pemilik lemari besi bisa mengambil emas dari dalam lemari besi keluarga tersebut, kan?"

Kreacher mengangguk, telinganya berkelepak.

"Tapi, kamu kan... Bukan peri rumah keluarga Lestrange? Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa masuk ke sana?" tanya Harry.

Kreacher mengangguk lagi, dan menjawab,

"Tapi Miss Bellatrix adalah keluarga Black tadinya, dan Kreacher adalah peri rumah_nya_. Dengan pernikahan Miss Bellatrix dengan Lestrange, membuat Miss Bellatrix bisa mengakses lemari besi Lestrange-"

"Ya, aku tahu itu, tapi-"

"-dan karena Mr Rodolphus sudah meninggal," lanjut Kreacher, "Maka membuat secara sihir lemari besi tersebut menjadi kuasa Miss Bellatrix sepenuhnya. Yang mana, menjadi kuasa keluarga Black. Dan saya adalah _peri rumah keluarga Black. _Saya _bisa mengakses lemari besi tersebut_."

Astaga.

Begitu mudah, tak bisa dipercaya, sama sekali. Jadi selama ini semudah itu...

Semudah itu...

Harry menatap Kreacher, warisan dari Sirius untuknya... Dia sudah tahu bahwa hukum perpindahan kepemilikan peri rumah sangatlah rumit, bahkan untuk ukuran penyihir. Tapi Sirius berhasil melakukannya, memindahkan kepemilikan atas Kreacher darinya kepada Harry...

Siapa sangka, dua tahun setelah pewarisan itu, Harry baru menyadari apa guna terpenting dari Kreacher? Bahwa ternyata dengan ini dia bisa mengakses lemari besi tempat penyimpanan salah satu artifak keabadian milik penyihir hitam terhebat sepanjang masa?

"Kreacher," ujar Harry, "Ambil barang-barangku ke sini."

Kreacher mengangguk, dan menjentikkan jarinya. Dengan suara cemeti lagi, tasnya, jubah bepergiannya, dan semua barangnya sudah terhampar di depannya. Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya, membuat semua barangnya masuk dan merapikan diri sendiri ke dalam tas tersebut. Dia mengenakan jubah bepergiannya, dan menoleh lagi ke Kreacher.

"Bisa langsung ke dalam sana? Ke dalam lemari besinya?" tanya Harry.

Kreacher mengangguk lagi. Harry menoleh padanya, menatapnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kreacher. Kreacher meraihnya, dan berkata, "Sekarang, Tuan?"

Harry menoleh ke arah Shell Cottage. Rasanya bagai mimpi, belum ada beberapa jam lalu dia masih bercinta dengan Luna... Dia bisa berbicara dengan Ron dan Hermione lagi. Betapa mudahnya baginya untuk mengajak Ron dan Hermione bersamanya, sehingga dia bisa mendapatkan teman seperjalanan lagi. Betapa mudahnya baginya untuk menunda kepergiannya, agar dia bisa menikmati satu hari lagi di sini. Ingin sekali di dalam hatinya dia meminta maaf kepada Ron dan Hermione, merangkul mereka rapat-rapat, meminta mereka kembali bersamanya, memperbaiki persahabatan mereka seperti sedia kala...

_Kami bersamamu, Harry. Itu sudah diputuskan berbulan-bulan lalu. Bertahun-tahun, malah..._

_Kamu orang paling baik yang pernah kukenal, Harry..._

Dia menoleh ke Kreacher, dan mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan peri rumah tersebut.

Mengencangkan rahangnya, dia berkata, "Ayo, Kreacher."

Dengan suara cemeti, sihir dari si peri rumah merobek ruang dan waktu, dimensi dan dunia, membawa mereka berdua melewati jarak berkilo-kilometer menuju tempat persembunyian salah satu artifak keabadian Voldemort.

-XXXXXXXX-

_Dia berada di sebuah ruangan gelap, dikelilingi oleh para pengikutnya yang gemetaran. Di depannya, seorang goblin berlutut, gemetaran, ketakutan._

_Dia sudah mencengkeramkan tangan kekuasaannya di Gringotts, membayar satu per satu goblin di sana dengan emas. Dia memiliki banyak akses ke emas. Para pengikutnya, para pendukungnya senantiasa memberikan emas kepadanya. Dia sanggup membuat salah satu Bank terkuat dan teraman di dunia berlutut padanya._

_Dan sekarang, kenapa dia mendapati bahwa sepertinya membuat Gringotts berlutut di depannya adalah sebuah kesia-siaan?_

"_Apa yang dia curi?" geramnya._

_Si goblin mengkeret, dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh telinga. Amarahnya bertambah, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak, "JAWAB AKU!"_

_Seluruh pengikutnya plus si goblin terlonjak kaget karena kekuatan yang mereka rasakan memancar dari suaranya tersebut, yang seolah-olah bahkan menggetarkan ruangan tempat mereka berada hingga ke tiang-tiangnya. Si goblin mendongak, dan buru-buru menjawab, "P-Piala emas kecil, Yang Mulia..."_

_Dia meraung marah, murka. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin Potter bisa tahu? Bagaimana bisa dia bahkan bisa mengetahui tentang Horcrux-nya, sarana keabadiannya?_

_Dia baru mengangkat tongkat sihir Elder, berniat menghukum semua orang yang ada di depannya karena membawa kabar ini kepadanya. Amarahnya terlalu besar, dia harus melampiaskannya. Mereka semua berlarian..._

_Ketika mendadak dunia di sekelilingnya lenyap, dan dia ditelan oleh kegelapan total._

_._

Dia atas sebuah lembah, menatap ke kastil di seberang danau... Sangat jauh, namun itu tidak masalah baginya. Jarak bisa ditempuh olehnya dengan mudah. Sangat mudah.

Sekarang baginya terasa sangat mudah, terlalu mudah untuk melakukan hal ini. Hanya tinggal memfokuskan pikirannya sedikit, dan dia sudah bisa masuk ke dalam kepala _partnernya_. Dia menatap piala Hufflepuff di tangannya, yang masih panas karena mantra _Flagrate_. Tangannya memerah karena luka bakar, namun itu tidak masalah baginya. Tangan yang sama pernah kehilangan seluruh tulangnya dan pernah digigit oleh seekor ular paling berbahaya di dunia. Baginya tak masalah, terluka bakar untuk bisa mendapatkan benda ini.

Sayang sekali... Kreacher tak bisa menemaninya hingga tempat ini. Dia sudah memerintahkan Kreacher untuk kembali ke Shell Cottage, agar dia diobati. Tentu saja, dengan terlebih dahulu memerintahkan Kreacher agar tak memberitahu siapapun dimana lokasinya.

Menyimpan piala tersebut di dalam sakunya, dia menatap lagi ke depan, siap untuk berangkat... Namun dia merasakan sesuatu.

Dia merasakan_nya_.

Mengangguk dalam hati, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku tahu kamu bisa melihatku, Tom," kata Harry tenang. Dia tetap menatap ke depan, ke kastil di kejauhan. "Ya, aku tahu kamu bisa. Aku bisa merasakanmu. Hal yang mudah, ternyata, melakukan ini di antara kita berdua. Yang harus kulakukan adalah menjaga agar kesadaranku tetap ada, sementara aku keluar masuk ke dalam kepalamu."

Dia berjalan selangkah, dan memejamkan matanya.

Gambar-gambar berkelebat di depannya, cahaya-cahaya dan garis-garis putih... Satu per satu. Wajah-wajah yang terlupakan, tempat-tempat yang pernah didatangi, semua lembah, semua buku... Berkelebat sangat cepat hingga membuatnya merasa sakit kepala. Namun dia merasakannya. Setiap sihir memiliki jejak, dan beberapa sihir sangat kuat menyisakan jejak lebih cepat daripada beberapa sihir yang lainnya. Segera, dia menemukan jejak tersebut, dan berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya padanya. Gambar-gambar melambat, dan juga garis-garis... Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti sepenuhnya.

Dia ada di sebuah ruangan, meletakkan sebuah tiara di atas tumpukan buku reyot. Sebuah tiara berwarna biru muda, yang didesain dengan anggun dan menawan, memancarkan kecantikan dan aura yang tak bisa dikatakan. Namun dia juga merasakan sensasi pekat ilmu hitam yang mengerikan, sekaligus... Menggairahkan dari dalamnya.

_Diadem ini... Akan aman di sini._

Sedetik kemudian, semua gambar lenyap, dan dia kembali ada di mana dia berdiri sebelumnya: Di atas lembah bersalju, menatap kastil di seberang danau beku.

Menatap Hogwarts.

"Aku datang, Tom. Terima kasih atas informasi lokasi Horcrux terakhirmu," ujarnya.

Dengan itu, Harry mengeratkan jubahnya dan mulai berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah kastil.

.

_Voldemort mengerjap._

_Ruangan tempat dia berada sudah kosong melompong. Semua pengikutnya, semua orang yang tadinya berkumpul di ruangan tersebut sudah tiada. Semuanya sudah kabur._

_Dia menatap tangannya yang gemetaran. Dia tak percaya apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Potter, si Potter, berhasil masuk ke dalam kepalanya dengan mudah, mendapatkan informasi mengenai Horcruxnya. Potter benar-benar sudah mengetahui bentuk, lokasi, dan spesifikasi detail Horcruxnya. Bagaimana mungkin-_

_Voldemort ingat Potter barusan berkata bahwa dia berterima kasih atas informasi lokasi Horcrux terakhirnya._

_**Terakhirnya**  
_  
_._

_Apakah... Apakah.. Apakah..._

_Tidak! Tidak mungkin!_

_Tidak mungkin lima Horcrux lainnya sudah ditemukan dan dihancurkan!_

_Namun dia ingat lagi bahwa Potter sempat memperlihatkan Piala Hufflepuff itu, sebelum menyimpannya dalam sakunya. Jangan-jangan -_

_Menggeram, dia berusaha menembus masuk ke dalam pikiran Potter, seperti yang dilakukannya dua tahun lalu. Namun aneh. Terasa sangat sulit, seolah dia berusaha mendorong dinding. Dia berusaha menambah kekuatannya, namun tetap dinding itu tidak bergeming._

_Dia meraung, dia meronta, dia berusaha memukuli dinding itu, tidak percaya bahwa Potter bisa mengalahkannya dalam hal ini..._

_Namun sia-sia._

_Dia tidak bisa memasuki pikiran Potter._

_Dengan raungan murka, dia melayang keluar dari jendela yang terbuka. Dia harus memastikan. Dia tidak boleh mengambil risiko, dia harus memastikan ini. Dia harus mengeceknya satu per satu, dimulai dari Gubuk Gaunt._

_Menggenggam tongkat sihirnya erat-erat, dia ber-Disapparate._

-XXXXXXXX-

Mendapatkan tiara tersebut ternyata tidaklah rumit. Harry berhasil memasuki Hogwarts tanpa bertemu siapapun, dan juga berhasil mencapai lantai tujuh tanpa diperhatikan seorangpun. Tidak ada murid di kastil, sepertinya semuanya pulang dalam rangka liburan natal.

Natal.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari natal. Tadi saat dia melewati Aula Besar, dia melihat pohon-pohon natal yang megah berdiri di sana. Tak ada seorangpun di Aula Besar, tapinya. Jam makan siang belum tiba, dan jam sarapan sudah lewat. Entah dimana para staf, mungkin berdiam di ruangan mereka masing-masing yang hangat dan nyaman. Kesimpulan: ini adalah natal paling sepi yang pernah Harry lihat di Hogwarts.

Namun dia bersyukur karena hal itu. Dia tak perlu bertemu dengan seorangpun, menjelaskan kepada mereka mengenai alasannya datang dan menerobos masuk Hogwarts begitu saja seperti ini.

Menuju lantai tujuh dan membuka Kamar Kebutuhan juga sangatlah gampang. Dia tinggal mengingat apa yang dia butuhkan: _Sebuah tempat untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. _Ruangan dengan langit-langit dan jendela-jendela tinggi bagai katedral ada di sana, menyambutnya. Dia mengetahui dengan persis di mana lokasi tiara tersebut, terima kasih berkat ingatan yang sangat jernih yang berhasil dia dapatkan dari Voldemort melalui Legillimency.

Tiara biru itu ternyata adalah mahkota yang sama yang dia letakkan di atas patung dada penyihir jelek... Yang dia letakkan di atas lemari dimana dia menyembunyikan buku Pangeran Darah-Campuran.

Dia kini berada di sebuah tempat terakhir dimana yang dicarinya berada. Sarana teraman untuk menghancurkan Horcrux, dan tempat tertutup untuk melakukan penghancuran tersebut.

Harry berada di Kamar Kebutuhan.

Mendapatkan taring dari Basilisk, dia bersiap, sebelum menghunjamkannya dalam-dalam ke kedua Horcrux tersebut.

Asap hitam dan suara jeritan teredam yang mengerikan terdengar, dan Harry tahu bahwa dia berhasil. Dia telah membuat Voldemort menjadi fana kembali.

_Voldemort telah menjadi fana kembali._

_Tugasnya telah selesai._

_._

"Aku sudah selesai, Dumbledore," desah Harry, melemparkan taring Basilisk ke lantai kamar rahasia yang basah. Dia menatap Basilisk, bangkai hewan agung tersebut. Salah satu hewan paling berbahaya di dunia, tergeser dari tempat pertama hanya karena keberadaan Nundu di Afrika dan Timur Tengah.

_Hanya ada satu hal yang harus kulakukan... Hanya ada satu hal yang tersisa untuk dilakukan.._

Dan Harry tahu persis apa tugasnya itu.

Menghancurkan Horcrux terakhir, yaitu yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh Voldemort sendiri.

Mengalahkan Voldemort.

Dia menatap tongkat sihir _Holly_ di tangannya. Tongkat yang memilihnya, tongkat yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Ujung tombaknya, pedangnya yang paling tajam dan sudah menemaninya hingga saat ini.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi sangat mulia, menjadikan pertempuran dengan Voldemort sebagai tugas terakhirnya.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia berbalik badan.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya langsung mengacungkan tongkatnya penuh-penuh.

.

Orang tersebut, ada di hadapannya, mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara dalam gestur menyerah. Betapa berbeda... Dan betapa anehnya bisa bertemu dengan orang ini lagi di tempat seperti ini, dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sangat tidak nyata, seperti mimpi, seperti khayalan.

"Tenang, Potter," katanya. "Kita... Harus bicara."

Harry tidak bisa begitu saja percaya. Tidak seperti Dumbledore, yang bisa dengan tegas berkata bahwa dia mempercayai orang ini dengan sepenuh hatinya, dengan hidupnya, Harry tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Kebenciannya pada orang di depannya begitu besar, begitu menggelegak, hingga dia merasa kepalanya sakit.

Namun dia mengingat pegangannya, jangkarnya... Dia menenangkan dirinya, berusaha berpegangan pada alasannya di sini...

"Apa yang kamu mau, Snape?" desis Harry, sangat pekat hingga dia nyaris yakin bahwa dia baru saja mendesiskan Parseltongue, bukan bahasa manusia.

Snape tetap berdiri dengan tenang di ambang gerbang masuk Kamar Rahasia, seolah tak terpengaruh oleh suara penuh kebencian yang dikeluarkan oleh Harry. Dia berkata lagi, "Aku mau kita berdua bicara. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan, Potter."

Masih ada jejak-jejak nada sinis dan benci dari suara Snape, nada yang sangat Harry kenal hingga dia yakin bahwa yang berdiri di depannya benar-benar Snape. Snape, yang sudah membunuh Dumbledore, yang sudah mengkhianati Dumbledore, yang dibencinya sepenuh hati.

Snape...

"Beri aku alasan untuk tidak membunuhmu sekarang juga," geram Harry.

Snape menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, dengan gerakan tenang, seolah yang akan dilakukannya tak akan bermasalah sama sekali, dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dengan cepat.

Bahkan sebelum Harry sempat bereaksi, Snape sudah mengangkat tongkat itu ke depan wajahnya-

Dan melemparnya ke kaki Harry.

Harry menatap tongkat sihir yang bergulingan dan menggelinding tersebut. Tongkat sihir Snape berhenti tepat di kaki Harry, dan Harry mendongak lagi menatap Snape.

Snape mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan berkata, "Pegang itu. Patahkan kalau kamu mau. Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu."

Mempertimbangkan semua pilihan dan kemungkinan, Harry meraih tongkat sihir Snape, dan mengantonginya. Dia menatap Snape lagi, dan berkata, "Bicaralah."


	11. Why

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

_Dia berlayar di atas perahu, menuju ke pulau kecil di tengah danau hitam dan gelap. Cahaya kehijauan samar masih terlihat dari sana._

"_Tak mungkin bocah itu sudah mengambil yang ini... Tak mungkin dia bisa menemukan tempat ini dan mendapatkan kalung itu tanpa mengorbankan nyawanya... Tak mungkin!" geram Voldemort._

_Begitu perahu merapat ke pantai, dia langsung melayang keluar dari perahu. Dia menatap basin berisi ramuan yang berpendar tersebut, dia tahu tidak ada seorangpun yang akan bisa mendapatkan kalung tersebut tanpa meminum ramuan ini. Dia sudah memastikannya sendiri, bahkan dia pun tak bisa melakukannya._

_Kecuali seseorang itu memiliki penawar racunnya... Yang mana tak mungkin bisa. Hanya dia seorang diri yang mengetahui penawar racunnya, bahkan air mata Phoenix tidak akan bisa menawarkan racun ini dengan begitu saja..._

_Voldemort mengeluarkan satu botol kristal kecil dari dalam saku jubahnya, dan menuangkan isinya, ramuan berwarna keperakan, sepenuhnya ke dalam ramuan di basin tersebut. Dia menunggu, hingga air di basin tersebut mendidih, dan menguap sepenuhnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama._

_Betapa kagetnya dia melihat dasar basin tersebut sudah kosong, tak berisi. Kalungnya sudah tidak ada._

_Meraung murka, dia menghancurkan basin tersebut dengan mantra luar biasa kuat. Seluruh inferi di danau bangun, namun mereka tidak menyerang. Mereka semua buru-buru sembunyi, ngeri akan pameran kekuatan Voldemort._

_Dia melampiaskan frustasinya pada inferi-inferi tersebut, namun tetap saja dia tak bisa menghilangkannya sepenuhnya. Amarahnya sudah sangat tinggi, dia naik ke atas perahu dan kembali ke luar gua. Dia harus segera mengecek lokasi-lokasi lainnya._

_Gubuk Gaunt... Sudah. Gua Karang... Sudah. Nagini sudah tiada, dan Buku Harian sudah musnah. Berarti... Tinggal dua benda lagi..._

_Dan keduanya sudah dimiliki Potter._

_Atau belum?_

_Bagaimanapun, yang ada di Hogwarts, di ruangan tersebut, hanya dia yang mengetahui bagaimana masuk ke dalamnya. Potter bisa mengetahui lokasinya, namun Potter tak mungkin sudah mengetahui bagaimana masuk ke dalamnya. Harusnya masih aman..._

_Dia menggeram. Dia harus segera pergi ke Hogwarts._

_Dia memejamkan matanya, menghubungi Snape melalui jaringan sihir yang terdapat di segel Pelahap Maut..._

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Harry berdiri diam, di depan sebuah Pensieve. Snape berdiri di sebelahnya ekspresinya tak terbaca. Cairan ingatan di dalam Pensieve itu masih bergoyang pelan, seolah mengejek dirinya yang baru saja menyaksikan kenyataan di dalam sana. Kebenaran, yang selalu disembunyikan oleh Dumbledore. Kebenaran mutlak..

Fakta bahwa dirinya adalah Horcrux, sesuatu yang menjelaskan segalanya. Dari kenapa dia selalu memiliki hubungan pikiran dengan Voldemort, mengenai kemampuan Parselmouth nya, dan banyak lagi.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu semuanya," kata Snape pelan. Suaranya absen dari nada sinis yang biasanya ada.

Harry mengangguk pelan, dan Snape menoleh memandangnya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian berkata, "Aku menyesal ini harus menjadi seperti ini, Potter. Dan aku merasa kasihan padamu-"

"Anda tak perlu mengasihani saya," kata Harry. Dia menoleh perlahan, nyaris bergetar saking pelannya, ke arah lukisan di belakang kursi kepala sekolah, lukisan yang sedang menatapnya dengan pancaran kesedihan dan penyesalan. Dia menggeleng lagi. "Begitu juga dengan Anda, Dumbledore."

Lukisan Dumbledore membuka mulutnya, dan berkata pelan, "Harry... Aku... Maafkan aku tak pernah memberitahu ini padamu..."

"Mungkin aku bisa mengerti sekarang," kata Harry, memotong kalimat Dumbledore. Dia melihat telapak tangannya, yang sudah pernah dibasahi oleh puluhan nyawa, darah, dan api. Tangan yang sama mungkin tak akan bergerak lagi malam ini.

Harry menghela napas, dan melanjutkan, "Aku selalu mendapat firasat bahwa aku memang harus menjalankan semua tugas darimu seorang diri. Aku selalu mendapat firasat bahwa di akhir, aku tak akan bertahan hidup. Aku tak pernah melihat masa depanku... Masa depan yang sangat kuinginkan: Hidup normal, hidup tenang. Sampai kapanpun, Voldemort akan selalu berdiri merintangi jalanku menuju masa depan.

"Dan kupikir itu tidak apa-apa..." gumam Harry, menutup kalimatnya.

Snape menatapnya, masih dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Dia baru mau membuka mulutnya, ketika mendadak lambang pelahap maut di lengannya membara. Dia meringis, dan menoleh ke lambang tersebut.

Harry, yang menyadari reaksi Snape, juga menoleh. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun Snape sudah berjalan ke salah satu bola kristal yang ada di atas meja, dan mengangkatnya. Bola kristal tersebut dalam sekejap berubah warna menjadi hijau pekat, dan suara mengerikan terdengar dari dalamnya.

"_Snape... Aku akan segera ke Hogwarts. Bocah Potter itu ada di sana! Apakah kamu tidak sadar?" _geram suara tersebut.

Snape mengerling ke Harry. Harry menoleh ke arah jendela ruang kepala sekolah, menatap tanah bersalju yang terbentang di luar sana. Dia mengangguk pelan.

Dengan perlahan, Snape mengalihkan fokusnya kembali kepada si bola kristal, dan menjawab, "Saya... Tidak sadar, Tuan. Maafkan saya."

"_Bodoh!_" desis Voldemort. "_Aku akan mencapai gerbang Hogwarts dalam waktu beberapa menit! Jemput aku!"_

Snape mengernyit, dan menggeleng pelan. Dia baru mau membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, ketika mendadak Harry berkata pelan, "Katakan padanya bahwa Anda akan menjemputnya di gerbang Hogwarts... Profesor."

Mengerjap kaget, Snape menoleh ke Harry, yang sudah kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah di luar kastil. Dia mau mengajukan pertanyaan, namun Voldemort sudah mendesis lagi,_"Snape?"_

Dengan segera, Snape menoleh ke bola kristal itu. Dia menenangkan dirinya, dan berkata, "Baik, Tuan. Akan saya jemput Anda segera."

"Bagus..."

Dan dengan itu, bola kristal tersebut berubah warna lagi. Hijaunya memudar, digantikan kembali oleh warna putih berkabut. Snape meletakkan bola kristal tersebut dengan hati-hati di atas meja, sebelum kembali menatap Harry.

Harry akhirnya menoleh dan memandang mata hitam legam Snape. Mata yang sama yang telah menembus ke dalam pikirannya berkali-kali di tahun kelimanya dahulu kala. Dia masih merasakan setitik kebencian di dalam dirinya, namun kini kebencian tersebut lebih terasa seperti suara gelombang air di kejauhan, mudah diblokir dan mudah dihilangkan dengan ditiupnya angin dari laut. Dia menghela napas lagi.

"Kumpulkan semua staf. Anda memiliki kemampuan duel yang hebat, begitu juga dengan McGonagall, dan Flitwick. Aku dengar beliau juara duel, kan? Kalian bertiga mungkin bisa mengalahkan Voldemort. Dia cuma seorang diri datang ke sini... Aku bisa merasakannya," kata Harry.

Harry mengancingkan jubahnya kembali, dan memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam saku jubahnya. Dia berbalik badan, dan Snape berkata, "Kamu benar-benar akan memenuhi kata-kata Dumbledore, Potter?"

Menolehkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, Harry berkata, "Aku adalah Horcrux terakhir. Aku harus mati. Setelah aku mati, Voldemort sama fananya dengan murid kelas satu. Anda dan para staf pasti bisa mengalahkannya."

Snape membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun Harry menyelanya dengan berkata, "Terima kasih sudah menyayangi ibuku hingga saat ini, Profesor. Akan kusampaikan salammu kepadanya jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti."

Mengerjap kaget, Snape hanya bisa terpaku memandangi Harry yang terus berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Bagai gerakan lamban, Harry membuka pintu tersebut, dan menutupnya di belakangnya. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga spiral yang bergerak pelan bagai eskalator ke lantai bawah, dan berjalan lagi.

Angin dari jendela-jendela membuat jubahnya melambai-lambai. Sangat mudah baginya untuk terus berjalan sendirian seperti ini, tanpa kehadiran dan pengetahuan Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, atau siapapun juga kecuali Snape, menuju ke luar kastil. Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin ini juga sudah didesain Dumbledore. Mungkin semuanya memang sudah disusun rapi untuknya, agar dia bisa menyusuri jalan ini dengan tenang...

Satu-satunya penyesalan yang dirasakannya hanyalah bahwa dia tak sempat bertemu lagi dengan Ginny sebelum dia pergi. Dia ingin menyampaikan permintaan maafnya, karena tak bisa menjadi orang yang setia, tak bisa menjadi orang yang memenuhi harapannya.

Dia bukanlah pahlawan, dan dia bukanlah orang yang _tak bisa hidup tenang jika tak mengalahkan orang-orang jahat_. Dia hanyalah orang biasa, tumbal biasa, yang menapaki jalan yang sudah dicor dan didesain khusus untuknya, seluruhnya.

Dan dia ingin meminta maaf, karena tak menyayanginya sebagaimana mestinya .

.

.

Dia berhenti di gerbang masuk Hogwarts, yang membuka dari dalam untuknya. Sepertinya Hogwarts juga akhirnya melepas kepergiannya dengan puas. Harry terus berjalan, hingga mencapai jalan setapak yang mengarah ke Hogsmeade. Dia bisa merasakan_nya_ datang, koneksi di antara dirinya dan Voldemort terasa seperti diperbesar. Horcrux di dalam kepalanya seolah gelisah, karena tahu ajalnya sudah dekat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia benar-benar sedang menatap sepasang mata berwarna merah, yang muncul begitu saja di tengah-tengah jalan setapak tersebut. Diikuti oleh wajah yang seperti ular, hidung yang hanya berupa celah, dan jubah hitam yang berkibar-kibar.

Dia sedang menatap Voldemort.

"Harry... Potter..." desah Voldemort, membelalak. Efeknya komikal, namun Harry tak memiliki tenaga yang tersisa untuk tertawa. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, dia hanya tetap menatap mata berwarna merah tersebut dalam diam. Voldemort mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan mengacungkannya, dengan hati-hati dan seolah penuh kasih, ke arah Harry.

Hijau bertemu merah, namun belum ada yang melakukan gerakan sedikitpun. Voldemort masih mengacungkan tongkatnya ke Harry, dia berkata akhirnya, "Kamu menghancurkan seluruh Horcrux-ku, Potter."

Tak berbicara, Harry mengangguk.

Voldemort mendesis, dan berkata garang, "Lalu kenapa, kamu berjalan begitu saja dan menyerahkan dirimu di sini, tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun?"

Harry tak menjawab, dia hanya terus menatap Voldemort. Diamnya Harry membuat Voldemort semakin kesal, dia mendesis garang, "JAWAB AKU!"

"Sudah, bunuh saja aku," kata Harry pelan. "Atau kamu begitu lemahnya hingga tak sanggup membunuhku dalam keadaan aku tak bersenjata, dan aku tak melawan?"

Dengan desisan marah, Voldemort menempelkan tongkat sihir Elder ke dahi Harry, dan menyeringai. Dia mencekik Harry dengan tangannya yang kurus baga tulang, namun memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Suara desisan terdengar, dua kata. Harry sempat melihat kilatan cahaya hijau, sebelum tersenyum kecil.

Kemudian semuanya gelap.

-XXXXXXXXX-

Saat kesadarannya kembali, hal pertama yang dia sadari adalah bahwa dia tidak lagi berada di atas tanah. Melainkan di atas sebuah sesuatu yang keras.

Harry sudah berkali-kali berbaring tertelungkup di atas permukaan keras, namun tidak ada yang seperti ini. Ini terasa seperti lantai, yang memiliki garis-garis batas dan anehnya tidak dingin... Dia teringat akan lantai di kamar tidur utama Privet Drive lantai empat, yang mana dia pernah berbaring di sana saat kelelahan membersihkannya, namun ini tidak seperti itu juga.

Lantai di bawahnya adalah kayu, kayu ek dari baunya. Harry membuka matanya penuh-penuh dan menemukan dirinya berbaring di sebuah ruang keluarga dalam suatu rumah sederhana, namun rapi, yang dia tidak ingat pernah ada di dalamnya sebelumnya. Sama sekali.

Jubah bepergian, kaos tebal, Sweater, dan celana jins yang dia tadinya kenakan tidak ada, digantikan oleh T-Shirt dan celana panjang serta sepatu kets yang tampak baru.

Mengerjap bingung, Harry berdiri dan melihat sekelilingnya. Sebagian besar furnitur terbuat dari kayu yang diukir dan dipelitur, memberikan kesan tempo doeloe. Dia mengamati lagi sekelilingnya dengan teliti, dan dia menyadari absennya televisi. Hampir seluruh ruang keluarga di Inggris, apalagi yang tampak mapan seperti ini, memiliki televisi. Absennya benda tersebut memberitahunya bahwa rumah tersebut adalah rumah penyihir, atau... Lokasinya ada sangat jauh pojokan negeri hingga sinyal BBC tidak mencapainya.

Kalau ini rumah penyihir...

Harry merasa bingung sekali. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Bukankah dia benar-benar sudah menyaksikan sendiri cahaya hijau tersebut? Bukankah harusnya dia sudah...

Apakah ini akhirat? Kalau ya, rasanya aneh sekali. Karena dia merasa sangat hidup...

Dia berjalan lebih jauh lagi ke dalam rumah tersebut, dan menemukan sebuah ruangan.

Ruangan, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar yang terletak di sebelah dapur, dan terlihat seperti ruangan tambahan, seolah sebelumnya ruangan tersebut tak ada di sana. Ruangan tersebut tampak lebih berbeda dibandingkan ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya yang sudah dia lewati, berisi barang-barang yang mengindikasikan bahwa kamar tersebut adalah kamar bayi. Langit-langitnya dicat, atau ditempeli, sebuah latar belakang langit biru luas dengan burung-burung, penyihir-penyihir terbang, dan sebuah Snitch yang terus beterbangan kesana-kemari. Harry menatap ke depan lagi, dan melihat sebuah keranjang bayi. Dia berjalan ke sana, melihat keranjang bayi tersebut kosong. Hanya ada sebuah boneka singa.

Harry ingat pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Dia mengeceknya dengan menarik ekor si boneka, dan si boneka singa mengeluarkan auman yang menakjubkan: Sangat realistis, dengan memamerkan gigi-giginya yang besar dan mengancam. Harry menggeleng. Siapapun orangtua si bayi, mereka memiliki selera buruk dalam memilih mainan untuk anak mereka.

Di atas meja berisi boneka-boneka, berdiri pula deretan foto-foto. Foto-foto tersebut menampilkan orang-orang yang rasanya dia kenal sepenuhnya: Empat orang pria berdiri dan nyengir melambai-lambai, mengelilingi seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah dan mata hijau, menggendong buntelan kain yang tampaknya berisi bayi di tangannya.

Sirius menyampirkan tangannya di sekeliling Lily dengan bergaya, berlagak seolah dia ayah si bayi. Ayah sebenarnya, James, memberi jitakan yang cukup impresif pada Sirius, membuat mereka berdua berlarian mengelilingi orang-orang tersebut. Lupin terkekeh, Peter tampak agak bingung, sedangkan Lily memutar bola matanya dan berjalan keluar dari pigura.

Harry mengikuti foto Lily berjalan, sampai berhenti di sebuah foto lain, yang menampilkan sebuah rumah dengan latar belakang hutan dan pedesaan. Pastilah itu rumah tempatnya berada, jika difoto dari luar. Harry memandanginya, sementara Lily mengangkat tangan si bayi dan membuatnya melambai pada Harry. Bayi-Harry membuka matanya dengan bingung, menatap Harry dengan matanya yang hijau cemerlang besar-besar. Lily tertawa, dan melambai juga kepada Harry.

Dia tersenyum, dan melambai juga kepada foto tersebut. Matanya tidak terasa panas. Aneh. Padahal dalam kondisi normal harusnya dia sudah menangis.

Harry memandangi foto tersebut lama sekali, kemudian mengerling ke arah foto ayahnya dan tiga teman-temannya. Mereka kini tampaknya sedang bergumul bersama, dengan Sirius di paling bawah dan Peter berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman James, melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan gerakan menyerah. Harry memutar bola matanya, di alam manapun mereka selalu kekanakan.

Dia merasa bisa melihat ibunya memutar bola matanya juga dari sudut matanya, dan dia mendengus.

Meletakkan tangannya pada pegangan pintu, dia memutarnya dan berjalan keluar.

.

Dia menutup pintu depan, dan berjalan ke udara segar di luar.

Udara sejuk, namun tidak dingin. Salju tidak turun, dan langit cerah meskipun ada awan. Daun-daun gugur, menandakan musim apa dia berada sekarang.

Musim gugur.

Halloween, jika melihat dari labu-labu yang dipasang di sekeliling rumah yang baru saja ditinggalkannya.

Rumahnya...

Dia berada di Godric's Hollow.

Tapi bagaimana-

"Harry..."

Harry menoleh dengan cepat ke jalanan di sebelah kanannya. Sekejap, dia mengayunkan tangannya ke lokasi dimana biasanya saku jubahnya berada, lokasi dimana dia biasa meletakkan tongkat sihirnya, namun lokasi tersebut tidak ada bersamanya sekarang. Dengan cepat dia menurunkan kembali tangannya, dan menoleh memandang sumber suara tersebut. Dia baru mau berseru, menyuruh orang tersebut untuk jangan bergerak, ketika Harry melihat siapa yang berbicara barusan.

Seorang perempuan.

Seorang perempuan, atau... Wanita. Dia berdiri dengan tenang di tengah jalanan desa Godric's Hollow, mengenakan pakaian sederhana yang terdiri dari rok berwarna putih dan blus berwarna hijau. Kakinya mengenakan sepasang sepatu selop sederhana, tanpa hak, dan rambut merahnya yang sedikit berombak menggantung hingga ke bahunya, membingkai sebuah wajah cantik dan tanpa cela dengan sepasang mata hijau cemerlang.

Bahkan dengan jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua, Harry tak mungkin salah mengenalinya.

Perempuan tersebut lumayan tinggi, bahkan mungkin nyaris sama tingginya dengannya. Tidak mengherankan, mungkin memang gen tinggi badan yang terdapat pada dirinya sudah turun temurun. Harry mengingat Bibi Petunia yang tinggi dan jangkung.

Angin bertiup, membawa dedaunan dari pohon-pohon di sebelah mereka berjatuhan, gugur ke tanah. Lily Evans Potter menahan rambutnya agar tidak menutupi wajahnya saat tertiup angin, sementara dia berjalan mendekat ke Harry. Matahari di atas menyinari mereka berdua, dan Harry bisa melihat seolah-olah dia memantulkan cahaya matahari di wajahnya yang muda dan polos, serta aroma dan aura bunga-bungaan liar di lembah-lembah yang pernah Harry lalui.

Bagian otaknya, yang anehnya, ternyata masih bekerja, memberinya informasi bahwa ini tidak mungkin ibunya. Ini pastilah hanya sebuah trik, permainan yang dimainkan oleh Voldemort di dalam kepalanya. Ibunya sudah meninggal, dan dia tak mungkin bertemu dengannya di sini, di Godric's Hollow yang jelas-jelas sudah terbakar dan diruntuhkan oleh Voldemort dan para Pelahap Mautnya.

Namun bagian kecil otaknya, bagian yang sama yang sanggup mendorong efek mantra Imperius terkuat, menyuplainya dengan jawaban masuk akal: _Dia sudah mati, makanya dia bisa bertemu dengan ibunya._

Dia sudah mati.

Lily tersenyum begitu dia sudah dekat dengannya. Angin berhenti bertiup, dan dia menyingkirkan sisa-sisa rambut merahnya dari wajahnya, agar dia bisa menatap Harry dengan lebih jelas. Harry berpikir pastilah dia berekspresi sangat bodoh dan menggelikan, karena mendadak ibunya mendengus dan nyengir.

"Oh, aku sangat merindukanmu, Harry," kata Lily.

Kalimat Lily tersebut membawa Harry kembali kepada fokus. Dia mengerjap, dan menatap Lily dalam-dalam, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ibunya, yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini, benar-benar nyata.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang agak bergetar, dan menyentuhkannya di rambut merah Lily yang menggantung ke bahunya. Dia merasakan sentuhan padat, dan dia tercekat sedikit.

Dia benar-benar sedang menyentuh ibunya...

Lily tampaknya menyadari ada yang mengganggu pikiran Harry. Dia dari tadi diam saja sementara Harry mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambutnya, namun begitu Harry tercekat, dia tersenyum lembut, dan menggenggam tangan Harry yang baru saja menyentuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Harry tidak berjengit akan sentuhan tersebut, dia menatap Lily kembali. Hijau bertemu hijau, sepasang mata yang sama, senyum Harry merekah perlahan.

"Mum..." bisiknya.

Lily mengangkat bahunya, dan berkata dengan nada humor, "Yah, karena aku tidak menua selama di _sana_, aku masih berumur 22 tahun. Dan kamu sudah 17 tahun. Dengan beda umur lima tahun, aku tak tahu apakah kamu bisa mendapatkan hak untuk memanggilku itu."

Harry terkekeh, dan menggeleng tak percaya. Dia berkata pelan, "Tapi... Tapi... Tapi kamu sudah mati..."

Lily mengangguk, dan Harry merasa perutnya agak anjlok. Air dingin terasa seperti menyirami tubuhnya, namun genggaman tangan Lily mengerat, memberi Harry pegangan dan jangkar... Sesuatu yang membuatnya tetap berdiri. Dia berbisik, "Kalau begitu... Aku sudah mati?"

"Hmm..." gumam Lily, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Akan rumit sedikit nih... Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat duduk?"

Harry mengangguk, dan Lily, masih menggenggam tangannya, menariknya berjalan ke depan, menelusuri jalanan desa. Angin sesekali bertiup, membuat daun-daunan gugur di sekeliling mereka. Harry melihat ke kanan kirinya, rumah-rumah di Godric's Hollow yang diingatnya dahulu. Dia bahkan melihat sebuah rumah di sebelah kirinya yang tampak mirip dengan rumah tempat dia diserang oleh Nagini dan Voldemort, saat dia mengunjungi Godric's Hollow sendirian beberapa bulan lalu. Padahal di dalam mimpinya, dia ingat melihat semua tempat ini sudah terbakar.

"Dimana sebenarnya kita?" tanya Harry.

"Aku tak tahu, Harry," jawab Lily, menggeleng pelan. Dia menoleh sedikit ke Harry, dan melanjutkan, "Ini adalah pestamu. Hanya kamu yang mengetahui tempat apa ini. Menurutmu apa?"

Harry mengerjap. _Pestanya?_ Tapi ini tidak terasa seperti pesta... Dia melihat lagi sekeliling, mencoba memastikan. "Rasanya... Ini seperti Godric's Hollow. Tapi..."

"Benarkah?" tanya Lily, memberi Harry pandangan bingung. "Aku tak menyangka kamu akan memilih Godric's Hollow sebagai tempat perantaramu..."

"Tempat perantara?"

Lily tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya tersenyum dan terus menariknya hingga mereka mencapai sebuah taman. Ada kolam di tengah-tengah taman tersebut, dan Harry bisa membayangkan anak-anak berlarian di sekelilingnya, mungkin membawa-bawa mainan mereka dahulu kala. Dia melihat kursi-kursi tua, dan dia bisa melihat, seolah-oleh mereka benar-benar ada, orang tua para anak-anak yang memandangi mereka dengan senyum di wajah.

Semuanya terasa begitu hidup... Begitu nyata.

Lily mengajaknya duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Mereka berdua duduk dan menyamankan diri di sana, dengan Harry sengaja duduk lebih dekat ke ibunya. Dia merasakan perasaan khawatir yang asing baginya, seolah jika dia menjauh, ibunya akan menghilang begitu saja.

Bahwa jika dia menjauh, dia akan terbangun dan mendapati semua ini hanyalah mimpi.

Lily menyadari gestur dari Harry tersebut, dan dia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di sekeliling kepala Harry dalam gestur yang Harry kenal, namun tidak pernah dirasakannya. Dia membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke bahu ibunya, menyandar di sana, menghirup setiap kehangatan yang diberikan olehnya.

Lily mengusap-usap kepala Harry selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya dia berkata, "Anakku... Apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan terhadapmu?"

Harry menatapnya, namun mendapati dirinya tak mampu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan kepada Luna. Dia tidak bisa mengalami _Breakdown _di sini, entah apa alasannya. Mungkin hal itu tidak berlaku di tempat ini. Mungkin hal seperti itu tidak berlaku di alam kematian. Dia membuka dan menutup mulutnya, tidak mengerti harus memulai dari mana. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin dia katakan, terlalu banyak yang ingin dia ungkapkan, terlalu banyak yang ingin dia adukan kepada ibunya, seperti seorang anak mengeluh kesah.

Namun dia tak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk sekedar memulai.

Lily mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meletakkannya, membingkai wajahku dengannya. Dia menarik wajahku mendekat, dan Harry merasakan sedikit rasa panik melihat wajahnya mendekat. Dia berniat melepaskan diri, namun Lily tersenyum lembut lagi, seolah meyakinkan Harry bahwa apa yang dia khawatirkan bukanlah apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya.

Dan Lily berhenti dalam jarak aman, menatap jauh ke dalam mata hijau cemerlang Harry.

Kemudian mereka berdua ditelan oleh ingatan.

.

Ingatan-ingatan akan kata-kata, kalimat-kalimat penuh kebencian dan penuh amarah yang menyengat dengan sangat buruk, seperti cemeti yang melecut... Dan kacamata retak yang terjatuh dan tergeletak di lantai sementara sentuhan fisik menghantam wajah Harry dengan keras.

Kata-kata yang menusuk, tak terlihat dan tak tersembuhkan, hanya membusuk dan melebar di dalam hati. Ingatan mengenai malam-malam dan hari-hari yang panjang, dihabiskan dengan berkemul di dalam kegelapan, menangis hingga kehabisan air mata, menyalahkan diri sendiri karena dia terlalu muda... Terlalu kecil, terlalu lemah...

Mereka melihat seorang anak yang belajar untuk menyembunyikan semua rasa sakit tersebut dalam waktu bersamaan saat anak-anak lain belajar mengenal alfabet, seorang anak yang mengubur sakitnya di dalam dirinya, dan menunjukkan pada dunia luar apa yang mereka ingin lihat. Dari bersikap lemah dan patuh jika ada tamu datang... Hingga sengaja tidak menjawab satu soalpun dalam pelajaran matematika karena takut nilai-nilainya lebih tinggi daripada sepupunya.

Mereka melihat seorang anak yang hidupnya dijungkirbalikkan, dari atas ke bawah. Melihat hidup seorang anak yang luar biasa, namun berusaha untuk hidup normal. Melihatnya berusaha berteman, tertawa-tawa, bercanda, bertukar ejekan, hingga berciuman dan bercinta.

Mereka melihat seorang anak yang ditampilkan kekuatan dan kekuasaan di depannya, kegelapan dan kekejaman yang seolah bagai mimpi terburuk di setiap malamnya, saat teman-temannya memimpikan gadis-gadis. Seorang anak yang berusaha bersikap seolah Quidditch dan pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam penting... Saat yang diinginkannya lagi-lagi hanyalah suatu hidup yang bercahaya... Yang menyejukkan...

Mereka menyaksikan seorang remaja yang ditinggalkan teman-temannya, seorang pria yang dibenci dan dianggap pembohong oleh nyaris seluruh kaum yang dibelanya. Seseorang yang berharap di setiap malam, agar semua rasa sakitnya bisa dicabut dan dibawa pergi. Seseorang yang menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana dua sahabatnya berjalan keluar dari rangkulannya, meninggalkannya dalam malam yang berhujan dan dingin.

Semua sensasi, semua sentuhan, semua desahan yang sangat nyata, yang pria tersebut rasakan dalam waktu belum sampai 24 jam lalu. Semua gairah, semua adrenalin tersebut, di atas tempat tidur...

Semuanya.

.

.

Di akhir semua hal itu, Harry mendapati dirinya dan ibunya masih bertatapan. Tatapan hijau cemerlang dari ibunya masih sangat intens, satu-satunya yang membedakan hanyalah... Bahwa tatapannya sekarang dipenuhi akan kesedihan.

Penyesalan.

Kemarahan.

Dan kesedihan lagi...

Kenapa?

"Kenapa..." Lily menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa kamu tetap berjuang untuk mereka semua...?"

Harry menatapnya, dan menjawab, pelan, dan yakin,

"Karena aku masih memiliki alasan untuk berjuang."

"Dan apa itu?" bisik Lily.

Harry memiringkan kepalanya, dan menjawab, "Ron. Hermione. Luna. Semua Profesor, semua orang yang pernah kukenal, termasuk keluarga Weasley, Lupin, Tonks... Mereka semua. Aku_menyayangi_ mereka semua, Mum."

Lily menggeleng perlahan. Dia menggenggam tangan Harry lebih erat lagi, dan berkata, "Kamu hidup selama masa kecilmu tanpa kasih sayang, Harry. Bagaimana mungkin kamu mengenal apa itu kasih sayang?"

"Tidak," bisik Harry. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Lily ke depan dadanya, menatap jari-jari mereka yang terpilin. Dia mendongak, dan menatap ibunya lagi.

"Seseorang memberiku kasih sayang," bisik Harry. "Kasih sayang yang sangat besar, yang mengalir di dalam darah-darahku, membuatku tahu."

"Tahu...?"

"Tahu bahwa, separah apapun aku menangis, separah apapun perlakuan mereka semua, separah apapun perlakuan dan nasib yang kualami... Bahwa di ujung jalan itu, bahkan di balik Voldemort, masih terdapat cahaya yang kucari. Bahwa jauh di dalam darahku, di langit yang tinggi, masih ada yang bisa kusayangi. Bahwa _semuanya akan baik-baik saja di akhir_."

Harry tersenyum, dan menggenggam tangan Lily lebih erat lagi. Dia berkata, "Aku yakin itu bukanlah perasaan palsu, buatan, atau manipulatif. Karena aku merasakannya di sini..." dia menarik tangan mereka berdua hingga menempel di dadanya. Dadanya, yang berdetak memberi kehidupan, memberinya sinyal nyata bahwa dia benar-benar masih ada. Masih nyata.

"Tidak ada sihir yang bisa menciptakan cinta, dan tidak ada yang bisa memanipulasinya, Mum," kata Harry pelan.

Lily menatapnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, dan berkata, "Ayahmu akan bangga sekali padamu, Harry."

"Aku harap kamu juga, Mum."

"Tentu saja aku bangga. Masa sih kamu tidak tahu?" tanya Lily dengan nada tersinggung. Harry mendengus, dan sejenak mereka berdua berbagi tawa pelan bersama.

Angin musim gugur bertiup kembali, dan Harry mendapati dirinya merasa bergetar. Lily menyadarinya juga, dan dia berkata, "Sudah... Waktunya."

"Waktunya?" tanya Harry, bingung.

"Untuk pergi, Harry," kata Lily pelan. Dia menatap ke arah kolam, dan berkata, "Kita harus pergi sekarang."

"Apa, ke..." Harry mengangkat alisnya. Beranikah dia mengatakannya? "Akhirat?"

Lily tertawa pelan. Dia memandang Harry dengan senyum geli, lalu berkata, "Aku jelas ke sana, Harry. Tapi kamu... Kamu bisa kembali ke dunia, Harry."

"Apa?" tanya Harry kaget. "Bukankah aku sudah mati?"

"Jelas tidak, nak. Astaga, jelas kamu kurang mewarisi otakku," kata Lily, menepuk dahinya dengan lagak frustasi dan kecewa. Harry meringis, tapi Lily tidak tampak begitu galak. Dia berkata, "Hei, bukan salahku aku tidak begitu cerdas, Mum."

"Lain kali banyak-banyak belajar. Ingat, Hermione, sahabatmu itu, sangat pintar kan. Dan cewekmu itu kan Ravenclaw, si Luna-"

"-dia bukan cewekku-"

"-kamu sudah menidurinya!"

"-Yeah. _Well_, itu hanya satu malam, dan kami dalam kondisi lemah mental-"

"-dasar tak bertanggungjawab!"

"-apa? Dia bahkan tidak hamil-"

"-kamu seperti James-"

"Muuum!" kata Harry, mengangkat tangannya menyerah. Lily tampak sangat geli, dia nyengir lebar, cengiran yang membuat Harry tak bisa tahan untuk tidak tersenyum juga. Dia menggeleng-geleng, dan berkata, "Kutebak di sana jarang sekali untuk bisa mengejek-ejek orang, ya?"

"Ah, tidak juga," kata Lily, nyengir.

"Oke. Oke, Mum. Cukup. Yang mau kutahu, hanyalah.. Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu."

Lily mengangguk, dan berdeham. Harry mendadak teringat akan Hermione yang bersiap masuk ke mode ceramahnya, dan dia meringis dalam hati.

"Kamu belum mati, Harry. Voldemort menggunakan darahmu untuk membangkitkannya, dengan demikian menjadikannya memiliki sebagian dari _perlindunganku_ dan memiliki sebagian dari_nyawamu yang terikat oleh perlindunganku tersebut_," kata Lily. Benar saja, dia sedang dalam mode ceramah ala kutu buku. Namun penjelasan ibunya didengarkan betul-betul oleh Harry, dia akan membutuhkan ini... "Ditambahkan dengan koneksi Horcrux di antara diri_nya_ dan dirimu, Harry, itu menciptakan suatu koneksi yang jauh lebih unik daripada koneksi sihir manapun yang pernah kuketahui."

Harry mengerjap. Dia berkata, "Er... Bisa lebih sederhana?"

"Jadi, karena Voldemort memiliki sebagian nyawamu, berarti dia adalah _Horcrux-mu_, Harry," kata Lily dengan sabar. Keberadaan Horcrux di dalam dirimu mengikat koneksi Horcrux di antara diri_mu_dan diri_nya._ Makanya dia tidak bisa membunuhmu sepenuhnya, selama dia masih hidup. Yang dia bunuh hanyalah Horcrux_nya_ yang ada di dalam dirimu."

"Tunggu," kata Harry, mengangkat tangannya. "Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Ka-kamu bilang aku memiliki Horcrux?"

Lily mengangguk.

"Di dalam Voldemort?"

Anggukan lagi.

Harry menganga.

"K-kalau begitu... Dia tak akan bisa membunuhku dong!" kata Harry.

"Wah, di situ masalahnya," kata Lily, mengangkat jarinya. "Keberadaan Horcrux-mu di dalam tubuh Voldemort sangat tergantung pada keberadaan Horcrux-nya Voldemort di dalam tubuhmu. Horcrux Voldemort memastikan keberadaan Horcruxmu, Harry. Jadi, bila Horcrux Voldemort hancur, maka begitu juga Horcrux-mu. Kamu sekarang fana lagi, sama fananya dengan Voldemort."

Harry mengangguk, sangat perlahan, membiarkan kata-kata tersebut meresap. Dia berkata, "Kalau begitu... Kalau begitu, saat aku kembali, itu benar-benar... Duel antar-fana, duel hidup-mati, begitu?"

Lily mengangguk lagi. Harry menunduk ragu-ragu. Dia bergerak sedikit, sebelum kemudian berkata, "Kalau aku tidak mau kembali, apa yang akan... Terjadi?"

"Kamu bisa ikut denganku," kata Lily, tersenyum. "Dan... Meninggalkan dunia di belakangmu."

"Dua pilihan," ulang Harry pelan. "Ikut denganmu ke... Akhirat..."

"Kamu bisa berkata begitu."

"Atau kembali ke dunia, dan menghadapi Voldemort, mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa mengalahkannya dalam duel..."

"Yap."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Kamu tidak terdengar khawatir sedikitpun akan prospek aku berduel dengan penyihir hitam terhebat sepanjang masa?"

"Oh, dan dia memiliki tongkat sihir Elder, lho," tambah Lily.

"Ya. Benar. Kamu tidak khawatir?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Lily lembut, maju selangkah. "Aku percaya padamu, Harry."

_Aku percaya padamu._

_Kamu adalah pahlawan._

_Kami ikut denganmu._

_Aku menyayangimu..._

Semua suara tersebut berputar di dalam kepalanya, membuatnya mengerjap pelan. Dia menatap ibunya, dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku memilih kembali."

Lily menatapnya selama beberapa saat, tampak sedih. Kemudian, dia maju selangkah dan memeluk Harry penuh-penuh, dan Harry membiarkan dirinya melebur dalam pelukan ibunya, menyerap semua jejak-jejak terakhir mengenai Lily Evans Potter, jejak nyatanya, yang mungkin tak akan dirasakannya lagi seumur hidupnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Harry merasakan sensasi aneh.

Dia mendorong ibunya sedikit, dan melihat titik-titik cahaya mulai muncul dari tangan, kaki, dan seluruh tubuhnya, seolah tubuhnya bolong satu per satu dan dari lubang-lubang tersebut cahaya memancar. Dia mendongak menatap Lily, meminta penjelasan.

"Ah, kamu harus pergi sekarang."

"Ya," kata Harry, melepaskan pegangannya di ibunya seluruhnya. Dia merasakan dirinya memudar, dan dia tersenyum terakhir kali pada Lily.

"Sampai jumpa, Mum. Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi dalam beberapa menit," kata Harry.

"Oh, tidak. Kamu tidak akan. Hajar mereka, nak," kata Lily, nyengir dan melambai.

Nyengir, Harry mengangguk.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Dia membuka matanya.

Seperti barusan, dia merasakan sensasi benda keras di bawah tubuhnya. Namun tidak seperti tadi, sensasi yang ini tidaklah dingin dan kaku seperti lantai. Ada rasa empuk, dan ada sensasi serbuk-serbuk di permukaannya yang membeku.

_Salju._

Dia mendongak, dan melihat Voldemort juga bergerak lemah, dari posisi tertidur, di seberangnya.

Voldemort tampaknya juga terlempar akibat hantaman kutukan maut tadi, yang menghantam dirinya.

Dia mengerjap, dan ingat kembali sepenuhnya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi, apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Ibunya, semua hal tersebut...

Termasuk alasannya masih berjuang, dan alasannya untuk kembali ke dunia ini, meninggalkan kehangatan ibunya.

Dia berdiri dengan cepat, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Dalam waktu bersamaan, Voldemort juga berdiri di seberangnya, menatap Harry dengan sepasang mata merah dengan tidak percaya.

"B-bagaimana..." Voldemort menggeleng. Hal yang komikal, dan kali ini Harry tidak membuang-buang tenaganya untuk menyembunyikan dengusnya. "Apa yang lucu!" geram Voldemort.

"Oh, tidak. Wajahmu lucu, Tom," kata Harry.

"KAMU-"

Kilatan cahaya putih menyambar begitu cepatnya dari ujung tongkat Voldemort, sangat cepat hingga Harry tak sempat memikirkan mantra pelindung untuk menangkisnya.

Namun tidak perlu.

Tongkat sihir _Holly_ di tangannya mengeluarkan semburan api keemasan, yang menghantam cahaya putih tersebut dengan telaknya hingga cahaya tersebut memantul dan menubruk pepohonan, yang langsung terbakar menyala-nyala. Voldemort menoleh ke arah pohon tersebut dengan tak percaya, kemudian kembali ke Harry. Tongkat sihir Elder tergenggam di tangannya, yang agak bergetar.

"_CRUCIO!"_

Semburan api emas kembali meluncur, menangkis kutukan tak-termaafkan dan meluncur lulus menuju tongkat Elder. Tongkat tersebut terhantam oleh cahaya tersebut, dan Voldemort terhuyung mundur ke belakang.

Dia berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya, dan menatap tangannya yang terluka bakar. Harry mengernyit, dan melihat tongkat sihir Elder tidak hancur ataupun tergores seperti yang dialami oleh tongkat sihir Lucius dulu.

"Tak semudah itu, ternyata," gumam Harry.

"APA ITU?" teriak Voldemort dengan gila. "APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, POTTER!"

"Kamu tak menggunakan tongkat aslimu, Tom," ujar Harry, bergerak sedikit ke kanan, memasang posisi duel yang nyaman untuknya. "Tongkatku mencarinya."

"APA-"

"Kita akan akhiri ini semua di sini, sekarang juga," kata Harry, berdiri diam sekarang. Dia tersenyum kecil, dan melanjutkan, "Duel, sampai akhir."

Voldemort mendesis, dan menyeringai. Wajahnya memamerkan kegilaan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, dia berkata, "Apakah aku tidak keliru? Bocah sepertimu... Benar-benar menantangku duel?"

Harry diam saja, masih mengacungkan tongkatnya. Voldemort melihat keyakinan di mata Harry, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kemana dirimu yang kukenal, Potter? Yang harus dilindungi orang lain agar bisa selamat? Yang selalu mengorbankan temannya, agar bisa bertahan hidup? Lebih penting lagi," desis Voldemort menjulurkan ludahnya yang bercabang,

"_Kemana dirimu, yang senantiasa lari dariku? Setiap pertemuan kita, kamu selalu lari. Mana dirimu yang itu, Potter?"_ desis Voldemort dengan penuh racun.

"_Well_," kata Harry tenang, "Orang berubah. Termasuk aku."

Desisan lagi, dan Voldemort juga bergerak, mencari posisi duel yang nyaman baginya. Dia berkata, "Kamu benar-benar akan menghadapiku di sini? Sendirian, belum lulus Hogwarts, dan sebagainya?"

"Sudah, cukup," desis Harry. "Tutup mulutmu yang menjijikkan itu dan hadapi aku."

Voldemort mendesis, dan menjulurkan kepalanya seperti ular. Mengerikan, sekaligus menjijikkan. Dia berkata dengan kejam, "Mati kamu, Potter..."

Dan kali ini, tidak menunggu tongkatnya bereaksi sendiri, Harry mengacungkannya lebih dahulu.

Bersamaan dengan acungan tongkat Voldemort.

Dua kata terlontar dari mulut Voldemort, kutukan hijau, salah satu kutukan terkuat sepanjang masa, salah satu kutukan paling dahsyat yang pernah ditemukan oleh sejarah penyihir. Cahaya hijau menyambar dari ujung tongkat sihir Elder, lebih kuat dan lebih menggetarkan daripada biasanya.

Satu kata terlontar dari mulut Harry, cahaya merah, mantra yang selama ini tak pernah mengecewakannya setiap digunakan. Mantra yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya berkali-kali,_Tradermark-_nya, yang bahkan dia gunakan melawan penyihir hitam terhebat sepanjang masa dua kali. Cahaya merah tersebut menyambar.

Dan kedua cahaya itu bertemu di tengah udara, memulai duel mereka berdua.

Atau mengakhiri.


	12. Finale

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

.

_Why? _

_Because I love them._

_._

Namanya adalah Harry James Potter.

Dia dilahirkan tanggal 31 Juli tahun 1980, di rumah sakit St. Mungo.

Kedua orangtuanya penyihir, semua orang yang menyaksikannya lahir dan menyaksikan wujudnya saat masih jabang bayi adalah penyihir.

Dia menjalani hidup yang menyenangkan selama beberapa bulan, hingga saat dia berumur satu tahun.

Hingga malam itu tiba.

Malam itu, Halloween, tanggal 31 Oktober 1981, bayi itu tewas di hadapan seorang penyihir hitam terhebat sepanjang masa. Kutukan maut membunuh Harry James Potter malam itu.

Dia mati, membawa seluruh hidup yang dia kenal, seluruh hidup yang seharusnya bisa dia miliki, bersamanya.

Malam itu, dia mati, namun tiga bayi baru terlahir. Ketiganya berada di dalam tubuh yang sama, yaitu tubuh yang baru saja dia tinggalkan.

.

Sepertinya sejak saat tubuh tersebut bertahan hidup dari kutukan paling kuat yang pernah dikenal oleh sihir, aku telah terkutuk. Aku ditakdirkan sejak saat itu, untuk hidup dan bertempur melawan mimpi buruk.

Malam itu, saat para 'petinggi' mengambil keputusan demi 'kebaikanku sendiri', demi masa depanku, dan meninggalkanku agar aku mengalami masa kecil yang keras, pada saat yang sama negaraku merayakan akhir dari mimpi buruk yang telah menyelimuti mereka dan mengangkat gelas mereka untuk bayi yang suatu hari akan menjadi orang yang mereka kagumi, mereka takuti, dan juga mereka punggungi.

Tahun demi tahun, bayi tersebut berhasil melaluinya, membawa serta tiga jiwa di dalam tubuhnya. Dia tumbuh dan menjadi dewasa, seiring menaklukkan tantangan dan rintangan yang dihadapinya.

Yang pertama kalinya, itu adalah kebetulan. Keberuntungan berpihak pada anak itu. Yang kedua dipaksakan terhadapnya, karena dia tak mungkin tidak menyelamatkan adik dari sahabatnya. Tapi yang ketiga kalinya dia benar-benar memilih untuk bertindak, dia benar-benar memilih untuk melawan. Dia bisa pergi, tapi dia memilih beraksi.

Dan dia berjaya.

Kali pertama anak itu berdiri untuk dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang disayanginya, dia berjaya, dan dengan margin yang besar juga. Dia masih mengingat, bagaimana jeritan dan pekikan dari mahluk-mahluk paling jahat dan mengerikan di muka bumi, saat mereka terlempar, terhantam, terpukul oleh kekuatannya. Gelombang kekuatan dari tekadnya yang tak terukur oleh apapun, yang berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah cahaya putih keperakan yang sangat terang, berderap dengan gagah di atas danau yang membeku.

Dan malam itu, salah satu dari tiga jiwa anak tersebut lenyap. Mati.

Bekasnya masih ada, jenazah dari jiwanya masih ada, tak bisa dibuang, hanya bisa ditunggu hingga membusuk, namun tetap jiwa itu telah mati.

Jiwa tersebut adalah _jiwa kegelapan_.

Jiwa seorang anak yang duduk meringkuk di dalam kegelapan lemari di bawah tangga, menatap pintu dan mendengarkan tawa keluarga di luar sana dengan mata merah kehabisan air mata.

Jiwa seorang anak yang dipukuli, dipecahkan kacamatanya, dan menatap para pemukulnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Jiwa seorang anak yang tak peduli pada dunia, hanya peduli pada dirinya... Jiwa seorang anak yang sangat haus akan kekuatan, haus untuk membuktikan dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia layak dan pantas untuk semua kejayaan.

Jiwa seorang anak yang menatap mata seorang penyihir hitam sangat kuat di umurnya yang sebelas tahun tanpa gentar, seolah menantang dan berkata, _Kamu pikir kamu hebat? Aku bisa lebih hebat darimu, muka jelek!_

Dan jiwa seorang anak... Yang menatap ke seksi terlarang perpustakaan, penasaran akan buku-buku hitam penuh kekuatan yang ada di dalamnya...

Jiwa tersebut mati malam itu.

Si anak tidak memilih jalan tersebut. Jalan keegoisan, jalan ketidakacuhan, jalan seorang Slytherin.

Malam itu, si anak membuktikan bahwa dirinya memilih jalan harapan.

.

Hidup di Hogwarts tidaklah mudah. Beradaptasi adalah masalah paling pertama yang ada. Menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan baru yang serba nikmat, nyaman, dan dipenuhi dengan kesejahteraan sangatlah asing baginya.

Dan hidup bersama orang-orang sebayanya.

Dia hidup selama ini seorang diri. Bangun sendiri di kamar yang sempit, menyiapkan makanan untuknya sendiri, menyiangi rumput sendirian, duduk sendirian di kelas... Semuanya serba sendiri.

Dia tak percaya pada orang lain, dia tak ingin bergaul dengan orang-orang lain semasa dia masih kecil.

Dia khawatir bahwa mereka hanya akan menyakitinya.

Suatu hari, datanglah seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah, meminta untuk duduk di kompartemennya. Anak itu mengatakan bahwa kompartemen yang lain sudah penuh.

Dia tidak percaya, kereta magis sebesar Hogwarts Express bisa penuh. Dia bersikap waspada, ragu-ragu, sementara si anak meminta untuk melihat bekas lukanya, yang dahulu dia sangka sebagai suvenir hasil kecelakaan mobil biasa. Dia mengira si anak hanya penasaran padanya.

Namun anak itu tetap tinggal di kompartemen, dan mau mengobrol dengannya, dengan lepas juga. Perlahan, dia mengikis sedikit demi sedikit perasaan waspadanya, dinding yang selama ini memisahkannya dari kehidupan kejam di dunia luar dirinya. Dia mulai melihat anak tersebut, dan dia mulai merasa simpati pada si anak - dia membelikan banyak sekali cemilan saat Troli makanan tiba. Dia tak mau si anak hanya makan Sandwich sementara dia makan banyak.

Dindingnya runtuh sepenuhnya saat tahun keduanya. Dia merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat saat seorang anak perempuan, temannya, sahabatnya, diserang oleh monster yang bersembunyi di dinding-dinding kastil. Dia duduk di kasur anak itu lama sekali, hanya membelai tangannya.

Kemudian dia juga merasakan simpati luar biasa karena adik dari sahabatnya diculik dan akan dibunuh. Dia turun, menuju jurang dan kegelapan kuno, menghadapi monster yang tak pernah ditemui ratusan penyihir selama umur mereka, seorang diri, demi menyelamatkan adik sahabatnya tersebut. Dan dia berhasil.

Saat dia berkumpul kembali dengan dua sahabatnya di kereta, dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa karena semuanya kembali utuh.

Dia menyayangi mereka berdua, kedua sahabatnya, anak-anak biasa yang telah membuka matanya, memperlihatkan padanya bahwa di kala suka dan duka akan ada orang-orang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Dia menjadi orang yang memiliki keyakinan dan kepercayaan, terutama kepada teman-temannya.

.

.

Kegelapan datang dan pergi, ujian silih berganti.

Di tahun keempat, saat salah satu sahabatnya memunggunginya akan alasan yang sangat konyol, dia menyadari bahwa sesuatu berubah.

Dia telah mempercayakan terlalu banyak pada sahabatnya tersebut, rahasia-rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui orang lain. Lalu, dia telah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana sahabatnya tersebut sanggup memutar punggungnya menghadapnya. Tidak mau mendengarkannya.

Meninggalkannya, di saat dia sangat membutuhkan dukungan.

Persahabatan mereka berdua berubah hari itu.

Di tahun kelima, emosi dan hormon berhasil menguasainya. Dia berubah.

Di tahun keenamnya, dia menyadari bahwa kedua sahabatnya saling menyayangi satu sama lain, _melebihi_ batas-batas sebagai teman. Dia merasa ditinggalkan, dan dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu sendirian.

Dia mencari teman, namun gagal. Namun dia berhasil mencari partner dalam romantisisme, salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang telah mengaguminya sejak mereka mendengar namanya saat kecil.

Tahun itu...

Dia menyadari, bahwa satu-satunya sahabat paling setia, satu-satunya orang yang tak akan pernah meninggalkannya, meskipun dia melewati gunung tertinggi dan gurun terpanas, meskipun dia jatuh ke dalam jurang dunia bawah dan terlempar ke dalam neraka dengan rasa sakit luar biasa, adalah dirinya sendiri.

_Dirinya sendiri._

_Jiwa kegelapan_bergerak lemah, seolah siap bangkit dari kematiannya, mengambil alih kembali tubuh si anak tersebut.

Tapi...

.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Harry."

Cho Chang... Menciumnya...

"_Bye, _Harry!" kata Hermione, dan dia mencium pipi Harry.

"Kamu percaya ini? Kelelawar tua itu menugaskan kita PR Ramalan untuk satu bulan penuh!" keluh Ron.

"Maukah kamu memberi ciuman selamat tidur untuk Trevor?" tanya Neville dengan lugunya, mengacungkan Trevor pada Hermione.

"Kamu bukanlah tentara. Kamu adalah Pahlawan."

"Kami percaya padamu," kata Aberfoth.

"Kami menyesal, Harry... Maafkan kami..."

"Kami menyayangimu, Harry..."

"Kamu adalah orang paling baik yang pernah kukenal di dunia."

Lagi dan lagi...

Waktu demi waktu...

Semua senyuman itu, semua sentuhan, semua tawa yang dibagi bersama...

Walau sendirian, semua itu telah membekas sangat dalam di dalam hatinya.

Walau teman-temannya telah meninggalkannya, dia masih sangat mengingat saat-saat mereka bersama. Begitu ingatnya, begitu dalamnya hingga tidak lagi terasa sakit melainkan terasa mati rasa.

Hingga dia melupakan semua sakit hatinya pada mereka, dan melanjutkan perjuangannya. Semua demi mereka.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang telah memberinya kekuatan, membuatnya tersenyum setelah tahun-tahun yang sangat panjang di sudut gelap lemari. Tahun-tahun yang mengerikan, penuh rasa sakit melampaui mimpi buruk manapun yang dapat dikenal oleh kaumnya.

Dia tersenyum akan ingatan mereka.

Salah satu jiwanya hancur lagi pada perjalanannya mencari Horcrux. Jiwanya yang penuh kesedihan, penuh penyesalan, senantiasa menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Hancur, tak berbekas.

.

Menyisakan satu, yaitu aku.

Aku, yang berjuang hingga akhir, mengangkat tongkat sihirku dan menghancurkan pecahan-pecahan jiwa penyihir yang sudah melampaui batas-batas manusia.

Yang menyerukan lagu peperangan, dan lagu harapan, mengiringi cahaya emas yang menyinari kami berdua...

Hingga _akhir._

-XXXXXXXXX-

"Aku tak memiliki penyesalan lagi sekarang," kata Harry. "Aku bisa melanjutkan petualanganku di sini dengan senang dan lepas, tanpa beban akan dunia sedikitpun."

"Kamu tak menyesal sama sekali? Tidak bahkan... Penyesalan karena tak dapat menyaksikan putramu tumbuh besar dan pergi ke Hogwarts?"

"Tidak," jawab Harry.

"Walaupun dia tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah yang dibutuhkannya?"

"Dia tumbuh dengan pengetahuan bahwa ayahnya tewas di akhir pertarungannya demi dunia yang lebih baik, dan kupikir dia bangga karena itu," jawab Harry, tersenyum. Dia berpikir sejenak, sebelum menambahkan, "Luna menjadi ibu yang baik. Ron dan Hermione juga senantiasa membantunya, bahkan Ginny pun berada di sisinya. Semuanya mendukungnya... Membantunya membesarkan anak kami."

"Itu karena mereka menyayanginya, Harry... Sama seperti mereka menyayangimu."

"Yeah, kupikir begitu..." kata Harry, mendengus pelan. "Aku bersyukur... Bahwa ternyata mereka juga menyayangiku, sama seperti aku sangat menyayangi mereka."

Sebuah tangan mengelus bahunya, dan dia mendongak, tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya. Mereka diam sejenak selama beberapa lama, sampai si gadis berkata pelan,

"Kamu sangat... Baik. Berbeda dengan semua orang yang pernah kukenal, bahkan... Melampaui _seseorang_ yang sangat kukenal."

"Bukan kalimat yang asing bagiku," jawab Harry, mengangkat bahunya.

Si gadis mendengus, begitu juga dengan Harry. Dia menggeleng, dan berkata, "Orang lain tak akan mau berkorban sedemikian besar... Meskipun mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat menyayangi beberapa orang..."

"Aku tak keberatan mengorbankan waktuku di dunia," jawab Harry. Mereka bertatapan, hijau bertemu cokelat, warna yang terasa sangat familiar, namun saat bersamaan juga asing. "Aku senang aku bisa mengalahkan Voldemort, meskipun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku demi mengakhirinya. Kalau dengan itu aku bisa menyaksikan orang-orang yang kusayangi hidup bahagia ke depannya, nyawa sebanyak apapun akan kuberikan."

Gadis itu tertawa lagi, dan angin kecil bertiup, seolah ikut bergerak karena kalimat Harry tersebut. Mereka duduk diam lagi dalam keheningan, menatap ke kejauhan, ke lembah tak berujung, ke daratan petualangan yang tak berbatas. Gadis itu menyibakkan rambut cokelatnya dari wajahnya, dan bertanya, "Kamu tak mau mengintip ke dunia sebentar? Melihat anakmu? Dia masuk Hogwarts tahun ini, kan?"

"Ya, September 2010," jawab Harry. "Aku sudah melihatnya."

"Bagaimana dia?"

"Dia masuk ke Ravenclaw. Dia terlalu banyak mewarisi sifat-sifat ibunya," jawab Harry, nyengir.

"Kamu sudah mengintipnya?"

"Baru saja sebelum kamu ke sini."

Gadis itu mendengus lagi, dan bergeser sedikit, meregangkan tangannya dan tubuhnya. Harry mengamatinya, sampai gadis itu menghela napas dan berkata,

"_Well_, senang berbincang denganmu, Harry..."

"Oh tidak, jangan pergi dulu, Hermione," kata Harry, nyengir. "Aku sudah menceritakan semua mengenai duniaku. Kamu harus cerita juga, dong."

Gadis tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan gestur yang sangat khas, dan menyengir.

"Oke, tapi kuingatkan Harry, ini akan sedikit membosankan..."

Mereka berdua duduk di sana, bercerita dan mengobrol... Sembari menunggu semua orang yang mereka sayangi di dunia masing-masing bergabung dengan mereka di lembah tersebut.

Lembah dimana petualangan yang tak akan pernah berakhir terbentang.

.

**-x-x-END-x-x-**

.

* * *

**Notes: **Terima kasih sudah membaca sejauh ini. Semoga Anda menikmatinya :D _Thanks._


End file.
